Jardim das Hespérides
by Vengeresse Lolita
Summary: Fichas fechadas. Depois da Guerra Santa as almas dos santos de ouro ficaram presas no inferno e Saori contrata um grupo de mercenárias para salvá-los, mas Athena não parece feliz com isso. Sentimentos surgem e ajudar os Cavaleiros deixa de ser um trabalho
1. Prologo

Olá! =}

Bem essa é minha primeira fic de fichas. As fichas estarão abertas por tempo indeterminado, mas fecharam no momento em que tiver 13 delas (os doze dourados + Kanon x}).

~0~

**Prólogo**

**Vontade de Athena**

Não era um bom dia. Era sabido que não, ela subia até seu templo, apenas os ecos dos passos a acompanhavam, casa por casa, o som batia livre no piso e então no teto e em todas as paredes da casa antes de voltar aos seus ouvidos. Ela andava cabisbaixa, o báculo pesava na mão, a vitória já não era o que esperava, era pesada, maçante e a largaria imediatamente se pudesse recuperar tudo o que perdeu, mas não podia. Perdeu mais vidas do que gostaria, do que poderia.

Athena podia estar acostumada com essas perdas e com as guerras santas. Mas ela não estava, pois ela era Saori Kido. A Saori mimada, que sempre teve o que quis e que nunca aceitou perder, não entedia como aquilo poderia ser chamado de vitória quando de sua legião de oitenta e oito cavaleiros apenas alguns dos de bronze e poucos de prata viviam. Todos morreram jovens, era o destino de guerreiros como eles, mas não era o que ela queria. Saori apenas não entendia o que acontecia a sua volta, os sucessivos ataques, a decisão súbita de alguns deuses de destruir a humanidade, ela não compreendia nada disso. E entendia muito menos as atitudes de Athena dentro de si e o sorriso leve que ela sempre parecia ostentar, parecia satisfeita.

E de tanto pensar, de tanto não compreender, uma teoria macabra passou por sua mente e os pés estancaram nos últimos degraus da escadaria, em frente às portas pesadas do salão do grande mestre. Estaria Athena tramando algo? Algo que a deusa escondera até mesmo dela? Algo que com certeza ia contra tudo o que a garota acreditava? Estaria Athena planejando fazer exatamente o que seus cavaleiros lutaram tão ardentemente pra evitar que os outros deuses fizessem?

"Pensamentos perigosos para uma mortal."

O sussurro lhe esquentou o pé do ouvido, causando-lhe um arrepio que percorreu toda a espinha e parou próximo aos joelhos. O vento soprou quente em seus cabelos, ela olhou em volta e viu-se sozinha, completamente só. Olhou novamente para o portão e lembrou-se que tinha um compromisso. Suspirou fundo, tentou apagar as dúvidas de sua mente e adentrou o salão do décimo terceiro templo. Encontrou-o junto a uma mesa adornada com papoulas onde estavam servidas cestas com frutas frescas, oferendas. O olhar dele parecia ainda mais perdido e compenetrado do que o dela à momentos atrás. Ele passava a mão pela toalha de seda, alisando o tecido, pensativo.

- Julian Solo, - ela chamou como chamaria a um amigo, mas logo sentiu-se tensa ao ver que os olhos que fitaram os seus não eram apenas os do jovem grego, Posseidon estava lá, o olhar era do deus dos mares, ela podia sentir – já podemos conversar.

Ela completou um pouco menos a vontade, ele a cumprimentou com um gesto e a garota o guiou levemente até o jardim onde enfim sentaram.

- Não posso me demorar, Saori. Sorento está me esperando para irmos a um orfanato entregar presentes de Natal. – ele sorriu e dirigiu o olhar para um eucalipto majestoso, cujas folhas balançavam e riam seguindo os movimentos da brisa – Natal... Você não acha estranho? Algumas vidas atrás comemorávamos o solstício.

- Algumas vidas atrás nós lutávamos. – Ela sorriu zombeira.

- Isso foi há alguns meses, Saori. – sorriu – Nunca nos demos bem, não é, querida sobrinha? – ela riu – Bem, vou direto ao ponto, já que não tenho mesmo tempo. Quero os meus marinas de volta. Todos eles, vivos e fiéis a mim, assim como sei que você quer seus cavaleiros.

- É um dos meus maiores desejos, mas não há como...

- Não há? Que tipo de deuses somos nós, se não conseguimos nem mesmo trazer a vida de um mortal de volta?

Os olhos azuis a confundiam, não sabia mais se falava com Julian ou com Posseidon, os dois se misturavam de uma maneira que Athena e ela não conseguiam, pois eram distintas, como água e óleo. Refletiu sobre o que ele dissera, passou a mão pelo cabelo acomodando-o atrás da orelha, o olhar dele ainda era distante.

- Você sabe como?

- Não. – ele suspirou – Mas sei que eu sabia. E você também sabia.

- Mas não sei mais.

- Porque esse poder nos é negado sobre essa forma humana, mas observe Hades. Ele sabe, não importa quantas vezes reencarne, ele sempre sabe.

- Ele é o deus dos mortos, cabe a ele saber. – Saori disse calmamente, sem querer ofendê-lo por estar falando algo óbvio.

Julian suspirou novamente e a olhou fixamente de forma que até a fez corar.

- Eu sei, Athena, que não lembro mais qual é a sensação de ser imortal, mas se pudéssemos conseguir de algum meio o poder divino que é nosso por direito, poderíamos trazê-los de volta e finalmente recompensá-los por todos os anos de servidão.

O sorriso de Athena em seu interior alargou-se e Saori temeu, era como se tudo estivesse correndo como o planejado, exatamente como queria. E aos poucos uma idéia foi escoando lentamente para a mente da garota como uma nascente de rio, uma nascente que vinha de Athena, e essa idéia foi como um dejà vu, como se já a tivesse tido muitas vezes, por várias eras. Essa idéia insistente sobre aquele jardim.

- Os pomos dourados do jardim das Hespérides. Se conseguirmos pegá-los, podemos voltar a ser imortais e teremos nossos poderes divinos de volta, assim poderíamos trazê-los de volta. – seu tom de voz era diferente, o olhar já não era o mesmo, parecia que ela havia esperado a vida toda por aquele momento.

Silêncio, apenas o riso das folhas de eucalipto podia ser ouvido, Posseidon reconheceu a deusa naqueles olhos, finalmente, houve um sorriso cúmplice. E então o som estridente do bip.

- Tenho que ir.

Ele levantou-se, beijou a mão da garota e despediram-se silenciosamente. Outro arrepio percorreu o corpo de Saori quando ele se foi. Teve um mal pressentimento e tudo o que ela mais desejava era estar errada.

**Vontade de Saori**

Já fazia dois dias desde que vira Julian e um mal estar continuava embrulhando o estomago de Saori, sua cabeça latejava como se a deusa estivesse tentando impedi-la de pensar. Jabu e Seiya discutiam algo a sua frente, enquanto seu olhar se perdia entre as colunas do salão do Grande Mestre.

- Algum problema, Saori? – Shun perguntou com um tom de voz preocupado, mas ela negou lentamente com a cabeça.

Os dez cavaleiros de bronze estavam ali, com exceção, é claro, de Ikki. Falavam com ela sobre assuntos do Santuário, mas sua mente estava longe, próxima a prisão de Atlas, um pouco antes do palácio de Nix. A idéia daquele jardim não lhe saia da cabeça, ficava atravessando seus pensamentos de forma insistente e quando concentrou-se nela, enfim, era quase como se estivesse lá, perante as sete ninfas que o guardam. E então a falha que estava procurando lhe apareceu, mesmo que não se desse conta de que seu semblante pesado era em decorrência dessa procura inconsciente. Eram sete ninfas, sete árvores e sete pomos.

Cinosura e os pomos azuis da onisciência. Ciparissa e os pomos róseos da serenidade, embora possa parecer uma graça pequena em relação às outras é impossível não ficar louco quando onisciente a menos que tenha também a serenidade dos deuses. Egéria e os pomos negros do poder. Hespéris e os pomos púrpuros do conhecimento, que era precisamente o que necessitava para saber trazer seus cavaleiros de volta a vida. Clete e os pomos brancos da saúde. Hespéria e os pomos verdes da juventude. E por fim, Aretusa e Láton, a serpente de Hera, e os pomos dourados da imortalidade.

Era isso, se quisesse realmente voltar a ser uma deusa teria que ter os sete, e não somente o dourado. Como era tola, séculos planejando e o seu plano possuía uma falha tão óbvia e estúpida. Em sua forma mortal nunca antes havia tido um vislumbre do jardim. Como odiava ser mortal. Athena socou o braço do trono chamando a atenção de todos os cavaleiros na sala, até os servos pararam seus afazeres para observá-la assustados. O semblante irritado de Saori era algo raro de se ver. Ao perceber que tinha se exaltado Athena recuou e deixou uma Saori desconsertada com a missão de explicar-se. A garota gaguejou algumas palavras, mas antes que pudesse de alguma dar alguma explicação plausível as grandes portas do salão rangeram abrindo-se lentamente e inundando o recinto com a luz do sol. Uma criatura encapuzada entrou a passos lentos e atrás dela outra, e outra e mais algumas. Todas permaneceram perto da porta, enquanto os cavaleiros perplexos tomavam posição de batalha.

Uma delas levantou a mão e as outras se detiveram onde estavam, ela avançou leve e lenta até ficar próxima ao trono, os cavaleiros de bronze prepararam seus cosmos e Jabu gritou ameaças que foram solenemente ignoradas. Ouve uma reverencia rápida, muito mais singela do que as que Saori tinha se acostumado, fazendo-a ficar arredia. A criatura alcançou o capuz com as mãos brancas e unhas compridas para então mostrar seu rosto albino, de olhos estreitos e lilases e conhecidos traços lemurianos. Os cabelos brancos contornavam a face inexpressiva quase de mesma cor. Ela pendeu os braços junto ao corpo lentamente, como se acariciasse o ar.

- Athena, estou aqui para lhe propor um negócio, se, é claro, você tiver a boa vontade de mandar seus cachorros pararem de ladrar.

Os cavaleiros se exaltaram mais ainda, passado o choque inicial pela aparência delicada da mulher, Seiya teria atacado se não tivesse sido impedido por Shiryu. Os outros quiseram verdadeiramente torcer-lhe o pescoço, mas um gesto de Athena os fez parar incrédulos onde estavam.

- Qual o negócio?

A mulher sorriu e levantou o queixo de leve com um ar incompreensível de batalha vencida.

- Soube que quer trazer seus cavaleiros de volta a vida.

- Sim. – confirmou e fez sinal para que prosseguisse.

- E é claro que como mortal não sabe como fazê-lo. – o sorriso se reduziu a um esboço, mas não desapareceu.

- Não.

- E óbvio que sabe que mesmo que soubesse como fazê-lo, não poderia. – a expressão espantada e confusa de Saori a fez rir de leve – Porque, como sabe – prosseguiu irônica – não pode trazer alguém de volta a vida sem estar de posse do espírito.

Os olhos da garota se arregalaram e ela levou uma mão a boca mostrando claramente que ainda não havia pensado nisso.

- E não acho que Hades vá lhe ceder nada de bom grado. – a menina sentada no trono confirmou com um aceno de cabeça – Bem... – a mulher suspirou e ficou sério fitando a menina dos pés a cabeça – Meu acordo é o seguinte: Eu tirarei as almas dos cavaleiros de ouro do inferno e as trarei para você. – fez uma pausa dramática desviando o olhar da garota para um ponto escuro no salão – Junto com a maçã de Hespéris é claro.

- Como você s... – Saori estava pasma por um instante, mas logo voltou à postura que deveria ter assumido desde o início da conversa – Eu agradeceria imensamente, mas você fará isso a que preço?

- Bem... É uma tarefa um tanto complicada isso de roubar almas do inferno... – a mulher começou a andar despreocupadamente pelo salão.

- Sei que é. Darei a quantia que pedir, não importa quanto dinheiro seja necessário, quero meus cavaleiros de volta. – ela riu.

- Ah, sim. É muito generosa, deusa Athena – pronunciou o nome com desdém – Mas eu não cobro tanto. Na verdade, estou em busca de um bem especifico que está sobre seu poder no momento.

- Qual? – Saori a olhou desconfiada.

- A adaga capaz de matar um deus.

- Saori, não! – Seiya gritou, embora estivesse próximo, isso fez a mulher revirar os olhos – Você não pode, assim você vai correr perigo e...

O japonês parou de falar quando Hyoga pousou a mão pesadamente em seu ombro. Ele olhou para o loiro cuja franja cobria os olhos, que suspirou profundamente e falou em um sussurro.

- Meu mestre está lá em baixo.

- Mas, Hyoga...

- O meu também, Seiya – falou Shiryu calmamente, com pesar.

- Se algo acontecer, nós protegeremos Athena como sempre fizemos. – Shun falou confiante.

E Seiya com alguma relutância se calou. Saori estava cabisbaixa e a mulher havia retornado a seu sorriso e movimentos lentos. Com um olhar e um aceno rápido de cabeça Athena concordou.

- Como posso saber se devo confiar em você?

- Não pode. Mas veja pelo meu lado, eu tenho algo que você quer e você tem algo que eu quero. Sou uma boa mercenária, estou aqui negociando quando poderia simplesmente roubar. – riu.

- Você... – estava indignada, bufou e a encarou com seriedade, calando-se e aceitando.

- Ótimo. – a mulher se aproximou da deusa e estendeu a mão.

Saori levantou e enquanto sua mão se erguia, Athena insatisfeita em sua mente reclamava que não era o suficiente, esperneava ecoando gritos de negação em sua cabeça, mas a garota foi em frente e tomou a mão branca entre a sua, firmando o acordo. Sentiu os dedos tocando-lhe como se fossem feitos em veludo e logo o toque se perdeu e a mulher virou-se andando em direção ao grupo que ainda esperava. Pôs o capuz de volta e saiu sendo seguida pelas outras tantas criaturas encapuzadas e quando a porta enfim se fechou o salão pareceu ter caído em uma escuridão profunda e silenciosa.

~0~

O modelo das fichas é o seguinte:

Nome:

Apelido (elas normalmente não se tratam pelo nome, mas sim pelo apelido, como se ele fosse sua máscara amazona, pode ser algo derivado do nome ou nome de algum personagem – feminino ou masculino - de filme ou livro, se for esse o caso, coloque a referência):

Idade:

Nacionalidade:

Aparência:

Personalidade:

História (pode criar uma história que envolva os cavaleiros, pode inclusive já conhecê-los dos tempos de treinamento ou algo assim, não necessariamente o cavaleiro citado aqui deve ser seu par):

Habilidades:

Par:

A minha vai como exemplo:

Nome: Miluen de Jamir

Apelido: Emma Frost - X-men

Idade: 239

Nacionalidade: Jamir, Tibete

Aparência: Jovem, cabelos brancos, olhos lilases, pele branca, corpo bem trabalhado, lemuriana.

Personalidade: Debochada, arrogante, sorri pouco, ri quase sempre ironicamente, gosta de provocar, pode ser muito cruel ou muito gentil.

História: Ela conhece Shion do tempo de treinamento e conheceu Dohko alguns anos depois no Santuário, pouco antes da guerra santa não qual não quis se envolver. Depois da guerra visitava Dohko de década em década, estava sempre jovem, pois já conseguiu roubar uma maçã do jardim e assim conseguir juventude eterna. Shion só a reviu alguns anos antes quando ela foi ao Santuário entregar a criança que seria o cavaleiro de Áries. Ela é mãe de Mu e salvaria a ele, Dohko e Shion sem pedir nada em troca, mas é muito esperta para tal, tirando proveito da situação.

Habilidades: Telecinese, planejamento estratégico e telepatia.

Par: Shion

Se tiverem alguma dúvida é só deixar uma MP e eu respondo logo que possível.

Beijos!

V. Lolita


	2. Capítulo 1

Olá, meninas lindas do meu coração!

Queria agradecer muito pela fichas, eu sinceramente tinha duvidas se essa fic ia sair ou não. Vou dar um spoiller de como vão ficar os pares XP

Mu – Shadow

Aldebaran – Akuma

Saga – Ishtar

Kanon – Luna

Máscara da Morte – Shamira

Aiolia – Zöe

Shaka – Black Ageha

Dohko – Away

Milo – Ange

Aioros – Robin

Shura – Mad Max

Camus – Lady Anubis

Afrodite – Scarlet

Bem, é isso, agradeço muito a todas vocês e para as fichas que não foram aceitas, me perdoem, mas eu tive que escolher x.x

Desculpem a demora pra começar, final de período, sabe como é, né? Aí vai o primeiro capítulo, não vão aparecer todas ainda porque eu tenho horror a capítulos enormes x.x. Mas o segundo já tá quase pronto, não demoro a postar.

~0~

**O ritual **

_Meteora, Grécia - Lar das mercenárias _

Suas sobrancelhas estavam curvadas em desaprovação, resmungava alguma coisa a cada cinco minutos e algumas vezes xingava alto em finlandês, falando de como havia sido injusto tê-la deixado para trás. Por vezes via a outra garota suspirar assustada com suas reclamações. Balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, não podia acreditar que aquela garota de aparência tão delicada era mesmo uma deusa. Pensava sobre isso, tinha vontade de concentrar a sua raiva nela, mas isso não seria sensato, pois a senhorita Kido havia trazidos seus fiéis cães de guarda a tira colo.

Os olhos tinham pupilas pequenas, ínfimas na verdade, sobrepostas em amarelo que se abria em um verde vivo como uma savana que se transformava em uma selva virgem. Limpou o suor do rosto manchando-o de vermelho. Estava agachada no grande salão onde costumavam fazer festas, pintando no solo quatorze círculos de magia, preparando o ritual Wicca de encarnação. Uma arte antiga que aprendera com sua avó, que havia lhe advertido para nunca realizá-lo. Tirou o cabelo do rosto pela terceira vez, os fios curtos e negros teimavam em incomodar-lhe, deixando-a mais irritada ainda. As sardas se contraiam em função da sua raiva. Queria estar com as outras, conhecer o inferno, ajudar a resgatar as almas, ter alguma ação. Mas não. Ela tinha que fazer o que só ela podia fazer. Ishtar levantou e olhou para o circulo no chão, similar aos outros oito que tinha feito, as curvas e pontas pareciam ser distribuídas caoticamente, mas na verdade seguiam fielmente um padrão, os círculos tinham o mesmo tamanho e formato, se fossem sobrepostos se fundiriam em um só.

Agachou-se novamente arrumando um detalhe, franziu a testa enquanto arrastava a tinta arrumando um espiral que havia ficado fino demais. Depois se levantou analisando sua obra, faltavam ainda cinco.

Olhou para os quatorze sarcófagos agrupados juntos as enormes janelas que davam para o jardim e suspirou pesadamente. Tinha que ser detalhista e paciente para fazer cada volta. Mas paciência nunca foi um das virtudes de Ishtar.

- Você ainda vai demorar muito? – Seiya perguntou sem ter noção nenhuma do perigo que corria.

O rosto dela se contraiu novamente e um sorriso de incredulidade quase se formou, mas os olhos cintilaram nervosos e se voltaram para o rosto despreocupado do cavaleiro de Pégasus.

- Vai pro inferno, fedelho! – disse já alterada fazendo Seiya tomar um susto – Estou fazendo o grande favor de ajudar já que a droga da sua deusa não consegue cuidar de seus próprios cachorros!

Seiya ia falar algo indignado, mas Ishtar andou nervosamente na direção dele já prestes a gritar blasfêmias. A visão da moça de calca folgada e regata de algodão suja de tinta que lembrava muito a cor e textura de sangue por algum motivo o fez tremer. Um vento quente soprou forte na sala fechada.

- Ishtar! – uma ruiva gritou abrindo a porta bruscamente.

- Que é?

A wicca virou-se dirigindo sua raiva à outra. Zoë teve o impulso de recuar, mas não o fez, tinha que ser firme. Miluen tinha sido bem clara, mas mesmo assim a ruiva não quis que mais ninguém ficasse, teriam muito trabalho para trazer os espíritos do inferno, precisaram de todas as guerreiras disponíveis. Ela tinha ficado para evitar que a fúria constante de Ishtar causasse algum problema e porque era a pessoa mais próxima de Black Ageha, que não era deixada sozinha nunca.

A ruiva ascendeu um pouco seu cosmo e envolveu a morena fazendo a expressão dela se atenuar.

- Você está fazendo aquela droga que você faz de novo, não é? – falou um pouco menos agressiva.

- Sim. Precisamos de você calma.

- Então tire esses pirralhos daqui!

A ruiva suspirou, virou-se gentilmente para Athena e seus cavaleiros e pediu que a seguissem até a outra sala. Saori que permaneceu próxima aos sarcófagos desde que chegara hesitou por um momento, mas depois assentiu com a cabeça, sendo seguida por seus cavaleiros enquanto saia.

Ishtar estralou o pescoço e se acalmou enfim, pegou a tigela com tinta e desenhou um pentagrama no chão, assim como o que tinha tatuado em sua nuca, e a partir puxou um grande arco mantendo os dedos separados para dar início a mais um círculo. Seguiu com a face pesada. Olhou para os sarcófagos e lhe bateu alguma curiosidade, levantou de onde estava e contemplou o círculo incompleto, andou até perto da janela e tocou um sarcófago, era o quarto na contagem e por algum motivo tinha ido direto para ele. Imaginou em que estado de putrefação estaria, fazia seis meses desde a guerra contra Hades. Nem hesitou em empurrar a tampa, prendeu a respiração pretendendo evitar o cheiro ruim.

Que decepção teve ao ver, depois que a poeira havia assentado, os raios de sol tocando uma face masculina perfeita, fios loiros e cumpridos, claríssimos e uma pele lisa e perfeitamente pálida. Era Saga a quem olhava e o achava, de fato, muito bem afeiçoado. Teve vontade de puxar a pálpebra para ver a cor dos olhos, mas aprendera a deixar os mortos em paz, mesmo que não fossem permanecer mortos por muito tempo. Arrastou a tampa de volta e se deteve um tempo olhando o símbolo de gêmeos cravado na rocha. Sorriu de leve e voltou a sua entediante tarefa.

**O roubo**

_Mundo Inferior – Próximo ao portão de entrada do Inferno_

O jardim das Hesperides ficava no ponto mais distante da terra, próximo a casa da noite, depois de onde Atlas cumpria sua penitência e em frente a uma das entradas que levavam ao mundo inferior. Era impossível encontrar o jardim procurando-o do mundo dos vivos e por este motivo elas haviam simplesmente se jogado no poço sem fundo do Mekai.

Estariam mortas se não fosse o ritual que Ishtar havia feito antes de partirem. Em frente aos portões do inferno separaram-se. Away seguiu na direção oposta ao Aqueronte, a parede de pedra se ergueu gloriosa a sua frente. Haviam três grandes entradas e perto delas milhares de almas que rastejavam no chão ensandecidas, agarrando-lhe a barra do vestido. Ela olhou para um daqueles rostos, o de uma criança e deteve-se absorta naquela imagem e no gemido melódico daquele espírito. Permaneceu estática o que deu tempo para um outro espírito agarrar-lhe a saia e alcançar os sedosos cabelos cor de trigo e prende-los entre os dedos. A garota nem sequer mexeu-se. Os olhos de um castanho intenso de escarlate arregalaram-se quando a melodia da criança tornou-se aguda em um choro fino. Estava de certa forma comovida e maravilhada com aquele pequeno e inocente espírito. Prosseguia onde estava e nem sequer se dava conta dos montes de almas que se aglomeravam aos seus pés, tentando subir por seu corpo. Continuaria ali, apreciando a melodia melancólica de uma inocência interrompida se não tivesse sido puxada bruscamente pela guerreira que a acompanhava, fazendo as almas envolta dela caírem lentamente soltando-a.

- Concentre-se!

Away piscou uma vez ou outra antes de o rosto pálido e os olhos foscos de Akuma aparecerem em sua mente. Olhou ainda uma vez para trás onde a criança lhe lançava uma expressão suplicante e então se voltou mais determinada para sua colega e seguiu com ela. Away não podia entender porque aquela imagem lhe incomodara tanto, já havia visto crianças chorando antes, milhares delas. Mas aquele rosto em especial a perturbava. Concentrou-se no que tinha que fazer e seguiu a japonesa que já estava muito a frente dela, prestes a entrar em uma das grutas.

**O resgate**

_Mundo Inferior - __8ª prisão, __Cócito_

Frio. Tudo o que sentia era frio, seu corpo congelado afundado na neve, e como estava furioso. Iria passar a eternidade em um inferno de gelo, mas não era por isso que estava chateado. Ele estava irado por causa dele, por causa do maldito francês, ele estava bem ali ao seu lado, mas Milo não se atrevia a mexer o pescoço para olhá-lo, aliás, mexia-se o mínimo possível, pois a cada movimento era como se seu corpo congelado se partisse.

Ele amaldiçoava Camus por já estar acostumado com o frio, e por mais que o ruivo dissesse que não era a mesma coisa Milo sabia que ele não estava sofrendo tanto quanto deveria. E o pior é que o cavaleiro de Aquário, frio e calculista como era, ainda conseguiu ver o maldito lado positivo da situação.

- Pelo menos vou passar a eternidade ao seu lado.

Ah! Mas que francês maldito, o escorpiano tinha vontade de rir, pois era engraçado que não existisse verdade mais certa que aquela. Passariam a eternidade juntos, quando se está com um amigo não pode ser tão ruim, queria que pelo menos o tivessem enterrado de frente a ele, suportaria a dor tranquilamente só para tirar o ruivo do sério com suas caretas.

Ouvia os passos na neve. Sabia o que estava por vir, preparou-se para ouvir os gritos de seus companheiros. Mu, Aldebaran, Aiolia e Shura estavam lá também. E a rotina de Valentine começava com o ariano, preso a alguns metros atrás de si, torturava-os um a um, ele ouvia os gritos, ou os suspiros dos mais fortes e esperava pacientemente por sua vez, não ligava para a dor, não diria a Valentine, mas seu corpo já estava tão anestesiado pelo frio que mal sentia seus golpes. O problema era que depois de ir até ele, o espectro ia até Camus e se demorava muito mais no aquariano. Talvez por ter ciência de que o frio não o importunava como aos outros ou talvez por Camus ser o último e ele não querer acabar de brincar tão rápido. De um jeito ou de outro, Milo queria esganá-lo toda vez que o espectro colocava as mãos em Camus, pois tinha inveja, queria ele mesmo poder maltratar aquele maldito francês.

Mas naquele dia, os passos eram diferentes, eram dois pares de pés, um andava sem esforço, enquanto o outro par arrastava o gelo de forma desajeitada. Milo não tinha vontade de se virar para olhar, estava cansado, cansado demais, semicerrou os olhos e perdeu o olhar nas colinas de neve a frente, enevoadas pela tempestade eterna do Cócito.

Estava pronto para fechar os olhos, quando um par de botas de couro marrom apareceu diante deles, um corpo feminino agachou-se a sua frente e por um momento sorriu com os olhos presos ao belo par de seios, como sentia falta daquilo, subiu os olhos pelo pescoço, fitou uma boca de lábios azulados, envoltos de uma pele branca que podia ser confundida com a neve e cabelos negros que caiam sobre o rosto, balançando com o vento da tempestade. Ela usava uma couraça de pele felpuda e branca. Ele sorria abobalhado, até que a realidade lhe segurou pelo pescoço e o puxou da cova de neve onde estava tão bem acomodado. Então finalmente tomou ciência de todos os dias da tortura de Valentine, tudo em si doía, não conseguiu ficar de pé, ajoelhou-se na neve e espalhou gelo desesperadamente pelo corpo, querendo recuperar a confortável dormência da qual fora arrancado. Seu queixo batia de frio, esfregava neve nos braços e nas feridas, sentia seus ossos estralarem. De repente ele parou, tomando consciência de que estava fora dali e de que olhar para o lado não seria mais tão doloroso.

Viu Camus deitado de barriga para cima, imóvel, com os olhos fechados, cabelos vermelhos espalhados pelo gelo e só então reparou no corpo ferido e magro, muito magro, as harmoniosas maçãs de seu rosto estavam secas, os olhos fundos e foscos. Ele estava horrível, era possível contar as costelas, até mesmo as que não estavam expostas.

O francês levantou a cabeça para ver o escorpiano rindo e gemendo de dor.

- Qual a graça? – perguntou sem agressividade na voz.

- Nunca o vi tão feio! – Milo respondeu, tentando levantar lentamente.

- E você acha que está muito bonito. – o aquariano arquejou a sobrancelha e sentou-se na neve, com os ossos estralando.

Milo caiu de dor, e depois parou para olhar para si mesmo. Também podia contar suas costelas. Contraiu os lábios, desgostoso, e depois olhou para trás, para os outros, nenhum deles conseguiria levantar, estavam todos em situação similar, senão pior. Mu havia perdido um olho e o braço de Aiolia só estava preso ao corpo por um punhado de pele semi necrosada. Sorriu triste, porém esperançoso.

Procurou o par de botas com o olhar e encontrou a couraça branca caminhando de encontro a uma outra pessoa, não sabia dizer se um homem ou uma mulher devido a quantidade de tecido preto que a cobria.

- Anubis – a primeira chamou a atenção da outra, que parecia perdida em pensamentos.

Enquanto Mad Max desenterrava os cavaleiros, ela apenas observava os cabelos ruivos de Camus e quando pode ver seu rosto, o encarou por algum tempo e os olhos deles pousaram sobre o verde dos seus, mas logo se desviaram. Será que ele não a tinha reconhecido? Mudara tanto assim desde a última vez? Certo, fazia anos, mas mesmo assim ele poderia pelo menos tê-la analisado melhor. Ficou cabisbaixa parecia procurar algo não muito importante na neve e só se moveu novamente quando Mad Max mostrou que era necessário.

- Faça sua mágica. – a morena ordenou e a outra andou arrastando neve com os pés na direção dos cavaleiros.

Quando se aproximou, Mu pode ver um rosto delicado envolto em cabelos despenteados cor de caramelo, concluiu que era uma mulher. Ela entregou um cantil ao ariano e o instruiu a beber até que dissesse que bastava. Sua voz era pouco mais alta que o uivar dos ventos do Cócito e não muito mais firme que a de um moribundo. Depois ela recolheu o cantil em sua enorme bolsa e ajoelhou-se para ficar na altura de Mu, que não tinha forças para se levantar. Ela tirou a luva e pôs a mão pálida na testa dele, sussurrou algo para ele lentamente enquanto elevava minimamente seu cosmo, quando parou de falar houve uma pequena implosão. No segundo seguinte Mu estava no chão se contorcendo de dor, uma das mãos apertava e coçava desesperadamente a orbita do olho perdido. As duas mulheres apenas olharam, Milo quis gritar com elas, mas a voz saiu rouca e incoerente.

Mu gritou por aproximadamente cinco minutos e depois parou, ofegante. A mulher do cantil falou arrastadamente:

- A cura é quase pior que a doença.

Logo o ariano tirou a mão do rosto e seu olho perdido estava lá, ele piscou algumas vezes e procurou seus ferimentos, haviam sarado. Pôs-se de pé com alguma dificuldade, estava magro e fraco, como todos os outros.

- Bom, pelo jeito funcionou. – Anúbis falou.

- Você não tinha certeza que ia funcionar? – a outra perguntou nervosa.

A moça esboçou um sorriso e deu de ombros, indo em direção a Aldebaran. Ela arrancou uma costela de Touro que estava encravada em seu pulmão, e fez o mesmo com ele.

- Quem são vocês? – Aiolia perguntou, ainda que falando baixo.

- Me chame Mad Max. – a de cabelos compridos falou com arrogância e um sorriso de deboche brotou em seu rosto – Aquela é Anubis. E no momento nos somos sua melhor chance de sair daqui.

Milo não precisava ouvir mais nada, nenhum deles precisava, as palavras mágicas "sair daqui" já conquistaram a confiança dos cavaleiros. Logo Aldebaran urrava de dor, e sem esperar que ele parasse, ela foi a Aiolia e começou seus sussurros novamente.

- O que está dizendo para ele, Anubis? – a mulher perguntou com certa impaciência.

- Nada. Estou apenas rezando. – respondeu.

No momento seguinte houve o riso irônico de Mad Max e os gritos de Aiolia. Mas não havia mais problema, eles sairiam e isso era tudo que lhes importava.

Camus foi o último a quem acudiu, talvez porque ainda estivesse ressentida por ele não tê-la reconhecido, abaixou-se diante dele e o olhar gélido se encontrou com seu olhar perturbador, o viu reagir de alguma forma e durante alguns segundos esperou que ele falasse algo, mas nada ocorreu. Sentiu uma pontada de tristeza, mas sua expressão vazia não transpassou a desilusão. Deu-lhe de beber e rezou, enquanto, de forma muito mais cautelosa do que com os demais, o curava.

**O resgate II**

_Mundo Inferior – __6ª prisão, Vale da Floresta_

Ela podia sentir a vibração do solo, estava em frente à floresta a algum tempo pensando se era prudente entrar sozinha. O farfalhar das folhas pareciam gemidos de dor, havia o som de galhos estralando. A floresta estava viva, ela sabia, esperando por mais e mais suicidas. A menina soltou o riso irônico, enfiando-se sozinha na mata infernal, esta atitude poderia ser julgada tranquilamente como suicídio.

A garota de menos de um metro e meio de altura e traços tão delicados que lembravam uma criança estava mais receosa pelo que Miluen diria depois do que por entrar no Vale da Floresta. Mas mesmo assim prosseguiu. Shadow não parecia realmente uma guerreira, perto das outras ficava menor e mais delicada ainda. Sempre com seu corte Chanel em perfeito estado, a franja atrás da orelha e nenhum único fio fora do lugar, as roupas engomadas e alinhadas a sua silhueta. Parecia uma criança arrumada pela mãe.

A morena respirou fundo, olhou para trás, levaria algum tempo até que voltassem do Cócito, e a cada segundo de demora ele estaria sofrendo, era algo que não podia permitir, mesmo que o cavaleiro achasse que merecia. Que coisa mais idiota de se fazer. Matar-se para conseguir um perdão que já tinha. Nunca entenderia a filosofia de vida de um santo de Athena. Quando Miluen deu destino a cada uma das que tinham vindo, ela percebeu que faltava um, mas nada disse. Shadow se manteve fiel até ali, mas não podia acreditar que a lemuriana realmente pretendia deixar um cavaleiro para trás. Sabia o quanto ela odiava Saga por ter matado Shion e sabia o quanto era vingativa.

O troll se afastava mais uma vez, irritado batendo a clava e jogando torniquetes por todos os lados. Deixava o homem para trás novamente, já não sabia mais o que fazer. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos cumprimentava seu algoz como a um conhecido sempre que ele chegava e se despedia educadamente quando ele ia embora, o que deixava a criatura irada e frustrada.

De todos os cavaleiros ali, ele um dos poucos que julgava justa sua pena, sofreria todos os dias pelo mal que causou a Athena. Passaria a eternidade preso aquela árvore viva, com os galhos lhe apertando os pulsos e costelas e apanhando todos os dias dos três trolls que vinham lhe ver. Os galhos vivos seguravam tão forte que suas mãos já não respondiam sua vontade há tempos, e algumas horas antes, sua mão esquerda havia caído, como um fruto maduro que se desprendeu da árvore, era apenas um pedaço de carne gangrenada, não era mais possível diferir dedos.

Como em todos os dias desde que chegara ali, assim que a horrível criatura se afastava do geminiano, um cortejo de ninfas se aproximava. A hamadríade responsável pela árvore onde estava preso tocava os galhos com delicadeza e logo os pulsos estavam soltos, ele escorregava pelo tronco e as ninfas se agrupavam em volta, apenas olhando, curiosas, sem nunca tocá-lo. Havia mais de dez, entre hamadríades, ninfas relacionadas a árvores, e trías, ninfas relacionadas com abelhas que estavam sempre untadas em mel. O cheiro doce fazia Saga sorrir de forma discreta, já não podia mostrar o sorriso, pois havia perdido boa parte dos dentes. Elas conversavam em uma língua estranha e sempre lhe fitavam com seus olhos místicos e curiosos.

A garota adentrava mais a floresta e ouvia os passos parrudos do gigante que se aproximava, se escondeu atrás de um tronco e não respirou até que ele se fosse, passou por mais sete trolls, quase se meteu no meio de uma sessão de tortura e em pouco tempo percebeu-se perdida.

- Foi uma péssima idéia. – sussurrou consigo mesma o rosto ficando grave.

Recostou em um tronco e sentou suspirando pesado. Parou olhando os cantos da floresta escura, olhou para cima e viu mata fechada, riu de si mesma pensando que esperava ver o Sol. Ouvia o som de insetos e as folhas que agora pareciam rir dela. Alguns galhos tentaram prendê-la, mas recuaram ao perceber que estava viva. A morena olhou novamente para cima e concluiu que estava com problemas sérios dessa vez. Passou um tempo descansando, preparando-se para voltar a sua busca, quando um enxame de abelhas pareceu atacá-la gratuitamente. Ela moveu-se para escapar, sentindo o pânico crescer em seu intimo, mas as abelhas continuavam perseguindo-a. Era terrivelmente alérgica às picadas, só de pensar já estava suando frio e ofegando. Ela correu, e depois de algum tempo, percebeu que os insetos estavam guiando-a. Fechavam alguns caminhos e abriam outros. Tentou acalmar seu coração e seguiu a trilha que aqueles bichos traçavam. Em pouco tempo ouviu o coral de vozes femininas descompassadas e agitadas.

Chegou a elas ainda ofegante da corrida. A morena olhou para as ninfas e as mesmas se afastaram lentamente, abrindo passagem. As abelhas que a perseguiam rodearam-na mais uma vez fazendo seu coração saltar para a garganta e foram então de encontro a uma das trías, afundando-se no mel em sua pele. Quando todas finalmente se afastaram ela pode ver o homem caído no chão. Correu até ele e levantou-lhe o rosto delicadamente. Saga estranhou o toque e fez uma expressão interrogativa ao fitar as duas safiras a sua frente.

- Vim tirá-lo daqui. – falou sussurrando – Consegue andar?

- Não quero. – ele tinha dificuldade para falar, sua mandíbula estava fraturada, e os dentes que faltavam também não ajudavam – Eu mereço ficar, me deixe. – a morena suspirou com impaciência.

- Não iria nem se fosse a vontade de Athena?

Ele levantou o rosto e os olhos marejaram, a menina o fitou, preocupada, e ele fez menção de ficar de pé. Logo ao tentar percebeu a perna quebrada e sorriu para ela um pouco sem jeito. Shadow o apoiou em seu ombro, embora fosse muito menor conseguiram seguir bem assim. O cortejo de ninfas os acompanhou até a saída, evitando que se perdessem ou fossem encontrados. Na saída estas acenaram sorrindo para ele, Saga levantou o braço esquerdo para retribuir o cumprimento, mas percebeu que não tinha mais aquela mão, deu de ombros, sorrindo sem graça, as ninfas riram de volta e voltaram correndo e saltitando para dentro da floresta.

- É. – a menina falou com ironia – Acho que você estava bem acompanhado lá, por isso não queria ir embora. – ele riu esquecendo-se de cobrir a boca banguela.

A menina sorriu debochando, e ele ficou sem jeito, com a mão direita cobriu a boca e perguntou quem ela era.

- Minhas amigas de chamam de Shadow. Nós viemos tirar vocês daqui. – ela tentava apressar o passo enquanto falava – Não se preocupe com os ferimentos, ou com a mão, tenho uma amiga que pode dar um jeito nisso. Vou levá-lo até ela e depois vou buscar seu irmão. – disse de forma seca, mas ainda assim gentil.

Saga assentiu com a cabeça, estava mesmo preocupado com Kanon, mas sentiu-se seguro. E se Athena achava mesmo que sua dívida já havia sido paga, já passava da hora de sair daquele lugar.

Ah, sim, quase esqueci. Se vocês me permitem, farei algumas alterações nas fichas, pelo bem da fic (Muahahahahaahah x})

**Precisa-se: **Beta-reader, se alguém quiser se candidatar eu agradeço ^^

Obrigada, mais uma vez,

Beijos!

V. Lolita


	3. Capítulo 2

Olá, meninas!

Sei que demorei de novo x.x

O capítulo já tava pronto e bonitinho, ia postar sábado, mas tive alguns problemas no trabalho e só tenho vindo pra casa tomar banho e dormir. Sem falar na faculdade tirando meu juízo. Só agora parei um pouco, apesar de ainda ter duas provas amanhã x.x

Perdoem-me!

Agora chega de desculpas... Vamos ao capítulo!

~0~

**O roubo II**

_Mundo Inferior – Próximo ao portão de entrada do Inferno_

Akuma havia analisado bem cada uma das entradas, de uma vinha cheiro de pedra quente e fumaça, um cheiro bem leve, leve demais para um humano normal sentir. De outra vinha cheiro de sal, imaginou que fosse dar em algum domínio marinho e na terceira... Ah, a terceira! Cheirava a orquídea, orvalho fresco e maças. Tirou uma adaga da bota e riscou a entrada da gruta. Esperou alguns segundos para ter certeza que a pedra não ia se curar pondo a mão sobre a marca que deixara. Virou a cabeça para trás e tendo certeza que Away estava em seu encalço adentrou a gruta. Um pouco mais a frente ela se abria em um grande salão de pedra cheio de pequenos túneis.

A japonesa jogou seus longos cabelos castanhos por cima de ombro, juntou as mãos e concentrou seu cosmo. Deduzia que apenas um túnel levava ao jardim e todos os outros as trariam de volta àquele salão ou pior, levariam a uma das outras saídas. Akuma sentiu as diversas correntes de ar, todas cheirando a mata fresca. Por um momento sentiu-se confusa, sem saber para onde ir. Away esperou atrás dela sem fazer um movimento sequer. A ninja fechou os olhos e respirou mais fundo, fez um movimento com as mãos em volta do corpo, abrindo os braços como a asas e lentamente pousando os dedos sobre o rosto. Havia uma simetria perfeita entre as mãos e quando Akuma abriu os olhos os braços moveram-se bruscamente sendo jogados para trás como se tivessem levado um choque.

Os túneis apareceram claros diante de seus olhos cegos, brilhavam em nuances de azul, cinza e vermelho. E um único entre aqueles brilhava verde e laranja como um jardim ao entardecer. Sem hesitar Akuma seguiu por aquele, sendo prontamente seguida por Away, que nada mais conseguia ver na escuridão que se precipitava.

**O resgate III**

_Mundo Inferior - 5__ª prisão_

Suas jóias tilintavam, o calor aquecia o metal e estava começando a incomodar, ela tirou os braceletes de ouro e aos poucos os deixou pelo caminho. As labaredas de fogo azul a faziam suar. Arrancou também os brincos da orelha quando sentiu que estavam queimando, tirou três da esquerda e os outros dois da orelha direita. Ouvia o trepidar das chamas, as batidas incessantes de carne e osso contra a madeira e os gritos sufocados, sofridos e intercalados com tosse. A fumaça se erguia negra e ficava cada vez mais difícil respirar. À medida que caminhava para dentro da prisão a quantidade de caixões aumentava, e o espaço entre eles era quase estreito demais para que pudesse passar sem se queimar. Mantinha os olhos negros cerrados e o pano úmido sobre a boca e o nariz.

A cada passo levantava as cinzas no chão, os caixões de ébano se apertavam sem organização, as frestas de madeira em brasa se espalhavam por todo o local devido aos socos desesperados nas tampas bem parafusadas. Ela já começava a tossir. Sua intuição a dizia que estava perto, e nunca discutira com seus instintos antes, nunca haviam falhado. Pálpebras bem fechadas para evitar as cinzas e fumaça. Ela parou em frente a um caixão. Não eram ouvidos gritos vindos dali. Por um momento pensou que o cavaleiro poderia ter morrido, e só então percebeu o absurdo, pois ele já estava morto. Tomou a distância que pode, criou cristais no ar com seu cosmo, e deferiu um golpe preciso que levou a tampa flamejante para longe, quicando por cima das outras caixas até se partir enfim e cair entre as frestas em brasa. Ela aproximou-se do caixote aberto e abriu os olhos de leve, semicerrando-os. No mesmo momento os olhos do homem no caixão se abriram, eram azuis da cor do céu. Uma baforada de brasa e fumaça atingiu o rosto da menina em cheio, o que a fez lacrimejar e tossir, o caixão continuava sendo consumido pelo fogo.

O ser dentro dele mal lembrava um humano, era uma forma esquelética, envolto de uma massa negra indistinta. Mãos sobre o peito segurando um rosário que surpreendentemente não havia queimado. Os dentes estavam a mostra, pois não haviam mais lábios. Havia brasas em sua cabeça, no lugar onde costumava haver uma cabeleira loira. Apenas os olhos, azuis como o céu, continuavam intactos. Ele não se movia, o caixão dele não parecia ter sido esmurrado até o limite das forças. Aquele parecia ser um homem extraordinário.

Ele via o rosto sujo de fuligem, a pele branca, o lenço amarelo protegendo os cabelos pretos e lilases, e principalmente, viu aqueles olhos, brilhantes e negros. Ela lhe falou algo, viu os lábios se moverem, mas tudo que o conseguia ouvir era o som do fogo cortejando o ébano envolta de si. Permaneceu imóvel e só pareceu se dar conta do que acontecia quando a garota o puxava para fora, ignorando as chamas que tentavam consumir suas mãos. Shaka estava tão frágil que a morena tinha medo que ele quebrasse. Não teve dificuldade em levar a ossada do virginiano no colo. Largou o pano que cobria seu rosto e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode, ou morreria sufocada pela fumaça e pelo cheiro de podridão.

Correu para fora da prisão, cada vez que sua bota tocava o chão uma nuvem de cinzas se erguia e alcançava a altura de seus joelhos. Tomava cuidado com o corpo que carregada, ele permanecia imóvel, não sabia se para ele tinha sido irremediável, esperava que não. Deixou a quinta prisão e o envolveu com delicadeza no longo tecido que trazia nos cabelos, o tomou nos braços novamente e se pôs a caminhar, agora mais cautelosa, de volta para o ponto de encontro.

**Emoções **

_Meteora, Grécia - Lar das mercenárias _

- Ela é sempre assim, não se preocupem. É o clima da Grécia. O calor a deixa irritada. – a ruiva tentava justificar as atitudes da outra.

Seiya ia fazer um comentário inapropriado, mas foi impedido por Shiryu.

- Nós entendemos.

Zöe gostava daquele cavaleiro, ele era calmo e otimista. Sua habilidade de perceber os sentimentos das pessoas tinha se tornado um problema depois que tinha vindo viver com as outras, elas sempre tinham camadas e mais camadas de sentimentos sobre uma tristeza profunda. Ela mesma era assim.

Mas sentia-se bem perto dos cavaleiros de bronze, apesar de Cisne ter algumas cicatrizes, todas elas pareciam ter sido curadas de alguma forma. Eram garotos pacíficos e lembravam a vida que tivera no Santuário. Estava especialmente contente nestes últimos dias, pois tinha um prazer genuíno em saber que salvaria seu mestre, Aioros, e seu grande amigo, Aiolia. Foi a primeira a oferecer-se a ir ao inferno, mas entendeu que seria melhor ficar, primeiro por Black Ageha, segundo porque seus sentimentos poderiam interferir, principalmente porque, estando no inferno por tanto tempo, todos os cavaleiros teriam uma aparência sofrida e desagradável.

Saori sorria para ela com certa condescendência, até ali Zöe tinha sido a única a tratá-los com cortesia, embora fosse fácil perceber algum desgosto quanto à presença de Athena. A deusa teve de vir, pois seu poder era o que selaria definitivamente as almas dos cavaleiros no corpo, ela faria a parte mais importante do ritual que era fazê-los respirar novamente. Não poderiam ter feito isso no Santuário, pois Ishtar insistia que seria considerado sacrilégio por seus deuses, nesse caso Athena veio trazendo os cavaleiros para protegê-la de qualquer mal que as Guerreiras tentassem lhe fazer.

Os cavaleiros de bronze se espalharam pela sala e Saori sentou no sofá, com o olhar perdido em uma janela.

Os cabelos de Zöe eram quase cor de rosa, em um vermelho intenso e claro, tinha uma franja um tanto desalinhada jogada displicente sobre o rosto, os cabelos eram compridos e caiam até a cintura sem fazer uma única onda, ela mexia neles nervosamente prendendo algumas mexas com uma fita lilás como seus olhos e soltando-os para em seguida prendê-los novamente. Olhava para Athena e tentava lembrar a si mesma que a curiosidade matou o gato. Mas a tentação era mais forte.

A primeira vez que viu Saori sentiu as emoções dela como um emaranhado indefinido e complexo. Ela era completamente diferente do que esperava, não parecia alguém por quem valeria realmente a pena lutar e morrer, ela era humana de uma maneira mais intensa do que qualquer humano poderia ser. Concentrou-se um pouco na expressão preocupada da garota, sentia tristeza, ânsia, esperança, mas por outro lado havia uma frustração escondida, alguma raiva. Mas era diferente de tudo que já havia sentido.

- O que está fazendo?

Zöe tremeu quando Athena olhou para ela, como se tivesse percebido o que estava fazendo, fez aquela pergunta da forma mais fria possível. Estava completamente desconcertada, via as emoções das pessoas sem nem mesmo ter que concentrar seu cosmo, era uma habilidade natural. Estava apenas olhando, como aquela garota pode ter percebido que fazia algo e o pior, por que a pergunta lhe soara tão ameaçadora? Agora mais do que nunca viu como a curiosidade podia ser perigosa. Seu corpo inclinou-se para trás de um jeito desengonçado, afastando-se do olhar firme da deusa. As finas sobrancelhas se ergueram e ela estava prestes a dizer algo para se justificar quando sentiu uma pontada na sua mente. Olhou para o teto, próximo ao grande lustre de cristal e esqueceu-se completamente de Athena. Tinha problemas maiores. Levantou-se apressada, voltando de súbito para pedir licença educadamente e depois subindo as escadas correndo, levando leves tropeços pelo caminho.

De todas as emoções que sentia, as únicas que podiam machucá-la eram as suas próprias, pelo menos era isso que pensava, até conhecer Kamome Yonekura. Black Ageha tinha aquela habilidade dela, tão única, mas sempre que entrava em transe uma sensação de treva se espalhava pela casa e Zöe era quem a sentia com mais afinco. Convertia-se em dor física, uma enxaqueca insuportável que mais de uma vez a fez desmaiar. Cruzou apressadamente o corredor que levava aos quartos das mulheres que ali viviam e chegou ao penúltimo tentando girar a maçaneta. Aquela peça de metal era redonda como uma bola reluzente e sua mão suada simplesmente escorregou sobre a superfície lisa. Pôs uma mão sobre a testa sentindo a dor ficar mais intensa e secando os dedos da outra no vestido tentou abrir novamente a porta, tendo sucesso desta vez.

A porta se abriu lentamente, e com certo espanto Zöe contemplou o ambiente em que entrara, estava completamente tomado por insetos voadores. Borboletas, mariposas e libélulas. A maioria estava pousada e inerte cobrindo toda e qualquer superfície do quarto e as outras voando como se não encontrasse lugar desocupado para pousar. A massa de insetos cobria o chão como um tapete vivo. Apenas a garota que permanecia em pé no centro do cômodo estava livre da ocupação desses bichos.

Black Ageha era japonesa, possuía cabelos negros, lisos e compridos como é comum em asiáticas, cortado em uma franja acima dos olhos e em duas mechas retas que lhe contornavam as maçãs do rosto. Balançava o corpo esbelto para frente e para trás como um pendulo, os finos braços movendo-se em oposição ao tronco. Os olhos negros e foscos, perdidos em um ponto qualquer do quarto.

Zöe tratou de alcançá-la, mas no momento que arrastou um pé para dentro do quarto a massa multicolorida de insetos se agitou voando de forma agressiva em volta da garota japonesa. A ruiva parou de andar mantendo-se estática e em menos de um minuto os insetos se acalmaram e pousaram cobrindo o quarto novamente. Alguns descansavam sobre ela, mas nenhum único inseto pousou sobre Black Ageha.

- Kamome. – Sussurrou o nome da outra tentando chamar-lhe a atenção, mas ela manteve-se em transe – Kamome! – repetiu um pouco mais alto – Kamome! – chamou aumentando o tom de voz.

Isso fez com que as borboletas e mariposas levantassem vôo novamente, a cabeça de Zöe latejou com mais força e ela olhou para a japonesa protegida por uma cortina de delicadas asas e pensou no que deveria fazer a seguir.

**O resgate IV**

_Mundo Inferior – __6ª prisão, Vale do Lago de Sangue_

O cheiro de sangue impregnava suas narinas de forma violenta, ainda assim o canceriano sorria, não estava descontente com seu julgamento, não era injusto, ele sempre se sentiu homenageado pelos gritos de agonia na sua casa, mas ali era diferente, os gritos não eram para ele. Boiava no sangue como se estivesse em uma piscina, como se fosse relaxante. Sentia o cheiro de carne cozida, a sua carne e de todos os criminosos ao seu lado, e as mãos tentando se apoiar nele para escapar do mar de sangue. Ele sorria. Ignorava a dor, as queimaduras.

A única coisa que o confortava era o quase imperceptível aroma de rosas, Afrodite estava lá, a beleza do pisciano o confortou várias vezes nos primeiros dias. Com o tempo e as marcas de queimaduras Afrodite o proibiu que o olhasse, de forma nenhuma permitiria que Câncer o visse feio. O italiano olhava em volta, todos aqueles corpos, rostos em carne viva, imaginou que estaria assim também, mas ao contrario de todos os outros, os cavaleiros não se debatiam no mar de sangue fervente, sabiam que era inútil. E de certa forma distorcida, estavam em paz. A dor foi incomoda por algum tempo, mas eles logo se acostumaram. Tentaram conversar algumas vezes, mas suas vozes quase nunca sobressaíram aos gritos dos outros condenados.

Não havia mais medo, ou arrependimento e nem mesmo percepção da realidade, era como um sonho, um sonho distante do qual não iriam acordar. A expressão de Câncer era vazia, os contornos do rosto queimados, os olhos piscavam demoradamente para depois semicerrar, o calor não permitia que os abrisse por completo. Tudo o que via eram corpos em carne viva saídos de dentro de um líquido grosso e borbulhante, envoltos em névoa vermelha, tão violentos quanto foram em vida. Mas a imagem que vinha aos olhos era ignorada pela sua mente, que não queria mostrar-lhe nada além de um belo sueco, mergulhado em um mar de rosas vermelhas. E por isso Máscara da Morte ostentava aquele sorriso debochado.

A mercenária o fitou durante alguns instantes estranhando a expressão dopada do homem, mas logo o puxou para dentro do barco feito de ébano. A madeira da borda encostou na carne das costas que se arrastavam por ela causando um gemido rouco e comprido. E quando enfim foi jogado no chão negro e polido daquela balsa ele pareceu se dar conta da realidade. Uma mulher vestindo um macacão cumprido e grosso que estava solto na parte de cima, um sutiã preto e grossas luvas de couro marrom se ajoelhou ao seu lado, ela verificava se estava bem.

- Afrodite. – sussurrou erguendo a mão trêmula, apontando para fora da balsa.

Suor escorria pela face dela, os cabelos claríssimos, repicados e lisos estavam grudados no rosto e pescoço, parando ao encontrar a pele do colo, os olhos negros sinalizaram para a popa da embarcação, então ela levantou-se começando a remar.

Câncer fez um esforço sobre-humano para sentar-se e então olhar na direção que ela indicara. Cabelos untados em sangue espalhados pelas costas, grudando em carne escarlate e pulsante. Respiração rápida. Máscara da Morte tentou se arrastar na direção dele afim de ver se estava bem, embora fosse óbvio que não.

- Eu o proíbo. – a voz trêmula e rouca do pisciano se fez ouvir e Câncer parou onde estava.

Deixou o corpo cair novamente no chão de madeira, cruzou os braços sobre o corpo queimado. Fitou o céu amarelo quase totalmente oculto pela névoa escarlate e riu. Estava saindo dali. Peixes girou um pouco a cabeça na direção do carcamano, mas não precisou fitá-lo para entender a piada e riu junto. O vapor queimava as narinas e arranhava a garganta, mas ainda assim os dois gargalhavam. A amazona apenas olhou para trás e arquejou uma sobrancelha. Fez sinal de não com a cabeça e voltou a olhar para frente, remando de forma lenta e ritmada.

Eles eram assassinos e foram condenados de forma justa, mas ainda assim estavam deixando aquele inferno, sendo salvos talvez por engano, se Hades estivesse ali, o italiano com certeza estaria mostrando o dedo do meio para ele com o mais vitorioso dos sorrisos no rosto, lhe desejaria mais sorte na próxima vez e iria embora rindo, assim como agora.

Aos poucos as risadas se acalmaram, a mulher se apresentou como Robin quando os gemidos de dor dos outros condenados ficaram distantes, e então houve silêncio. Apenas o barulho do sangue sendo acariciado com brutalidade pelo remo e dois cavaleiros inertes dentro de um barco negro, em um mar escarlate.

**O roubo III**

_Jardim das Hespérides_

Mal saíram à luz do dia e a japonesa já podia sentir o odor de podridão vindo da boca de Ládon, a serpente de Hera. A criatura já estava precipitando-se na direção delas como se tivesse sido avisada de sua chegada. Não havia sinal de alarde das ninfas que protegiam aquele paraíso. Ou as sete não se davam conta de sua visita, ou confiavam demais no dragão que protegia o lugar, e se a opção certa fosse a segunda...

Akuma tomou posição de batalha e se preparou para alertar toda e qualquer ninfa de sua presença quando a serpente de mais de quatro metros de altura tombasse morta na grama, mas quando o monstro de olhos amarelos surgiu, crescendo por entre o labirinto de árvores floridas, Away tocou-lhe o braço com delicadeza.

- Deixe comigo.

A japonesa hesitou, mas já tinha visto Away agir, então deu alguns passos para trás e viu a serpente se esticar como uma naja, dobrando de tamanho, ainda que confiasse no potencial da outra, foi precavida e mapeou todos os pontos fracos da serpente enquanto mantinha seus olhos fechados. Ládon estava pronto para dar o bote, mas antes que pudesse avançar, Away sentou-se em uma pedra, tomou o ar nos pulmões e depois soltou-o acompanhado do som inebriante de sua voz.

- "Smile, though your heart is aching"[1]

O primeiro verso saiu em um fôlego longo e melodioso. A serpente balançou a cabeça no ar e pareceu desconcertada, mas enquanto Away prosseguia com a canção Ládon abriu e relaxou as escamas marrons, os ameaçadores olhos amarelos se semicerraram e permaneceram assim enquanto o gigantesco e esguio corpo da criatura deitava-se na relva, baixando a cabeça perto do lugar onde Away estava sentada e cantando. A garota acariciou o focinho áspero da serpente e prosseguiu com sua música, apenas vocalizando a melodia quando a letra enfim acabou.

Akuma manteve-se distraída por um longo tempo. Ouvir a loira cantando era uma benção para seus ouvidos aguçados, ela não perdia uma única nota, nem desafinava. A voz saia da garganta de forma tão intensa que por vezes parecia que era um dueto perfeitamente sincronizado. Away virou-se sorrindo e fez sinal para que fosse. Continuava cantarolando para a serpente que permaneceu em paz, arrastando o rosto na grama e fechando os olhos.

A japonesa então seguiu sozinha rumo ao jardim de Hespéris.

**Resgate V**

_Mundo Inferior - 7 __ª prisão, 7º fosso_

A amazona estava sentada na beira da colina, os cabelos brancos voavam a cada baforada quente vinda dos fossos atrás de si. Os olhos lilases percorriam, pensativos, a sétima prisão e voltavam para a imensa cova a frente. Era diferente do que estava esperando. Ela abraçou as pernas e fitou atenciosamente os milhares de humanos abaixo. Procurou-os. Ela e os dois condenados àquele inferno eram os únicos que sabiam o motivo de sua pena. E no fim de tudo, era tudo por causa da amazona. A mulher suspirou.

- Não imaginei que tivesse tanto ladrão assim. – falou para si mesma, desanimada.

- O que disse? – a ruiva parada de pé a seu lado perguntou com uma sobrancelha arquejada.

- Só estava remoendo a expressão "Procurar uma agulha no palheiro".

- Oh.

A guerreira voltou os olhos esmeraldas para o fosso e prosseguiu com sua expressão de fascínio. Mirou com atenção a cova abaixo de si, era como um lago cheio e tortuoso. Havia apenas humanos e serpentes cobrindo aquela imensa concavidade. Eram visíveis os vários tipos de cobra ali, das pequeninas até cobras enormes que haviam engolido homens inteiros, e todas se moviam de maneira frenética, picando, estrangulando. Os condenados se moviam freneticamente, tentando empurrar os outros para baixo e escapar das cobras, sofrendo do efeito do veneno, alguns tinham convulsões, outros vomitavam e alguns outros cuspiam sangue. Nem toda sua admiração por aquelas criaturas podia camuflar o horror daquela visão.

- Por que cavaleiros de ouro estariam presos aí? – pensou alto com os olhos abertos e compenetrados.

- Digamos que é minha culpa. – a mulher muito mais velha sustentava um sorriso amargo.

Cerrou os olhos e procurou a presença de Shion, sempre soube onde ele estava, podia sentir sem dificuldade, pois eles sempre teriam aquela ligação. Abriu as pálpebras e levantou praguejando. Ele estava bem mais no fundo do que ela gostaria e torcia para que Dohko estivesse junto, pois de outra forma seria quase impossível encontrar o libriano. Suspirava pela milésima vez desde que descera ao inferno e quase não reparou o olhar curioso de Scarlet sobre si.

- Quer saber por que é minha culpa? – a outra apenas assentiu – Quando disse que já roubei uma maçã omiti que tive cúmplices. – com a mão indicou o fosso abaixo.

A ruiva compreendeu e sentou ao lado de Emma de forma pesada.

- Qual sua idéia para encontrá-los?

- Sei onde Shion está. É só esperar que Dohko esteja junto...

- E quando vamos pegá-los?

- Não sei... Não estou lá com muita vontade de mergulhar aí. – falou com desdém e calma – E quanto a você?

Scarlet engoliu em seco, não se importaria em andar entre serpentes, mas aquelas eram tão implacavelmente furiosas que receava um pouco. De tanto olhar e pensar achou ter sentido a tatuagem em suas costas me mexer, rastejando pela pele. A serpente verde de olhos vermelhos parecia agitada. Ela segurou o cabo dos chicotes forte entre os dedos e os olhou sentindo-se segura. Pulou da beirada para dentro do fosso, aterrissando em um ninho que najas, que embora ameaçasse se manteve distante. Caminhou lentamente com os chicotes serpenteando atrás de si, como duas fiéis cobras encantadas por seu andar.

Emma olhou para cima, trincou os dentes em desgosto e girou os olhou de volta para o fosso. Caminhou um pouco pela borda e parou, respirou fundo e saltou, mergulhando o mais próximo possível de onde sentia o cavaleiro, caindo lentamente, como se a gravidade não existisse. Esperou que a outra a seguisse, pisando sobre cascáveis e homens, usando seus corpos de cascalho enquanto seguiam até um ponto específico. A mais velha acenou com a cabeça e afastou-se observando a outra ganhar confiança enquanto avançava. Os cabelos vermelho sangue se agitaram e os lábios carnudos abriram-se lentamente.

- Ofélia – a ruiva sussurrou o nome e o chicote inflamou-se.

Scarlet o rodou acima da cabeça e depois atingiu a massa de homens e serpentes afastando-os como se tirasse terra de um buraco, repetiu o movimento algumas vezes de forma precisa, tão compenetrada que o ambiente em volta de si virou um borrão e tudo que via era o buraco se alargar mais e mais perante as chamas de Ofélia, o chicote ofensivo de Scarlet.

A outra guerreira apenas observou um tanto impaciente, balançando o pé para que uma víbora não subisse pela sua perna. A ruiva estava quase lá.

- Se ferir meus amigos com essa coisa vai sentir o peso desse chicote nas costas. – ameaçou como uma mãe que adverte para não comer chocolate demais.

Então Scarlet parou e fitou o buraco que fizera e os homens e cobras queimados que construíam uma parede viva em volta do côncavo. Olhou para a outra e esperou por alguma indicação de que era o bastante. Os olhos lilases pareciam mortos e de forma brusca, como não era normal a ela, Emma se jogou ao chão e segurando um braço masculino puxou o corpo para a superfície sem muito esforço. O chinês praticamente foi jogado para o lado, estava tremendo em meio a uma convulsão e depois de, estupidamente verificar se ele estava vivo, a lemuriana voltou-se para o buraco e agarrou uma segunda mão, sendo picada uma vez ou duas enquanto trazia o corpo dilacerado de Shion a tona.

- Sabia que estariam juntos. – falou com o mesmo sorriso amargo.

Os olhos do lemuriano piscaram, girando nas orbitas e se fechando logo em seguida. Emma o pôs nas costas e fez sinal para que Scarlet fizesse o mesmo com o outro. A ruiva o fez olhando atentamente para a borda distante do fosso, pensando como fariam para subir e antes que pudesse divagar sobre uma solução, seus pés se soltaram do chão, subindo a parede negra pelo poder da mente de Emma. Logo estavam fora dali e corriam para o ponto de encontro.

~0~

[1] Primeiro verso da música Smile, Michael Jackson

Bem, aí tem mais algumas das meninas!

Ainda não todas, mas postarei o próximo esse fim de semana, e aí vocês conhecerão todas elas! Continuarei com os capítulos mais ou menos desse tamanho, assim posso garantir posts semanais (mas só quando acabar o período) no mínimo =}

Obrigada a todas por continuarem lendo! Assim que tiver tempo respondo as reviews!

Beijos!

Até logo,

V. Lolita


	4. Capítulo 3

Olá, meninas!

Bem agora sim, estão todas aí!

Queria agradecer muitíssimo pelas reviews e elogios! Estou muito feliz de estarem todas gostando, espero não decepcionar!

~0~

**Emoções II**

A menina não tinha mais de oito anos, embora não pudesse precisar sua idade, ou em qual época do ano aquilo se passava. Estava em frente à cabana, a madeira morta rangia como um homem velho com dor nas costas. Era fim de tarde, tudo parecia cinzento, nuvens pesadas cobriam o céu, a floresta perdia lentamente sua cor vibrante. Ela estava agachada próxima a um pequeno canteiro de flores e acariciava as pétalas com a mais pura adoração.

- Vocês não morrem... – sussurrou alegremente.

A floresta fez um som diferente quando o vento soprou, pareciam burburinhos alegres, despreocupados e até um pouco maliciosos. Os pés descalços na terra fria, as mãozinhas sujas e gordinhas, o cabelo preto assanhado pedindo por um corte e as roupas brancas, quase amarelas de tão encardidas. O corpo pequeno da criança não fazia volume nenhum no tecido.

- Vocês ficam bem perto de mim.

Murmurava mantendo seu timbre comovido sempre abaixo dos sons da mata. Sorria.

Então houve silêncio, a floresta se calou, havia apenas um leve bater de asas próximo ao ouvido. A japonesinha virou a cabeça levemente, como se temesse causar algum estrago se mexesse mais depressa. A borboleta passou rente ao seu rosto e acompanhando o vôo do inseto cinzento que se afastava seus olhos, arroxeados como os céus ao fim de um crepúsculo, pousaram sobre o jovem monge. Ela não escondeu sua alegria e levantou correndo até ele, mas Gen parecia não se aproximar nunca, mesmo que eles caminhassem um de encontro ao outro. Então ela sentiu as pontas dos dedos nas palmas das mãos fechadas e parando de andar, foi lentamente abrindo-as e o sorriso que brotou ao ver seu amigo morreu de súbito.

- Vocês morreram... – sussurrou em algo entre a decepção e surpresa.

Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos ao ver as pétalas esmagadas em volta do carpelo, soltando pólen em seus dedos miúdos. Iria começar a chorar quando ouviu novamente o mesmo som de asas, mas dessa vez mais forte, como o ronco de um monstro adormecido, e atrás dele o som de risos, mas não risos alegres como os da floresta, eram diferentes, bêbados, debochados. O som de asas se tornou mais alto, insuportavelmente alto e quando deu meia volta, uma nuvem de borboletas negras passou por ela com a força de um tufão. Black Ageha protegeu os olhos com os braços, e se preparou para o choque dos insetos contra seu corpo, não este não veio. Houve apenas um som alto e grave de asas batendo-se umas contra as outras. Quando o som cessou só restaram risos. O cinza da floresta foi substituído por colunas adornadas com seda, pisos de mármore, vestidos de gala, taças de ouro e um céu azul que parecia topázio de tão brilhante. Ela baixou os braços lentamente tentando reconhecer o ambiente no qual se encontrava. Estava confusa, perdida, buscava por um rosto conhecido, mas nenhuma daquelas faces perfeitamente esculpidas e risonhas parecia reparar nela, até que dando meia volta, ela viu, no lugar onde deveria estar Gen, um homem belíssimo, com seus cabelos brancos impecavelmente derramados em ondas, o rosto másculo e liso, os olhos dourados e firmes nela. A face dele era austera, e sem se dar conta Black Ageha tomou uma postura digna da realeza, seu queixo ergueu-se de forma espontânea e quando olhou para suas mãos sujas de pólen vislumbrou entre os dedos uma maça tão rosada quando as flores que segurava segundos atrás. Então voltou os olhos acusadores para o belo homem que se aproximava com sua túnica de um branco imaculado só quebrado pelos fios de ouro do bordado. Apertou o pomo entre os dedos e falou com uma voz que não era sua.

- Não é o suficiente, papai.

Os dois ficaram encarando-se por um bom tempo, o semblante dele era grave e soberano, faria qualquer mortal cair de joelhos e pedir perdão por um crime que não cometeu. Mas ela parecia ostentar o mesmo olhar afiado, e só o deixou para fitar com desdém a maça, concentrou-se na fruta com certa estranheza e antes que pudesse perceber ouviu o bater de muitas pequenas asas ecoando de todo lugar, mas estava tão concentrada naquela cor rosa e sabia que tinha algo mais a dizer, algo importante, algo que...

- Black Ageha!

Ouviu o chamado e por um instante ficou alheia a ele, como se não fosse com ela, mas de repente lembrou-se de quem era, pretendia voltar o olhar para o homem altivo a sua frente, mas no lugar dele viu o rosto preocupado de Zöe. O bater de asas se tornou baixo, como um sussurro e de trás da outra guerreira surgiram milhares de mariposas e borboletas que voaram furiosamente para fora do quarto pela janela aberta, levando os cabelos negros como um passageiro clandestino na força de seu vôo.

Piscou os olhos algumas poucas vezes. Estava em seu quarto, pareceu confusa por um momento, mas aos poucos reconheceu o ambiente em volta, girando os olhos lentamente pelo papel de parede florido e o vasinho de violetas perto da janela e então pousou os olhos calmos e gentis no rosto de Zöe.

- O que foi? – perguntou em um tom de voz despreocupado, como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

- "O que foi"? – a outra perguntou incrédula – O que você que dizer com "o que foi"? Você estava daquele jeito de novo! Chamei-a várias vezes e você nada!

- Uhum... – ela confirmou desinteressada esfregando lentamente as pontas dos dedos, tentando sentir o toque macio do pólen com certa aflição.

A outra suspirou pesadamente, vendo que havia se preocupado a toa, sentou na cama deixando o corpo simplesmente cair sobre o colchão.

- Estava sonhando com seu pai? – perguntou com a voz mais calma, olhando para a japonesa.

Depois de alguns segundos sem resposta, Black Ageha levantou a cabeça lentamente e a encarou com certa curiosidade. Ela não parava de tocar os dedos, mas Zöe viu que tinha conseguido sua atenção.

- Você falou "papai". – a outra assentiu com um movimento quase imperceptível.

- Sim... – desviou os olhos da guerreira e voltou a fitar suas mãos como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo – Mas aquele pai não era o meu.

Concluiu mais pensando alto do que falando com a outra. Tentava não pensar em suas visões, sabia que no tempo certo a compreenderia. Passados mais alguns segundos ela esboça um sorriso com sua boquinha de boneca e lhe mostra as palmas das mãos abertas.

- Estão limpas, vê?

- É – respondeu com estranheza – Estou vendo.

Arquejou uma sobrancelha e ficou esperando a atitude seguinte. Felizmente Black Ageha voltou ao seu normal e as duas desceram, Zöe fez sala para Athena enquanto Black Ageha ia para o salão onde Ishtar trabalhava, ignorando completamente os visitantes. A finlandesa levantou os olhos agressivos quando a porta dupla se abriu, mas os relaxou quando viu que se tratava da japonesa.

- Posso ficar? – pediu permissão com sua face inexpressiva e delicada, assim como a de uma boneca.

- Desde que mantenha seus amiguinhos fora. – Ishtar se referia aos insetos.

- Certo. – Dito isso Black Ageha avançou no salão e sentou dentro de um dos círculos que já estavam prontos observando a outra – Não posso ajudá-la, posso?

- Não. – respondeu secamente.

- Então apenas ficarei quieta.

Disse e as duas calaram-se. Por mais que Ishtar reclamasse, gostava de ter companhia e quando essa companhia tinha o dom de não irritar-lhe era melhor ainda.

**Resgate VI**

_Mundo Inferior – __1ª Prisão_

Já era a terceira ou quarta vez que percorria o banco de réus, não tinha sido notada até então, mas estava se arriscando demais, se fosse alguma outra missão já teria sido abortada, mas ela fazia questão de não falhar nessa. Tentou lembrar-se por que era tão importante, não ligava para aquele cavaleiro de quem apenas tinha ouvido falar, e muito mal inclusive. Parou olhando a extensa fila de pessoas sentadas, esperando por seu julgamento, visualizou um espaço vazio no banco e sentou-se lá pensando em um bom motivo para não ir direto para casa naquele exato instante.

Recostou-se na parede de pedra e se espreguiçou pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça. A verdade é que tinha vindo apenas por curiosidade, mas para sua decepção ficara na primeira prisão, de modo não fazia idéia do inferno que se seguia atrás dos pesados portões de madeira, além da sala de julgamento.

Após a Guerra Santa, quando Hades foi derrotado e morto por Athena o submundo virou o caos. O inferno humano havia se desfeito em pó e as almas dos mortais caíram direto em Tártaros, onde os deuses condenados ficavam presos por toda a eternidade. Não tardou para que as Moiras dessem um jeito na situação. As deusas do destino que tiveram que cortar o fio da vida de Hades em decorrência da batalha. Transaram várias carreiras de fio, antes que pudessem por de volta o fio totalmente negro, o dourado e o prateado de volta no tear. Ao contrário dos mortais, os novelos onde se enrolavam os fios dos deuses não tinham fim, de modo que quando um fio era partido, só era necessária uma chance para que as Moiras pegassem a ponta e os trouxesse de volta a vida. Quando Hades regressou, viu que o mundo inferior tinha sido desfeito, as prisões não mais existiam, tudo era um espaço negro e indistinto, sem ter sequer onde se pisar. Em sete dias recriou seu mundo, demorando-se muito mais no Elísios, Hypnos e Thanatos que regressavam com ele, apressaram-se em retomar suas funções, que haviam sido desempenhadas por oneiros e ceifeiros. O inferno a pouco havia sido restituído e essa era precisamente a razão daquele banco de réus, com mais de um quilometro de comprimento. As almas precisavam ser julgadas novamente, para então voltar ao inferno ao qual pertenciam.

- Ah! Isso.

Exclamou dando um meio sorriso, lembrando-se. Era Zöe, ela havia pedido para trazer seu mestre são e salvo, e ela, de forma arrogante, havia garantido que o traria de volta. Mas como era complicado procurar alguém a quem nunca vira antes. Alto, cabelos dourados, olhos muito azuis, porte atlético, bonito... O problema é que pelo menos vinte homens naquela fila tinham essas características.

Parou um bom tempo apenas observando as portas do tribunal abrirem e fecharem-se, movendo-se de lugar vez ou outra, enquanto a fila andava, e quase sem ter intenção, percebeu algo curioso. O primeiro réu da fila continuava sendo o mesmo homem desde que chegara ali. Levantou-se do lugar com certa curiosidade, e aproximou-se, vendo que o segundo da fila ia em direção ao salão do julgamento, sem respeitar a aparente ordem de entrada. Parou em frente a ele sem preocupar-se em ser vista pelos espectros ou não. Loiro, alto, forte, bonito... Mas ele parecia muito diferente dos outros réus, qualquer médico poderia dizer que estava em algum tipo de coma.

- Aioros.

Ange chamou discretamente e o homem saiu preguicosamente de sua letargia, levantando o rosto e os olhos semicerrados para fitá-la. A ruiva de longos cabelos brilhantes mexeu na franja repicada, incomodada com aquele olhar vazio. Já tinha recebidos vários olhares como aquele vindos de Lady Anubis, mas esse era diferente. Era como se não houvesse nada atrás daqueles olhos, como se fosse apenas uma casca vazia. Os olhos azuis da menina piscaram uma vez ou outra, tentando evitar encarar o homem à frente.

- Serei julgado agora? – perguntou com a voz arrastando-se para fora da garganta.

- Não.

Logo depois de receber a resposta ele baixou a cabeça novamente e voltou a sua inércia, ignorando completamente a presença de Ange.

- Aioros, venha comigo. – chamou, ainda que começasse a achar que teria que carregá-lo.

- Certo.

Ele afirmou e levantou sem modificar a expressão de seu rosto. A ruiva deu de ombros e começou a caminhar com o cavaleiro em seu encalço, saíram do salão de espera sobre a vista de espectros, mas andavam tão tranquilamente que não foram parados em momento algum, nem sequer deram-se conta que eram fugitivos.

Aioros merecia ser chamado de santo de Athena. Ao chegar a hora de sua audiência, não encontraram um só pecado pelo qual merecesse ser condenado, voltaria aos Campos Elísios que era onde estava antes de o inferno se desfazer. Mas em decorrência de sua ajuda para abrir um buraco no muro das lamentações, Minos recusou-se a absolvê-lo. De modo que declarou recesso na audiência, e Aioros voltou à fila e lá esperou pelos últimos meses, sua mente perdendo-se a cada hora que passava, até que ele deixara de sentir-se humano e enfim havia ficado em paz.

**O roubo IV**

_ Jardim das Hespérides_

O jardim das Hesperides era na verdade uma mata florida e fechada que se abria em sete clareiras, cada uma com uma árvore de pomos sagrados no centro. O problema é que a mata era densa e as poucas trilhas que se formavam pareciam labirintos tortuosos. Flores pequenas se prendiam aos longos fios castanhos de Akuma enquanto ela avançava. Miluen havia lhe entregue o mapa do lugar impresso em rocha e ela tinha tido o cuidado de decorá-lo antes de sair de casa. Os caminhos não eram tão claros quanto nas concavidades da pedra, mas esperava estar seguindo-os como devia. Estava andando numa mesma direção há quase dois minutos, pensava se havia perdido a entrada, parou e virou-se, fez menção de voltar, mas continuou seguindo sentindo o cheio da fruta. Pisou em falso em uma raiz e escorregou por um barranco fazendo um grande barulho ao atingir um monte de folhas secas. Bateu em sua testa repreendendo-se, mas logo sentiu uma brisa leve, sem estar impregnada do cheiro de flores. Levantou-se e tateou uma raiz grande, escondendo-se atrás desta.

Concentrou-se e fazendo o mesmo que fez no vão da caverna observou a clareira que se iniciava mais a frente. A grama reluzia verde, o céu era alaranjado e rosado como o fim de tarde, bem a frente, isolada das outras árvores estava uma árvore majestosa e copa cheia e raízes que se entrelaçavam antes de enfim afundar no solo. E sentava sobre uma destas raízes havia uma mulher. Akuma suspirou quando viu que parecia calma. Os frutos brilhavam roxos, fortes e chamavam mais atenção que qualquer outra coisa ali. A japonesa percebeu vários pontos fracos na segurança do local. É óbvio, as ninfas não esperavam invasores. A japonesa decidiu parar um momento para planejar sua estratégia, o plano não podia conter falhas.

Hespéris era a mais distraída de todas as Hesperides e a mais humilde também. Tinha a aparência de uma mulher de uns vinte e cinco anos. A pele era azulada de maneira que não era comum a humanos, os olhos da cor dos frutos que protegia e os cabelos uma grande cascata negra, preso com dezenas de pequenas flores. Usava um vestido comprido e branco que se estendia por alguns metros depois de seus pés. Tinha em volta de si uma modesta montanha de livros e pergaminhos, em uma das mãos tinha uma de suas maçãs mordidas e na outra uma pena de pavão dourada, presente de Hera, com a qual cumpria sua missão de escrever tudo o que sabia. Esse era seu castigo por ter usado os pomos em seu próprio benefício. Embora fosse uma tarefa árdua, Hespéris não deixara de comer suas maçãs, as devorava dia após dia e escrevia algumas montanhas de livros. E se encontrava tão absorta em sua tarefa que ignorou o farfalhar de folhas atrás de si quando Akuma caiu. Se a guerreira tivesse passado em frente a ela levando as maçãs nas mãos ela nem notaria.

Mas a japonesa era cautelosa, usou suas habilidades ninja, foi até o tronco da árvore sem fazer um único ruído. Jogou uma kunai para cima e dois pomos caíram, ela os segurou em uma mão e a outra esperou pacientemente para pegar a peça de metal. Tão silenciosa quanto veio, Akuma partiu e deixou Hespéris onde estava, comendo uma maçã com deliberada lentidão.

**Resgate VII**

_Mundo Inferior - 7 __ª prisão, 2º fosso_

Shamira olhou para baixo com uma expressão de desdém. As paredes do fosso estavam cobertas de homens e mulheres suspensos por ganchos que perfuravam profundamente a pele, segurando-os pela carne, e abaixo havia velas como as de sétimo dia que os queimavam. A cera das velas acima caia em seus corpos nus e quando se desprendia levava junto a derme deixando-os em carne viva.

A maioria deles ainda se contorcia fazendo os ganchos enferrujados rasgarem mais a carne e sempre que um ameaçava cair, vinha um ceifeiro de capuz, voando na brisa quente cheirando a carne queimada e lhe furava mais profundamente com o ganho, balançando o corpo para ter certeza de que estava firme. Alguns deles tinham as costas tão rasgadas que os ganchos foram prendidos em torno da espinha, e o osso aparecia fora da carne Os algozes se faziam presentes também quando uma vela se apagava, ou estava curta demais para queimar.

O cheiro de podre e queimado estava dando um enjôo genuíno em Shamira, mesmo que a garota nunca fosse do tipo que tinha estomago fraco. Pôs uma mão no quadril erguendo uma sobrancelha, não queria ficar ali por muito tempo.

- Esperar por Shadow? Acho que não.

Disse para si mesma abrindo um sorriso sínico. Abaixou-se e observou a sombra que seu corpo fazia na borda do fosso e também a sombra que a luz das velas criava atrás de si. Tocou as duas e mirando de forma determinada, falou com sua voz forte e feminina.

- Achem Kanon de Gêmeos.

Nesse momento as duas sombras que apenas seguiam seus movimentos moveram-se sozinhas, atirando-se para dentro do fosso, esgueirando-se nas paredes e pôs cima dos corpos queimados. As sombras ainda tinham inicio nos pés de Shamira, mas esticavam-se de forma surpreendente para mais fundo no fosso e embora ela não soubesse quem era Kanon, sabia que suas sombras o encontrariam, pois trabalhavam de maneira misteriosa. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados acompanhavam o movimento desordenado nas paredes e evitavam fixar nos rostos sofridos. Permanecia agachada, mas se levantou lentamente quando percebeu que os ceifeiros a ignoravam.

Uma das sombras retornou rapidamente para seu lugar as costas de Shamira, mas a outra permaneceu onde estava, agarrada a um corpo cujo rosto estava perfurado por um gancho. A garota engoliu em seco. Prendeu os cabelos ondulados e castanhos em um coque bem apertado e contornou a borda até ficar exatamente acima de onde o corpo estava.

Começou a descer rápido e sem receios. Segurava nas correntes que prendiam os ganchos e então pulava para baixo tentando na machucar os condenados pendurados na outra extremidade. Era impossível ver o fundo do fosso de forma que ela evitou a todo custo imaginar como seria cair lá embaixo. Chegou enfim até onde estava sua sombra e fez com que ela voltasse ao normal. Segurava em uma das correntes fazendo com que os pés fizessem força na parede. Sentia uma pena profunda daquele homem e agora que estava ali pensou em como faria para libertá-lo sem machucar-lhe muito.

Com uma mão ainda segurando a corrente, segurou o rosto dele com a outra, movendo-o com o intuito de tirar-lhe o gancho. Não foi difícil, o problema é que tão logo havia soltado-o um ceifeiro apareceu segurou o gancho e cravou-lhe no pescoço.

Um sangue negro de coagulado escorreu e ela pôs a mão na boca quando estava prestes a murmurar desculpas. Tinha que ser feito de uma vez concluiu. Subiu para as correntes do condenado acima de Kanon, ainda segurando a corrente cujo gancho estava agora em seu pescoço. Olhou para suas sombras na parede e deu uma única ordem.

- Cortem!

As sombras em um movimento rápido cortaram as correntes que prendiam o cavaleiro da parede, dando a chance para Shamira puxá-lo pela que segurava. A face do ex-marina se contorceu de dor quando ficou pendurado pelo pescoço e foi bruscamente puxado para cima, fazendo uma parábola no ar e caindo nas costas de uma mulher de pele macia e negra. A garota o segurou e subiu dando saltos sem mais se importar em pisar nos outros condenados ou não. Os ceifeiros os seguiram, mas quando atingiram a borda do fosso pararam e voltaram as suas atividades normais.

Shamira estava ofegante, a adrenalina ainda corria em suas veias, mas mesmo assim voltou-se para o cavaleiro e tirou apressadamente os ganchos, a pele envolta das feridas estava verde e cheia de pus, de modo que se tivesse pensado um pouco mais teria ficado com nojo de tocar-lhe. Ele tossiu um coagulo que escapou pelo buraco da garganta. A garota nunca tinha visto nada assim. Não sabia ao certo o que dizer-lhe, seu primeiro impulso seria perguntar-lhe se estava tudo bem, mas a resposta era obvia.

- Acabou. – foi o que disse acariciando-lhe os cabelos chamuscados.

Ele nada disse, apenas cerrou os olhos e sentiu dor toda vez que o ar e a poeira lhe adentrava a garganta.

- É, estou vendo.

Shadow aparecia atrás dela arrumando o cabelo atrás da orelha. Falou em um tom arrogante e irritado. Havia corrido o mais rápido possível para aquele fosso para cumprir sua tarefa, não queria deixar tudo nas mãos da outra. Não é como se não confiasse na capacidade da mulata, é só que Shadow não confiava em ninguém.

- Você demorou. – a outra deu de ombros respondendo.

- Vamos sair daqui, acho que estamos atrasadas.

Shamira pôs de novo o corpo moribundo nas costas e as duas seguiram correndo em direção ao ponto de encontro.

~0~

Até o próximo capítulo, minhas leitoras queridas!

Beijos!

V. Lolita


	5. Capítulo 4

**Julgamento**

_Mundo inferior – Primeira Prisão, meses antes_

Minos estava cansado e aborrecido. Já havia ouvido todas aquelas súplicas antes, assim como aqueles rostos, bufava ao pensar na persistência humana, sempre tentando justificar seus atos, mas não havia nada que pudessem dizer que o juiz já não soubesse. Estúpidos e imundos humanos, pecadores até quando estão sendo julgados, mereciam o destino que lhes designada.

Olhou para o lado no grande salão, Radamanthys e Aiacos também ostentavam semblantes cansados, o primeiro, vez ou outra, irava e agia de forma injusta, mas uma ou outra alma injustiçada não ia fazer diferença. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo tentando manter seu ritmo, queria apenas terminar com isso. Fitava a Mu, seu próximo réu, sorriu de leve, não precisaria verificar-lhe a vida para condená-lo. Iria para o Cócito, inferno daqueles que desafiavam um deus. A mesma sentença foi dada a Aldebaran, Milo e Aiolia por terem lutado contra a vontade de Hades. Camus e Shura foram mandados para o mesmo inferno, mas por terem ido contra a própria Athena na batalha do Santuário, os pecados durante a vida que lhes foi concedida por Hades não foram analisados, não havia necessidade.

O próximo cavaleiro que lhe apareceu foi Kanon, que foi condenado ao terceiro fosso, inferno para o qual vão aqueles que cometem crimes usando o nome de deus, por ter usado Posseidon como ferramenta para sua ganância. Logo após Saga a quem nem se preocupou em olhar-lhe a história, ele tinha na testa a marca dos suicidas e por isso foi condenado ao Vale da Floresta. E então veio Shaka de Virgem, Minos parou olhando para aquele cavaleiro e seus olhos fechados e voltou-se para os outros dois juízes que continuavam suas atividades com pessoas comuns, perguntava-se porque ele teria ficado encarregado de todos os santos de Athena, mas não se demorou muito neste pensamento. Acompanhou a vida de Shaka, que era um homem arrogante, porem não havia pecado, ele era um homem extraordinário, seu único crime, se é que poderia ser chamado de crime, foi ser de outra religião e ainda assim servir a Athena. Foi destinado à quinta prisão, para a qual iam os condenados por não seguir a doutrina divina.

Como se brigassem para ser o próximo, vieram Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, condenados sem nenhuma dúvida ao Vale de Sangue, inferno daqueles que abusavam de violência. Depois entrou Dohko. Minos olhou para o teto como se implorasse a Hades por uma morte rápida, aquele homem havia vivido dois séculos e não estava disposto a discorrer os inúmeros anos que passou sentado naquela cachoeira. Para seu alívio, mal teve que chegar aos 19 anos e constatou um crime grave que para sua sorte também condenaria a Shion.

**Resgate VIII**

_Mundo inferior – __8ª prisão, __Cócito_

Caminhavam na neve já fazia alguns minutos, a mulher de cabelos negros parecia impaciente, mas Anúbis a acalmava com sua voz baixa e mórbida, dizia que eles precisavam se habituar ao movimento novamente, e quando os cavaleiros finalmente pareciam andar sem dificuldade, a loira lhes entregou casacos que trazia na enorme bolsa de couro e os instruiu a seguir mais rápido. Camus recusou o agasalho e ela recuou a mão lentamente, com certa tristeza. Ele não tinha intenção, era só que aquela temperatura era quase perfeita para ele e queria se mover livremente. Começaram uma corrida desenfreada e ritmada, os pés não ficavam sobre a neve tempo suficiente para formar pegadas, deixavam apenas uma leve pressão sobre o gelo, que logo era coberta pela tempestade eterna daquele inferno.

Já podiam ver o negro das pedras da sétima prisão, estavam quase fora do Cócito, e naquela velocidade não levaria muito tempo para escaparem. Os cavaleiros corriam, mas aos poucos Anúbis foi diminuindo o passo, os outros prosseguiam no mesmo ritmo, a loira olhou para trás e depois examinou o horizonte à frente, procurando. Não o viu. Retomou o passo, apressada, alcançando os cavaleiros que já pisavam em terra seca. A morena recolheu os casacos e correu e socou de volta na bolsa de Anúbis sem delicadeza alguma.

- Onde está Valentine? – Anúbis perguntou nervosa, apesar de sua voz não alterar-se.

- Oh! Bem... – Mad Max coçava o pescoço e retirava seu casaco desviando o olhar para um lugar qualquer no horizonte – Ali... – respondeu indicando uma pedra onde podia ser ver um braço imóvel – e ali... – apontou para a direção oposta, havia uma perna – e ali em cima tem um bocado também. – olhava para o alto da colina que ficava acima da entrada do Cócito.

A outra garota sustentou o olhar sobre o da outra, enquanto a morena sorria sem remorsos e arrumava os cabelos lisos.

- Achei que amarrar acabaria sendo uma idéia ruim.

Anúbis sacudiu a cabeça, mas não demonstrou emoção alguma. Retomaram o foco. O vento soprou trazendo neve e poeira. As duas retomaram a corrida para oeste, contornando o pé de uma planície de rocha negra, os cavaleiros as acompanharam, ainda com alguma dificuldade, mas cada vez mais esperançosos.

_Mundo inferior – 6__ª prisão, __Vale de Sangue_

Sentiu uma leve batida e então o remo cutucando sua perna.

- Atracamos, hora de levantar. – a loira parecia dar uma ordem.

Peixes saiu primeiro, evitando o olhar do canceriano, apenas voltou-se para o lado quando passou rente a ele e escondeu o rosto com os cabelos e mãos. Máscara da Morte fez um primeiro esforço para levantar e só então percebeu que deitar ali tinha sido uma péssima idéia. Os músculos cozidos estavam grudados ao ébano do barco, e depois de tanto tempo ignorando as queimaduras no sangue quente, o alívio que tivera fez a dor vir mais forte e vivida. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo para depois fazer uma segunda tentativa. Não pode, voltou a deitar bruscamente batendo a cabeça na madeira.

- Ajuda?

A mulher arquejava as sobrancelhas, olhando o cavaleiro banhado em sangue que chiava entre dentes. Só ela sabia o esforço que estava fazendo para falar tão pouco. Mas suas ordens tinham sido claras, nada de ficar tagarelando em serviço. Ele assentiu e os dois deram as mãos.

- Devag... – ele gritou antes de terminar a palavra.

Ela não tinha dó de homens, principalmente quando o assunto era dor, eles pareciam ser muito frouxos. Puxou-o de uma vez ouvindo o grito bater violentamente contra seus tímpanos, olhou em volta, preocupada, estavam em uma área silenciosa, aquele urro podia ter chamado muita atenção. Quando voltou a fitar o italiano, ele estava de pé, ombros caídos, e ainda expressão de dor, xingando Deus e o mundo em sua língua mãe, ao olhar o chão do barco era possível ver a imensa mancha de sangue e os pedaços de couro e carne humana que ficaram grudados. Mesmo preocupado com o amigo, Afrodite não ousou virar, sabia que ele ficaria bem e não podia lhe mostrar um rosto naquele estado.

Robin ainda olhava em volta, preocupada, ouvia muito ao longe o som de passos, saiu do barco puxando Câncer consigo, agia como um animal acuado.

- Temos que ir. Você grita demais, parece uma mocinha. – falou rapidamente sem poder se conter e calou-se se recriminando mentalmente.

Tinha o rosto impassível, como se não tivesse a mínima intenção de debochar. Puxou-os começando uma corrida desenfreada para dentro de uma gruta onde tudo o que se via era escuridão.

_Mundo inferior – Em algum lugar próximo à 5__ª prisão_

Shadow deixara o cavaleiro em um local não muito longe da floresta, estava demorando um pouco para voltar, mas Saga entendia que ela havia ido atrás de Kanon. Ele se encolhia entre as sombras, na entrada de uma caverna, tocava o rosto com a mão que lhe sobrara, pensava tristemente que deveria estar muito diferente do de seu gêmeo agora.

Ouviu passos e, como ela instruiu, parou de respirar durante alguns instantes, se mantendo imóvel e o mais próximo que podia da parede. Percebeu o som cada vez mais próximo e então o chiado de uma lâmina arranhando ao sair da bainha, de súbito a guerreira apareceu a sua frente. Morena com algumas mechas lilases, olhos negros como a noite, segurava uma katana ameacadoramente, e ele, naquela condição nada poderia fazer para evitar, mas ainda assim sorriu tranquilo. O que ela ia lhe fazer afinal? Ele já estava morto. Nos segundos seguintes viu a menina piscar os olhos e guardar a arma, depois ela se afastou e voltou com uma pessoa nos braços. Adentrou um pouco a gruta e pediu que fizesse o mesmo, de forma gentil e ele mancou para dentro com eles. A menina voltou seus olhos negros para o cavaleiro mais uma vez, seu corpo não parecia mais ser humano, os ossos pareciam ter sido jogados de forma desordenada dentro da pele, uma perna apenas arrastava-se em riste enquanto a outra tentava mover-se para frente, ela engoliu em seco e finalmente falou-lhe seu nome.

- Sou Luna.

- Saga. – disse cobrindo a boca.

A pessoa envolta em um tecido amarelo sujo de fuligem mexeu-se. Ela o deixou no chão, com as costas acomodadas a uma pedra. O geminiano chegou mais perto e viu o rosto queimado e os dentes brancos a mostra e depois os olhos que lhe fitavam de maneira indistinta.

- Sh-Shaka? – gaguejou o nome do outro cavaleiro que assentiu em um movimento mais do que leve.

A menina começou a falar algo, mas Saga não ouviu, estava atônito pelo estado de seu companheiro, mas que tremenda besteira dele, de esconder a banguela, olhou para Shaka e se perguntou por que, por que ele havia recebido aquela punição. De todo jeito seria injusto que estivesse no inferno, mas porque não estava no Cócito? E os outros, onde estariam? E Kanon?

Ele preocupou-se, mas tudo o que podia fazer era aguardar.

_Mundo inferior – Em direção à 5__ª prisão_

Haviam entrado em uma caverna alguns minutos atrás, e as duas amazonas insistiam para que corressem. A mais alta, de cabelos negros ia à frente e a outra atrás de todos, não havia luz, elas proibiram que qualquer faísca fosse acesa, não explicaram porque, mas a justificativa não importava muito para os cavaleiros, estavam exaustos, ofegavam um pouco, mas prosseguiam. Tudo o que queriam era sair dali.

Uma luz podia ser vista mais a frente, dobrando o corredor de pedra, eles estavam certos que era a saída, mas de súbito Mad Max parou.

- Mas que diabos foi isso? – Aldebaran exclamou quando quase tropeçou em Aiolia, por terem parado de supetão.

A amazona olhou para trás irritada pelo taurino ter falado alto, a luz mais a frente começou a mover-se de um lado para outro, para depois aparecer uma tocha por trás de pedra. A morena olhou para trás, mas o caminho era uma grande reta, não havia onde esconder tantas pessoas, não vendo outra escolha correu em direção à luz fazendo sinal para que todos ficassem quietos onde estavam. Seus pés não faziam barulho nenhum ao tocar o chão e logo estava a espreita atrás da pedra.

Quando a lâmpade finalmente se mostrou não teve nem tempo de gritar ao ver fugitivos, pois foi agilmente sufocada. A guerreira a segurou contra a parede, a tocha caiu no chão e aos poucos a ninfa foi ficando inconsciente. Mad Max a soltou e ela escorreu pela rocha e parou desfalecida no chão.

- O que você fez? – Anúbis abria caminho entre os cavaleiros para chegar à mulher a frente – Quando ela acordar estaremos mortas.

- Eu devo ser muito ingênua para achar que íamos entrar aqui e roubar as almas sem ninguém notar. – suspirou, olhou para cima e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- O que faremos agora? – apanhava a tocha do chão e olhava para a outra.

- Primeiro vocês param de conversar, podem atrair atenção. – Shadow aparecia pelo mesmo caminho que a lâmpade vinha e surpreendeu a todos.

Os cavaleiros correram em direção as guerreiras ao ver o corpo semi carbonizado que Shamira trazia sobre o ombro. Precipitaram-se sobre ele e com a voz rouca e arranhada o cavaleiro disse que estava bem, o que era claramente mentira. Anubis pegou seu cantil e fez com que ele bebesse, começando seu ritual de cura.

- Alguma idéia? – Mad Max perguntou.

As garotas se olharam, mas permaneceram em silêncio. Os tuneis da gruta criavam ecos horrivelmente altos e por ali passavam várias lâmpades que guiavam os condenados à suas respectivas prisões. Shadow tapava a boca de Kanon sem delicadeza alguma, evitando que ele gritasse enquanto se curava, seus olhos estavam furiosos e fixos e Mu, o que não passou despercebido ao cavaleiro. Houve silêncio por um bom tempo.

- E então? É isso? – Mad Max perguntou com um sorriso nervoso.

- Acho melhor matá-la. – Anubis sussurrou para as outras.

- Concordo. – Shadow finalmente soltava a boca de Kanon e voltava-se para suas companheiras.

- Não há necessidade. – Kanon se pronunciou, ainda fraco, tendo dificuldades para ficar de pé – Deixe que ela acorde e eu darei um jeito.

As mercenárias se olharam desconfiadas, mesmo que Anubis ainda achasse que a melhor solução era matá-lo abriu caminho para que o geminiano chegasse até a ninfa.

Kanon levantou com muita dificuldade e parou em frente a lâmpade desfalecida. Tentou concentrar seu cosmo e viu-se feliz por poder fazê-lo com tanta facilidade. A lâmpade puxou o ar para os pulmões com força, despertando, abriu os olhos vendo o azul intenso das íris do ex-marina, de certa forma, prosseguiu calma e não teve vontade de gritar. Kanon pousou o dedo em sua testa e deferiu o golpe sem mais delongas.

- Satã Imperial. – a ninfa ficou com os olhos foscos e levantou graciosamente.

- Vá naquela direção e esqueça que nos viu. – Kanon ordenou com firmeza.

- Sim, senhor. – a ninfa fez uma reverência e obedeceu.

O geminiano sorriu para as mulheres e depois para seus companheiros, mesmo que aquele golpe não fosse seu conseguia executá-lo, claro que não poderia pedir nada muito absurdo, acreditava que a lâmpade fora atingida tão facilmente porque realmente não fazia questão de lembrar-se deles.

Mad Max os apressou para continuar a caminhada sem dar tempo para mais conversas. Logo à frente ouviam o som de gotas caindo do teto. Shura limpou um pingo que caiu no ombro com a mão e pode sentir sem dificuldade o cheiro metálico de sangue. A frente se apresentava uma subida íngreme, escorregadia e com uma luminescência avermelhada.

- Estamos na Cachoeira de Sangue. Falta pouco.

_Mundo inferior – Em algum lugar próximo à 5__ª prisão_

Afrodite tropeçava mais do que andava, já que escondia o rosto e não podia ver o caminho claro à frente. Em algum momento a loira finalmente se irritou e entregou-se um lenço que trazia no bolso de seu macacão, assim o pisciano escondeu a face e puderam correr como se deve. Não demorou muito até avistar um trecho de rochas cobertos por uma relva escura e estreita, seguiram lado a lado com as árvores sem nunca pisar dentro da mata. Aquele era o Vale da Floresta.

Uma nuvem de poeira e cinza se ergueu a frente, caindo do teto e espalhando-se em uma corrente de ar quente, era sinal de que estavam perto, mas quando finalmente a alcançaram os dois cavaleiros reduziram o passo. Os grãos de areia atacavam as feridas como parasitas, grudavam na pele, tudo doía. Ela parou esperando os dois.

- Eu sei. – disse impaciente – Isso dói. Mas não temos tempo. Então se puderem fazer o favor de agir como homens eu agradeço. – bateu os dentes quando fechou a boca, repreendendo-se novamente por ter falado.

Segurou um braço de cada e correu puxando-os. Os dois foram obrigados a acompanhar o ritmo da mulher, ou então seriam arrastados por ela como pesos mortos e isto, com certeza, doeria muito mais. Ao atravessar a nuvem de poeira avistaram o fim da relva e uma formação rochosa limpa, lisa, sem poeira. Robin sabia que estava no caminho de alguma lâmpade, precisava apressar-se e sair dali. Seguiram em linha reta dentro de uma gruta por alguns instantes, na penumbra. Ela parou embaixo de um feixe de luz e viu as plantas crescendo para cima.

- Subindo. – anunciou saltando quase dois metros e segurando-se as raízes.

Os dois a seguiram com muita dificuldade, ao chegar logo avistaram o que parecia ser a saída da gruta, pararam rentes as sombras sentadas contra a luz.

Robin olhou nos cantos e viu apenas Luna e dois homens feridos. Preocupou-se, ela não tinha ido tão rápido a ponto de não terem chegado ainda. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte jogaram-se no chão, sentando e descansando enfim com o corpo coberto de sangue e pó.

- Agora escutem bem. – a mulher que os trouxera fazia sinal para os dois – Nem um piu. Se estiver doendo agüentem como homens, quietinhos.

Os dois a olharam incrédulos e simplesmente ignoraram virando-se para Saga, que acariciava a cabeça de um ser envolto em um pano amarelo e sujo. Afrodite não precisou de muito tempo para reconhecer Shaka, mas Câncer, com toda sua falta de tato indagou:

- Que bicho é esse aí? Arranjou uma mascote aqui no inferno, Gêmeos?

Saga o olhou com o semblante pesado no mesmo instante e Máscara da Morte percebeu que tinha feito besteira, olhou bem para o corpo negro e disforme, de olhos fechados.

- Não é o Kanon, é? – indagou temeroso.

- Shaka. – Peixes respondeu dando uma cotovelada no carcamano.

Robin sentou perto de Luna, e limpou o suor da testa com as costas da mão, tirou as luvas pesadas e jogou em um canto qualquer, olhou para a outra amazona que acariciava com os dedos os buracos vazios em sua orelha, a morena fitava os pulsos, sentindo falta do peso dos braceletes e vendo as queimaduras causadas pelo ouro aquecido.

- Você está bem?

- Claro que sim! – respondeu apressadamente se irritado com a preocupação da outra - Só sinto falta das minhas jóias, só isso. – a menina de olhos negros respondeu sem encará-la.

A outra lhe deu batidinhas leves no ombro e soltou uma baforada.

- Não agüento mais esse calor. Acha que as outras ainda demoram? Acho que seria melhor ter ido ao Cócito, eu não fui feita pra essas altas temperaturas, sem falar que deu um trabalho danado ficar remando e remando com aqueles caras tentando subir no meu barco. Tive que chutar um monte de gente, acredita? E esses dois...

- Robin! – a interrompeu.

- O que?

- Agora não.

- Ok. Certo. Já calei.

A mulher percebeu que estava falando demais de novo, deu de ombros e as duas olharam para o estreito e irregular corredor que pedra que se seguia. Ouviam ecos.

Não demorou para que a silhueta de Mad Max se destacasse na escuridão, os cavaleiros que nos últimos minutos tinham corrido mais rápido do que em toda sua vida agora caminhavam lentamente, avistando a luz na saída da caverna, um a um, saiam do túnel estreito, sujos de sangue e pó negro que se soltava das pedras ao longo do caminho. Anubis os empurrava com o intuito de alcançar de uma vez os outros feridos e terminar com aquela missão o mais rápido possível. Jogando-se no chão e caindo de joelhos de frente a Shaka, inclinou-lhe a cabeça para que bebesse de seu cantil. Não rezou para ele, não havia mais paciência para executar seu ritual corretamente, mas, diferente do que esperava, o virginiano não gritou, suportou a dor em silêncio. Kanon também apressou o passo e correu até Saga, a quem abraçou e fez gemer de dor por não perceber as costelas quebradas, o gêmeo mais novo foi empurrado sem muita delicadeza pela curandeira, que logo se precipitou em ajudar Saga e os outros dois.

Shadow encostou-se a rocha concentrando-se e esperando sentir alguma vibração, uma indicação qualquer de que Emma estaria chegando, alisava repetidamente a nuca, como se seu cabelo já não estivesse tão arrumado no lugar. Não esperaram mais de cinco minutos e lá estavam Emma, com Shion adormecido as suas costas e Scarlet com Dohko semi-acordado. A lemuriana pôs o dedo em frente aos lábios para que todas ficassem em silêncio. Segundos depois um grupo de espectros passou em frente à gruta rindo como bêbados.

- Que azar... – sussurrou Luna.

Os espectros pararam para conversar bem ali perto. Emma olhou para o alto e largou Shion no chão como se fosse um saco de batata, sem importar-se com o barulho que faria, as outras a olharam incrédulas.

- Ele não sente nada, está dormindo. – sussurrou explicando-se com uma expressão inocente.

Scarlet pôs Shion no chão e lançou um olhar significativo a Anubis, que logo cumpriu sua tarefa. Dohko foi o primeiro, não gritou, mas teve violentos espasmos e vomitou pedaços de carne e um líquido semelhante a pus, acordando de vez ao sentir seu estomago acalmar-se. Com Shion não foi muito diferente, mas o cantil já estava quase vazio, fazendo com que ele ficasse apenas em um estado de semi-consciência.

- Shamira, vá lá fora e distraia-os. – disse Robin cutucando a outra na perna.

- Por que eu? – disse a mulata com desconfiança na voz, afastando-se da loira.

- Porque você é negra, óbvio, sua vida vale menos que a nossa. – falou como se fosse algo completamente natural.

Todos olharam para Robin incrédulos ou buscando algum sinal de que era brincadeira, mas a loira parecia estar apenas dizendo algo que para ela fazia um sentido absurdo, havia sido criada assim.

- Vai pro inferno, Sete! – sussurrou irritada.

- Já estou aqui. – respondeu com serenidade, levantando o canto esquerdo do lábio.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, Emma estava resignada em esperar, não tinha mesmo mais nada de importante para fazer naquele dia. Alisava seus cabelos olhando em volta sem interesse algum, quando seus olhos pousaram sobre um par de homens idênticos para depois girar nas órbitas.

- Não mandei ninguém ir atrás dele. – disse esquecendo-se de sussurrar.

- Não precisa agradecer por eu ter corrigido sua falha, mamãe. – Shadow murmura de volta pondo uma ênfase especial na palavra "falha".

A lemuriana quase riu.

Mais alguns minutos passaram e enfim os espectros se afastaram o suficiente para que pudessem sair.

**O roubo V**

_Jardim das Hespérides_

Akuma se dirigia sorrateiramente para a saída do jardim, onde Away já a esperava, sentada em uma raiz despreocupadamente. Láton estava com a cabeça deitada sobre sua perna e os grandes e ameaçadores olhos semi-abertos, de sua garganta saia um som gutural e continuo que para a inglesa soava como uma melodia calma a qual ela acompanhava com um leve cantarolar, se sentia tão sonolenta quanto a serpente. Teria de fato dormido se a japonesa não tivesse aparecido.

- Conseguiu? – perguntou sorrindo.

Akuma já estava ali a algum tempo, mas Away não a havia percebido e tampouco percebeu o peso de seu semblante.

- Sim. – engoliu em seco.

- Que bom. – disse voltando os olhos a Láton e acariciando suas escamas ásperas.

- Away, acho estamos com problemas. – os olhos avermelhados, de um castanho intenso lentamente se viraram para a oriental.

- Que problemas?

- Não sei ao certo. – sentou-se ao lado da loira pondo a mão dentro de sua bolsa, retirando de lá um dos pomos.

- Então por que acha que há problema? – disse pegando a maça na mão e admirando a cor incomum.

O rosto da japonesa se contraiu e ela encostou a cabeça no tronco da árvore tentando afastar aquele pensamento de que algo viria a ruir em breve.

- Foi... – pausou pegando o pomo de volta – Fácil demais.

Away continuou sem entendê-la, preocupou-se por um instante, mas logo se dispersou em seus pensamentos. Nada mais falaram, já estava feito, de nada adiantariam palavras.

**Emoções IV**

_Meteora, Grécia - Lar das mercenárias_

Ishtar levantava-se e sorria satisfeita, passou as costas das mais na testa para tirar o desagradável suor sem preocupar-se em substituí-lo com tinta. Logo tomaria um longo banho, de preferência bem gelado. Olhou para Black Ageha que se levantava lentamente vindo em sua direção.

- Terminou?

- Sim, ainda tenho que lacrar as portas e janelas, mas farei isso quando elas chegarem. – afirmou dando um meio sorriso.

- Interessante. – disse a japonesa aproximando-se um pouco mais dos caixões.

- Se está pensando em abrir, saiba que não há nada de mais, parece que morreram faz só uns minutos. – Black Ageha riu de leve, sem separar os lábios.

- Não tenho intenção de abrir. – parou e deu meia volta – Eu não gosto dela. – afirmou.

- De quem? – Ishtar perguntou irritada com o único defeito de Black Ageha, falar coisas fora de um contexto.

Zöe interrompeu as duas entrando lentamente no recinto, temendo ser expulsa a pontapés. Estivera por um bom tempo na sala fazendo companhia a deusa, mas a presença de Saori se tornou insuportável e quase tão perturbadora quando a de Black Ageha quando entra em transe. Pareceu pedir permissão enquanto avançava pé ante pé, Ishtar em um movimento de cabeça pareceu consentir sua entrada, fazendo com que a ruiva andasse em velocidade normal e se apressasse em fechar a porta atrás de si.

- De quem? – Ishtar repetia a pergunta, uma vez que a japonesa não tinha respondido.

- Dela. – apontou rapidamente para a porta – Tem algo muito errado com ela.

- Sim, tem. – Zöe confirmou, pegou a conversa pela metade, mas pode entender ainda assim – Não sei bem o que é.

Ishtar apenas pensou sobre o assunto, estavam ajudando aquela mulher, aparentemente em troca de algo que as deixaria mais poderosas, embora esse não parecesse ser o objetivo de Emma. Coçou o queixo de leve e concluiu sabiamente.

- Preciso de uma bebida.

~0~

Olá! =D

Demorou mas saiu, desculpem, minhas flores, saí de férias e abandonei a fic em casa x.x

Esqueci completamente dela, foi mal. Agora já estou voltando às atividades normais (ou pelo menos tentando). Aí está mais um capítulo, estamos quase saindo do inferno, enfim! Não achei que fosse demorar tanto. o.o

Bem, é isso! Beijos, meninas!

Até breve.

V. Lolita


	6. Capítulo 5

**Resgate IX**

_Mundo inferior – Em direção ao Aqueronte_

Tropeçou em uma pedra pela terceira vez, foi prontamente aparada por Shamira que andava fielmente a sua direita, a garota tinha dificuldade em focar sua visão, pois estava perdida em outro plano, no qual o chão e o céu fundiam-se e tudo o que se distinguia eram chamas, algumas grandes e outras pequenas, das mais variadas cores e tonalidades. Curiosamente, todas as chamas dos cavaleiros eram douradas. Moviam-se a uma boa velocidade, embora Emma parecesse insatisfeita, Shion não tinha acordado e ela fazia questão de carregá-lo pessoalmente, ainda que o fizesse queixando-se.

Luna vez ou outra lembrava-se de olhar para trás, visualizar o cenário na qual estavam, mas preferia continuar com sua tarefa, usava seu talento para rastrear cosmos como se lhe fosse o natural e usar a visão para enxergar é que fosse a exceção, talvez por isso nunca se incomodasse com a franja lhe caindo sobre um dos olhos. Apesar de sua personalidade calma e até um pouco insensível, sentia-se irritada. Vez ou outra coçava as orelhas, tocando os buracos vazios e levemente queimados pelo metal quente, e depois tocava os braços cujos braceletes havia deixado para trás.

- Inferno... – sussurrou de forma quase imperceptível, sem mexer os lábios pálidos.

Apressou um pouco o passo, sentiu um vento quente soprar-lhe o rosto, que de forma estranha, balançara apenas as mechas arroxeadas de seu cabelo. Parou de andar bruscamente e recuou unindo-se ao resto do grupo que ia mais atrás.

Scarlet avançou algumas posições parado a sua frente como uma barreira, isso vez com que Luna fechasse os olhos com força, tinha um problema constante com aquela ruiva, pois era extremamente protetora e ela odiava pessoas assim. Era capaz de se cuidar sozinha e só não falou isso naquele instante porque não seria nem um pouco oportuno.

Um esquadrão de espectros passou por eles apressadamente, como uma manada em estouro. Shamira envolveu o grupo na sombra de uma rocha, tornando suas presenças imperceptíveis. Eles gritavam uns com os outros, e a frente Lune de Balrog dava ordens para se calarem, aquele espectro tinha profunda adoração pelo silêncio e as vozes esganiçadas de seus subordinados o incomodavam profundamente.

Logo que eles sumiram da vista o grupo voltou a avançar, a habilidade de Luna era muito oportuna, pois os deixava sempre um passo a frente dos espectros, dando-lhes tempo de esconder-se.

Embora tudo parecesse correr bem, Shadow arrumava seu cabelo na nuca nervosamente. Algo estava errado, tinha que descobrir o que era. Luna e Shamira estavam seguindo seu papel, não era com elas. Emma... Bem, com certeza não estava agindo normalmente, mas não era bem isso, não, não era Emma. Scarlet seguia seu instinto protetor oscilando sua posição no grupo, também não era isso. Lady Anúbis, parecia ainda mais quieta que de costume, mas isso era justificável, por isso havia sugerido que ela ficasse em casa, sua relação com Camus poderia atrapalhar as coisas, ainda que ela dissesse que não. Mad Max agora ficava um pouco mais pra trás protegendo a retaguarda, posição que deveria ter assumido desde o princípio, mas não assumira antes porque... Então ficou claro, seu incômodo era causado pelo silêncio. Desde que haviam deixado o esconderijo, Robin não havia parado de tagarelar, como de costume, e Mad Max ia a seu lado ouvindo e gargalhando de suas tiradas infames, mas agora a loira agora estava quieta, nem mesmo uma palavra. Olhou novamente para Emma e isso fez com que quase machucasse a nuca de tanto coçá-la. Havia se preocupado tanto com Anúbis, mas esquecera-se completamente de sua mãe e de seu relacionamento com Shion, sem falar de Mu. Ela é que não estava em condições de prosseguir com sua função, parecia estar alheia a tudo a sua volta.

Shadow bufou com desprezo. "Se algo pode dar errado, dará errado da pior maneira, no pior momento e de modo a causar o maior estrago possível", pode-se dizer que era seu lema. Parou de andar por um instante, esperando que Robin a alcançasse. Poderia estar cometendo com grande erro incitando-a a falar, mas tinha que verificar aquele silêncio.

- Você também sente, não é? – para sua surpresa a loira que iniciou a conversa com um tom grave, que não era de seu feitio.

- O que? – perguntou ciente da resposta.

- Tem algo errado com esta missão. – Shadow confirmou sem falar nada – Não acha que eles pareciam... – Robin pausou e tentou por a franja atrás da orelha sem sucesso algum – Procurar por algo? – falava dos espectros.

Shadow engoliu em seco. Ela e aquela mulher não tinham muito em comum, mas o fato era que ambas eram soldados quase perfeitos. A morena suspirou, seus movimentos se tornaram lentos como se toda sua energia tivesse sido direcionada ao cérebro. E de repente correu para frente do grupo, segurou o braço de Luna com força e fez com que sua voz soasse o mais firme possível, para deixar claro que agora ela estava no comando.

- Mais rápido.

Os olhos negros da outra denunciaram seu espanto, mas não durou muito, logo ela assentiu com um movimento de cabeça e seguiu mais rapidamente.

- Scarlet! – a ruiva a olhou tão surpresa quanto a outra – Ange. Agora!

Scarlet olhou para trás procurando o consentimento de Emma, mas logo pode entender a atitude da pequena, a lemuriana estava dispersa demais. Confirmou com a cabeça e saiu em disparada até Ange, mesmo sem ter certeza da razão.

**Emoções V**

_Meteora, Grécia - Lar das mercenárias_

Lembrava-se de como havia ficado desolada quando lhe disseram que seu mestre era um traidor, de como lhe dizia que defender Athena era a tarefa mais nobre da terra, mas aquela pessoa na sala de estar não poderia ser a deusa, era muito diferente do que esperava, sua presença que diziam irradiar paz era ambígua e conflitante. Black Ageha estava sentando no centro de um dos círculos, brincando com os próprios dedos, girando os indicadores nos polegares, Ishtar que a pouco havia saído voltava trazendo uma garrafa de vodka e um copinho de vidro nas mãos, sentou-se pesadamente sobre o piso, pôs os objetos delicadamente sobre os mesmo e com um dedo alisou a pintura verificando se já estava seca, dando de ombros e se servido uma dose.

- Vocês não querem, né? – perguntou fingindo educação.

- Não, obrigada.

Zöe respondeu e Black Ageha apenas balançou a cabeça negando lentamente.

A japonesa parecia concentrada em seus dedos, mas o fato era que sua noção de realidade estava distorcendo novamente, as vozes das outras duas que conversavam começaram a ecoar em sua mente e depois distanciar-se. De forma repentina a imagem de seus dedos brancos transfigurou-se na imagem de uma coluna de ossos muito salientes, a pele negra e fina como de algum bicho, os ossos estralavam diante do movimento da criatura, como se estivesse despertando de um sono profundo. Mais um estalo e depois percebeu-se estralando os dedos da mão. Engoliu em seco e olhou para as outras duas que continuavam a conversar, olhou novamente para os dedos e ao esticá-los pode visualizar novamente a coluna, a imagem estava imersa em um silêncio casto, apenas quebrado pelos estalos de ossos, estalos esses que eram altos demais, fazia com que ela tivesse vontade de tapar os ouvidos e então viu asas como de morcegos, que também estalavam alto, cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais colunas e asas e ombros enegrecidos imersos em algo que se assemelhava a piche, até o gosto de podridão chegou a vir a sua boca miúda.

**Resgate X**

_Mundo inferior – Às margens do Aqueronte_

Morto. Estava morto. Aioros mantinha a expressão vazia, como se sua face estivesse cansada demais, vez ou outra fitava o Aqueronte ouvindo as súplicas das almas perdidas naquele rio. Nada, nada lhe vinda a mente, ela sabia que deveria sentir algo, mas era incapaz de lembrar o que. Sentou-se no chão e manteve a cabeça pesa entre as mãos e os olhos bem abertos, prensava os dedos contra o crânio como se assim pudesse se fazer funcionar. Balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. "O problema não é com a minha cabeça, o coração é que quebrou", pensou consigo mesmo. Pôs a mão sobre o peito e não sentiu nada, lembrou do que deveria sentir. Desespero. Mas estranhamente nada lhe incomodava naquela sensação. "Meu coração não bate". Morto.

Sabia que não pensava como antigamente, por exemplo, tinha que se preocupar com alguma outra coisa além de seu estado emocional catatônico, mas já não podia lembrar-se de que. Talvez devesse voltar para a sala de espera, sentia-se incomodado com aquele lugar. Muito movimento nas águas do Aqueronte, ou na areia negra da praia que vez ou outra levantava-se com o vento. E principalmente, sentia-se incomodado com o olhar analítico sobre si. Evitava encarar a ruiva, mas ela não fazia o mesmo, e ostentava um sorriso enigmático, ou talvez nem fosse um sorriso, apenas uma expressão constante que carregava, mas, de toda forma, sentia-se incomodo.

- Seu irmão foi mandado para o Cócito, sabia?

A voz dela era muito incômoda, contínua, delicada, sagaz demais. Olhou para a garota e procurou o sorriso que vira a pouco, a expressão era a mesma, mas não o encontrava mais. Depois de alguns segundos dedicados a incomodar-se com a voz, enfim ele processou o que havia lhe dito, e passou então a incomodar-se com as palavras. "Irmão", "Cócito". Podia lembrar-se de um irmão, muito vagamente é claro. Um menino pequeno, muito parecido consigo, que sempre corria pra lá e para cá enquanto ele treinava. Seu rosto contraiu-se pela primeira vez nos últimos meses. "Eu amava aquele menino?". Era difícil ordenar os pensamentos, sabia que as respostas estavam lá, mas não conseguia chegar até elas. Apertou mais a cabeça entre os dedos, agora ela doía pelo esforço. Cócito, inferno. Aquilo não podia ser bom.

Ange batia dois dedos sobre os lábios. "Reação interessante", pensava. E seu sorriso enigmático, que ora aparecia, ora não, agora se consolidava, o canto de seu lábio subiu por poucos segundos. Olhou para o relógio parado em seu pulso e suspirou. Teria tempo para brincar mais com aquele homem.

**Resgate XII**

_Mundo inferior – Em direção ao Aqueronte_

Os cavaleiros não entendiam o que se passava, sabiam que do nada começaram a andar mais rápido. Shaka e Dohko pareciam ter muita dificuldade em acompanhar os outros, mas foram logo ajudados pelos demais. Shadow ainda seguia a frente do grupo, olhava para trás diversas vezes procurando pelo olhar de Emma, aprovação, conselho, qualquer coisa que lhe desse uma prova que estava fazendo certo. Mas irritava-se ao vê-la sempre distraída, ora olhando para o nada, ora olhando para... Para Mu. Desde já odiava o lemuriano, desde antes de conhecê-lo inclusive, mas naquele momento em especial sua existência se tornava um problema para ela.

Robin permanecia séria e compenetrada, matou uma possível conversa com Mad Max trocando apenas umas poucas palavras em irlandês. Lady Anúbis percebeu a agitação incomum e assumiu a posição na retaguarda, sua desconfiança constante era útil nessas horas, um mínimo movimento chamaria a atenção dos olhos verdes da francesa.

Shamira continuava acompanhando Luna, que já seguia de olhos fechados, estando muito mais absorta em sua tarefa. Scarlet já havia sumida das vistas há algum tempo, queria que tudo corresse bem, mas esperava por uma catástrofe. Torceu a boca e foi até a lemuriana.

- Emma. – chamou um tanto quanto receosa.

- Sim, meu bem? – os olhos violeta viraram-se para ela, mas ainda pareciam dispersos.

- O que há de errado com você? – perguntou visivelmente irritada, embora seu tom de voz permanecesse ameno – Não vê que estamos em perigo aqui? – a mais velha sorriu.

- Não conseguirei agir de forma não passional. Há muitas pessoas que amo aqui. Por isso eu a trouxe, Grace. – sorriu novamente e concentrou-se o caminho que tinha a seguir – É por sua conta agora.

A menina não pode esconder a surpresa, teve uma breve sensação de felicidade que foi prontamente esmagada pelo peso da responsabilidade em suas costas. Sua expressão mal-humorada voltou.

- Podia ao menos ter avisado. – praguejou consigo mesma.

**Vontade de Athena II**

_Meteora, Grécia - Lar das mercenárias_

Como? Como ela agüentava? Esta pergunta ressoava o tempo todo na cabeça da deusa que permanecia impaciente dentro do corpo perfeitamente esculpido de Saori Kido. Embora a menina parecesse apreciar tudo aquilo, Athena estava muito mais muito irritadiça, aquele cavaleiro não lhe permitia pensar com clareza, seu timbre de voz atrapalhava-lhe raciocínio no momento mais crítico. O cavaleiro de Pegasus, desde os tempos mitológicos esteve ao seu lado, e sua alma era tão conectava a dele que seus destinos sempre se entrelaçavam de uma forma que a deusa desgostava.

Ele não fazia o tipo inteligente, ou pacífico. Era sempre extravagante e falante demais, totalmente incompatível com sua personalidade. Ele era na verdade, seu contra peso. Era ele que impedia que a balança da justiça pendesse contra ela, e principalmente a favor. Porque sempre que Pégasus estava por perto, ela tinha aquele sentimento que evitara durante toda sua imortalidade e este sentimento, tão traiçoeiro a fazia feliz o bastante para esquecer seus objetivos. Mas não daquela vez. Prometeu a si mesma que não se encantaria com ele, e estava sendo absurdamente fácil porque aquele garoto em especial era, bem, infantil demais. Mesmo que sua presença lhe fosse agradável, a voz lhe deliciasse, todo aquele papo furado a irritava profundamente, e ficava ainda mais irada porque ele não era o que deveria ser, era uma criança, uma maldita criança. Como ele poderia fazê-la sentir-se assim? Como se atrevia?

Mal percebeu que sorria para ele, que agora a encarava seriamente. Ela o viu desviar o rosto em direção as portas do salão onde seria realizado o ritual.

- Vai ficar tudo bem agora, não é? – aquele timbre sério é que era um problema.

Quando ele falava calmo, com o sorriso contido, os olhos fixos em algum outro lugar, que se voltavam pra ela sem pressa, cúmplices e protetores. Dizia para si mesma que não iria sucumbir, mas Saori atrapalhava tudo, devolvendo-o o olhar, quase como se os dois estivessem tramando contra a deusa.

- Sim. Ficará tudo bem.

Respondia-lhe. Sentia uma ânsia secular de beijá-lo, mas nunca o fazia, pois ele nunca havia sobrevivido antes. E então percebeu o que estava diferente dessa vez, ele continuava a seu lado, e em breve, a elite de seu exército também estaria. Dessa vez tudo conspirava a seu favor e se fosse assim ela poderia finalmente conseguir o que a tanto tempo aspirava, e mais que isso, poderia...

Quase bateu na própria testa. Até seus pensamentos lhe traiam, olhando fixamente para a face daquela criança, imaginava-o a seu lado direito no Olímpo por toda a eternidade, e nenhum dos esforços que fazia para ser racional poderia dissipar aquela imagem. E se não podia lutar contra, aliou-se aquele desejo, transformando-o em mais uma razão impulsionando-a para cima. Era chegada a era de reinar.

**Resgate XII**

_Mundo inferior – Às margens do Aqueronte_

Não demorou muito para avistarem o Aqueronte, sem olhar para trás uma única vez chegaram a seu destino. Contornando a margem por alguns metros puderam ver ao longe o fogo apagando-se dos chicotes de Scarlet. Shadow respirou fundo e disse a si mesma para permanecer calma, avançaram e a imagem das duas ruivas ficou clara, Ange pisava na cabeça de um espectro e parecia dizer-lhe algo, provavelmente mais um de seus jogos sádicos antes de encerrar com a vida daquele homem. Viam-se cinco corpos adornados de surplices caídos na areia negra da praia.

- Você estava descuidada. – Scarlet observou enquanto guardava Ofélia e Alexia, seu chicote ofensivo e o defensivo.

- Distraí-me. – a outra a olhou um tanto surpresa – Não tem idéia do quão interessante é a situação daquela pessoa. – apontou para Aioros com o polegar.

Ange estava deliciando-se com as reações do cavaleiro quando foram atacados por aqueles espectros, conseguiu reagir sem problemas, pois estava treinada para isso, mas na ânsia de proteger Aioros, que parecia alheio ao ataque, quase foi atingida, sendo salva pelo chicote de Scarlet que passara queimando a centímetros de seu rosto.

Aiolia fez um esforço sobre-humano para correr até seu irmão, passou pelas duas e pelos corpos sem preocupar-se e foi até Aioros que estava de pé, apenas olhando o grupo se aproximar. Cada rosto lhe causava uma sensação diferente. O sorriso leve de Shura o fazia querer destruir algo, por que não podia simplesmente sorrir de volta? Lembrava-se daquele homem, era seu amigo. E Aiolia que corria para ele em um movimento que pareceu um dejavù, como se seu irmão tivesse corrido em seu encontro a vida inteira. E tinha também Saga... Nenhum rosto o fez sentir-se tão vazio quanto o de Saga. O olhar do geminiano vinha carregado de culpa, perdões, medo, ele sabia por que, podia lembrar-se bem do que ocorrera pouco antes de sua morte. Sabia o que sentiu quando descobriu da traição, mas aquilo era apenas uma memória, perguntava-se como deveria sentir-se em relação aquele homem agora, no entanto...

Estava tão entretido olhando para Saga que quase não viu seu irmão chegar tão perto, e abraçá-lo em meio a risos. "Eu também deveria estar feliz", pensava, "Mas não acho que estou". A imagem era estranha para os espectadores, Aioros parecia um boneco envolto nos calorosos braços do leonino, não se movia ou alterava sua expressão. Não sorria. Camus foi o primeiro a perceber que havia algo errado com ele. Mas de alguma forma todos concordaram em fingir que nada haviam visto, nem mesmo Aiolia quis ir mais a fundo no curioso comportamento de seu irmão.

As mercenárias ignoravam os olhares interrogativos dos dourados, pois elas mesmas estavam lançando alguns desses na direção de Shadow, que por sua vez mantinha os olhos fixos em Emma.

- E agora? – perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda.

Se Shadow soubesse que ficaria no comando teria formulado um plano melhor do que aquele, pois era simplório demais. "Entramos lá, roubamos as almas e saímos". Isso nem sequer podia ser chamado de plano. Entrar havia sido ridiculamente fácil, roubar também havia sido tranquilo, mas sair...

- Lady Anubis. – Emma respondeu pondo Shion no chão.

- Fiquem todos em círculo. – Shamira se pronunciou de súbito se dirigindo aos cavaleiros – Agora! – crispou.

Anúbis remexia sua bolsa, jogando alguns dos casacos no chão e dela tirou algo que alguns dos cavaleiros não esperavam ver de novo.

- Onde conseguiram isso? – Saga perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

Não o responderam, tampouco pareceram dar atenção a sua pergunta. Os outros ficaram um tanto inquietos com o semblante do geminiano. Mesmo os que não sabiam do que se tratava.

Emma pôs Shion no chão sem muita delicadeza, dentro do circulo formado pelos outros. Shamira passou circundando-os, fazendo um risco na areia negra com o pé. Fez sinal para Anúbis largar o objeto no chão. O que a loira trazia era a Caixa de Pandora, que havia sido usada por Sage e Hakurei para lacrar os deuses gêmeos na Guerra Santa anterior àquela. Estava guardada no décimo terceiro templo desde que Hades havia sido derrotado e foi prontamente furtada por Anúbis, que era uma exímia ladra, enquanto Emma fazia a proposta à Athena com deliberada lentidão. Por isso todas estavam lá naquele dia, para disfarçar um vulto que sumia nas sombras.

Shamira juntou as mãos e falou umas poucas palavras que aprendera com sua mestra, um fogo negro acendeu-se nos riscos na areia e subiu aos poucos acuando os cavaleiros mais para o centro.

- O que estão fazendo? – Máscara da Morte perguntou irritado e receoso quanto ao fogo que se aproximava.

- Não se movam. – Shamira disse e com um sinal de cabeça pediu que Anúbis abrisse a caixa – Até logo, santos de Athena.

O fogo chegou até eles, provocando queimaduras de frio que os desnortearam. Olharam em volta, e então suas vozes confusas soavam ao mesmo tempo, se transformando em um zumbido grave. Estavam em um ambiente escuro, fechado, o ar que se respirava era quente, esbarravam uns nos outros e aos poucos tudo foi virando silêncio como se caíssem em sono profundo.

**Emoções VI**

_Meteora, Grécia - Lar das mercenárias_

Zöe e Ishtar discutiam distraidamente, continuavam a falar sobre Athena, sobre a missão, sobre o objetivo delas.

- Por que mais iria querer a adaga? – Ishtar divagava enquanto servia-se de outro copinho de bebida pensando se aquele era o quarto ou o quinto que tomava – Se eu estivesse no lugar dela, faria o mesmo.

- O que quer dizer? – a ruiva mantinha a postura correta, sentada na posição de lótus, vendo o liquido translucido desaparecer dentro dos contornos rosados dos lábios da outra.

- Quero dizer que se meu filho e o único homem que eu amei tivessem morrido porque uma vadiazinha qualquer não consegue cuidar de si mesma, apesar de ser uma toda poderosa deusa, eu ia querer esfolá-la viva e usar a pele para fazer luvas que evitassem que minhas mãos ficassem sujas de sangue enquanto dissecava-a músculo a músculo.

Zöe engoliu em seco e tentou não olhar para Ishtar que bagunçava os cabelos negros de forma molenga. O sorriso estava frouxo e os olhos enevoados, recusando-se a ficar completamente abertos, mas ela não parecia tola como bêbados deviam parecer, sua expressão era ainda mais viva, como se estudasse seus movimentos com afinco, ela parecia insana, assassina. Ishtar por outro lado apreciava o que se passava em sua mente, que ia de pensamentos rasos sobre qualquer assunto que quisesse pensar, "Quantos copos foram? Quatro? Cinco?", até o mais completo e inebriante vazio.

- Não acho que ela faria isso. Ela mesma entregou Mu a esse destino.

- Não, ela não entregou. Este era o destino dele, com o consentimento dela ou não. E os destinos, jovem gafanhoto, sabem ser gentis com aqueles que os ajudam. – o sorriso fraco não combinava com aquele relance de sabedoria, mas logo o rosto se transfigurou em uma carranca – Quente demais. – divagou sobre o tempo.

- Pode ser, ainda assim...

A ruiva parou de falar no meio da frase, enquanto estava dedicada a não encarar Ishtar e seus olhos verdes revoltosos esteve alheia a sensação que preenchia a sala. Havia minutos que Black Ageha fazia a mesma coisa, mas ninguém consegue estralar os dedos tantas vezes assim. A japonesa queria parar, mas não se dava conta do que fazia e as outras também pareceram não perceber. Um único incômodo passou com Zöe, quando dirigiu o olhar a janela e viu uma mariposa bater contra o vidro tentando entrar. "Bobagem", sua mente tentava dizer, "É só um inseto". Mas seu instinto a fez olhar rapidamente para Kamome, que tinha sua face calma e os olhos mortos em algum lugar no piso. Levou a mão até as dela, percebendo que não eram apenas dedos que estralavam, mas toda sua mão, se forma ritmada, fazendo ângulos estranhos sem o mínimo esforço. Sem delongas, segurou os dedos compridos e finos o que fez a japonesa acordar em sobressalto. Os olhos amendoados percorreram a sala, a expressão distraída de Ishtar, o teto e só então o rosto de Zöe.

- Tudo bem. – falou pausadamente, dizendo mais para si do que para ela.

A ruiva soltou sua mão, que apertava de forma quase violenta. E a japonesa perdeu os olhos no inseto que não mais investia contra a janela. E virou os olhos nas orbitas até focá-los sobre Ishtar, que falava alguma coisa que parecia ser importante. Lacres para as janelas e para as portas. Viu a finlandesa levantar e sair andando como se não tivesse tomado nem uma gota de álcool.

- Boa idéia. – falou com a voz quase sussurrada.

- Hum? – Zöe virou-se para ela esperando que falasse algo.

- Lacres. São uma boa idéia.

O rosto de Zöe pareceu levemente confuso, e resignado quando ela suspirou. Não tinha mais intenção de tentar entender os devaneios de Black Ageha.

~0~

Oi, minha flores!

Passando rapidinho pra deixar o capítulo, semana tumultuada. Muito obrigada as meninas que deixaram reviews, vocês são uns amores

Beijos, até mais!

V. Lolita


	7. Capítulo 6

**Vontade de Athena III**

_Meteora, Grécia - Lar das mercenárias_

Saori encarava o rosto calmo e sorriso caloroso de Akuma. Inconscientemente seu rosto parecia afastar-se mais e pender de leve para o lado, evitando os olhos foscos como os de um peixe morto, mas tão profundos quanto um buraco negro. Akuma, "Demônio mau", pensou, traduzindo a palavra. Imaginava por que recebera esse nome e continuava afastando-se da outra como se ela fosse portadora de uma doença contagiosa.

- Saori. – Seiya a chamou percebendo o desconforto que a deusa sentia.

A garota engoliu em seco, e pegou a maçã que lhe era oferecida, segurando apenas com as pontas dos dedos de unhas bem feitas. Akuma esperou o peso deixar sua mão por completo para só então deixá-la pender junto ao corpo. Permaneceu onde estava, ainda encarando Saori com seus olhos cegos. A deusa voltava seus olhos ora para Seiya, ora para Away que cantarolava algo digno de um trovador, batendo a mão na perna como se pretendesse acompanhar o ritmo. E talvez, só talvez, fosse essa batida a deixar seu coração aos pulos. Pegou a maçã com as duas mãos e a encarou com certa curiosidade, a cor era bela e parecia brilhar aos seus olhos, muito diferente daquela outra. Aquela inútil fruta cor de rosa. As pontas dos dedos pressionaram mais o pomo enquanto a raiva invadia seus pensamentos, lembrava-se do rosto austero de Zeus e das palavras duras que proferiu ao torná-la mortal.

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. A melodia de Away gerava um suspense incomum, perfeito para aquele momento, moveu o braço levando a fruta aos lábios, apenas os encostou na crosta e respirou fundo uma segunda vez, deixou os dentes se posicionarem perfeitamente e deu a primeira mordida. Assim que o suco tocou a língua, milhares de imagens desconexas invadiram sua mente, pinturas que se amontoavam umas sobre as outras, as primeiras de paisagens contemporâneas que iam sendo sobrepostas por visões cada vez mais antigas. Lentamente foi dando-se conta de que aqueles eram momentos da vida de suas outras encarnações, e vez ou outra o cavaleiro de Pegasus estava presente nelas. Quando enfim engoliu o primeiro pedaço as imagens fizeram sentidos e se ligaram recompondo suas lembranças. Uma dor aguda e prazerosa invadiu sua mente e abriu os olhos sorrindo.

Viu as duas mercenárias saindo da sala e os cavaleiros de bronze lhe olhando com certa expectativa.

- E então? – Shun perguntou ansioso.

- Está funcionando. – afirmou e todos sorriram.

Sentou-se e decidiu não esperar a dor passar para dar uma segunda mordida. Antes mesmo de engolir deu a terceira e comeu daquela maçã como alguém que a muito não comia nada, como se a fome de saber consumisse seus instintos. E quanto mais mordia, mais esfomeada ficava, investindo contra a fruta até que ela virasse vazio em seus dedos. Não deixou de engolir nem mesmo o talo e cada semente destroçada fazia com que idéias sobre os mais diversos assuntos brotassem, como se ansiassem para que mais conhecimento fosse construído.

Só quando terminou lembrou-se de respirar, sua cabeça doía e girava. Ela sorria. "Sou uma deusa", pensou, e apenas daquela vez pode convencer-se disso. Saori sentia uma certa crise de identidade, por ter tantas lembranças que não fossem dela, mas não teve que se preocupar de fato, pois Athena assumira o comando, deixando que ela descansasse, como uma querida irmã mais velha faria.

**O Ritual II**

Emma arrumava os cabelos de Mu, amarrando-os da mesma forma que ele costumava fazer quando vivo, para então deitá-lo novamente e desamassar o lençol que o cobria. Levantou-se lentamente, para se voltar a Shadow, que estava sentada num canto do salão, lançando-lhe o mesmo olhar que receberia de um cão raivoso. Não imaginava que aquela menina de pele morena, tão racional e prática seria tão ciumenta. Mandou-lhe um beijo enquanto caminhava para o próximo círculo, no qual repousava o corpo vazio de Shion. Shadow desviou os olhos mal-humorados e resmungou algo inteligível sobre a "maldita mulher lemuriana".

Scarlet estava terminando de por o corpo de Afrodite no centro do último círculo vazio, sentia o rosto quente, sabia que havia corado. Deitou-o delicadamente no chão, arrumando os braços juntos ao corpo e cobrindo a nudez dele evitando olhar-lhe diretamente. Logo que arrumou a manta, suspirou e vislumbrou mais uma vez seu rosto perfeito, em um movimento quase inconsciente tocou o sinal que tinha abaixo do olho de cílios compridos e pôs no lugar um cacho rebelde que teimava em sair da forma perfeita daqueles cabelos loiros. Ia arrumar outra mecha, quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo, sua mão parou estática a centímetros dos fios sedosos do cavaleiro e então se recolheu como se tivesse levado um choque. Sentiu-se ficar vermelha até as pontas das orelhas e levantou-se rápido e caminhou em direção a Luna, esperando que ela não notasse seu embaraço.

A norueguesa de lábios pálidos, no entanto, não conseguiria reparar em Scarlet sem tirar a palma do rosto. Balançava a cabeça em negação e perguntava-se o que estava fazendo no meio de um bando de devassas. Risadas ecoavam pelo salão havia algum tempo, e não podia acreditar que elas estavam fazendo mesmo aquilo.

- Uh! Olha só essa espada. – Robin dizia enquanto tomava outra dose de vodka.

Estavam bebendo desde a hora que chegaram e riam divertidas, dissolvendo todo o clima pesado e a seriedade da situação.

- Hum... De que tamanho será que fica quando ele tá em guarda? – Mad Max emendou.

As quatro se olharam por um breve momento e então caíram na gargalhada.

- Ishtar! Você deveria estar aqui me ajudando! Já tem muita gente vagabundando por aqui. – a mulata recriminava.

Shamira estava no centro da sala, fazendo as últimas preparações para o ritual, abrindo seu grosso livro no altar improvisado, próximo a caixa de Pandora. Olhava desgostosa para os quatro mulheres do grupo que se divertiam enquanto ela trabalhava e ainda mais desgostosa ao vê-las fazendo piada de Shura, que há muito tempo havia sido seu amigo.

- Nhe. Já fiz coisa demais hoje.

Ishtar, balançava uma das mãos em desdém, indicando a sala preparada e os selos que lacravam portas e janelas. Então com o sorriso debochado voltou ao que estava fazendo.

- Imagino se isso é pré-requisito para ser cavaleiros de ouro.

Ange falou piscando mecanicamente, os olhos vidrados sem poder desviarem.

- Deve ser. – Robin dizia – O que mais explicaria o fato de todos eles serem tão bem dotados? – riram de novo.

Mad Max levantava o cobertor de Shura e as quatro estavam analisando seriamente o dote do rapaz, haviam feito isso com Máscara da Morte, Aldebaran e Milo também, tendo a mesma agradável surpresa.

Teriam feito isso em todos, mas encontraram certa resistência de cabelos brancos quanto a Mu, Shion e Dohko. Lady Anubis recusava-se a deixar qualquer uma delas tocar em Camus, em quem estava de olho desde que voltaram, apenas encarando a face morta e odiando-o por não tê-la reconhecido. Zöe também não deixara que elas brincassem com Aiolia e Aioros, exigindo respeito para com as pessoas que lhe eram queridas, Black Ageha ficara do seu lado, embora estivesse um tanto distraída naquela tarde. Luna também pedira respeito quanto a Shaka, por quem havia nutrido uma profunda admiração, apesar de mal conhecê-lo.

- Sabem, - Ishtar se pronúncia de súbito chamando a atenção das outras três, desvia o olhar pela sala até onde estavam deitados os gêmeos, seus círculos se tocavam de forma harmônica – Estou bastante curiosa quanto aqueles ali.

Disse com um sorriso malicioso brotando nos lábios. Começou a avançar a passos lentos na direção deles.

- Oh! Já interessada? – Disse Ange aguardando a sempre rude resposta de Ishtar.

- Por acaso eu falei interessada?- não virou para encarar a ruiva como faria normalmente, apenas continuou a passos lentos, como se temesse que os gêmeos acordassem – Se eu estivesse interessada, diria interessada e não curiosa!

Completou, Mad Max soltou o cobertor de Shura e reparou melhor no rosto do espanhol, nada parecido com aquela coisa seca que havia tirado do Cócito.

- É... Você está interessada. – Robin começou – Quer dizer, vocês já repararam como uma pessoa que está mentindo se explica mais que o normal? Como se tentasse convencer da mentira, porque se fosse verdade você não precisaria convencer ninguém porque estaria só falando a verdade e – levantou o braço indicando a finlandesa – ela se explicou bastante, bastaria só nos chamar pra ir ver. – parou de falar para tomar um pouco de fôlego e por a mão no queixo – Se bem que, como ela está interessada não iria nos chamar porque ela é bem egoísta e... – percebeu o olhar estreito e extremamente verde da wicca pousar sobre si como um gavião em uma árvore seca – Já calei. – levantou ambas as mãos em sinal de defesa.

Ishtar tinha seu rosto claro e sardento tomado por uma belíssima tonalidade de rosa.

- Não estou interessada. – pausou cada palavra dando ênfase e voltou a caminhar.

Mas antes que alcançasse seu destino as portas do salão abriram e Athena, junto aos cavaleiros de bronze, invadiu o recinto. Todos pareceram prender a respiração, havia algo muito diferente na postura de Saori. Zöe teve contínuos calafrios e caminhou para um canto, sentando junto a Shadow, que apenas franziu as finas sobrancelhas e depois relaxou. Ishtar bufou e deixou de lado o que estava prestes a fazer, indo em direção ao altar no centro.

Ninguém falou, tudo era silêncio e Zöe se encolhia mais a medida que o cosmo de Athena preenchia cada canto do recinto, a presença da deusa era maçante e confusão de suas emoções fazia a ruiva quase levar choques. Não saberia precisar o momento no qual Black Ageha sentou a seu lado e a envolveu com os braços finos e longos. O estômago revirava e sentia-se zonza e a dor latejante que a acometia quando Kamome entrava em transe agora parecia um carinho leve. Perguntava-se qual seria o problema com aquela garota, mas logo decidiu que não queria de fato saber. Uma onda quente e intensa atravessou sua espinha quando seus olhos cor de lavanda se encontraram com os de Athena. Por um momento achou que iria desmaiar, mas a sensação a deixou de súbito. A confusão parara, as duas distintas personalidades que lutavam dentro de Saori Kido haviam entrado em harmonia em prol de um bem comum.

Todas ficaram tensas ao sentir como se o cosmo da deusa estivesse entrando pela boca e puxando suas vidas para fora. Não conseguiram se mexer, ou reagir. Away e Akuma entraram pela porta da frente, e assim que puderam fechá-la sentiram a mesma sensação que as outras. Os cavaleiros de bronze não pareciam estar sendo afetados, ou perceber o que acontecia. Elas tentavam manter a calma, mas algumas falhavam miseravelmente, lançando a Athena olhares que prometiam vingança.

Sentiam-se sufocar, mas o corpo estava tão rígido que não poderia nem ao menos cair no chão e quando pareceu que tudo acabaria por ali e que aquele seria o último suspiro, todas soltaram o ar com força, como se os pulmões estivessem cheios, e quando inspiraram afoitas, tentando se encher de vida, os quatorze corpos que até então jaziam inanimados puxaram ar tal qual as mercenárias fizeram.

Quando elas recuperaram o fôlego, eles pareciam continuar respirando em um sono tranquilo. A deusa sorriu.

- Desculpem por isso. Era necessário.

Os cinco cavaleiros olharam para a deusa, confusos e alheios a toda tensão que se passara. Algumas das meninas resmungaram em voz baixa e Emma olhou diretamente o semblante calmo de Saori.

- Não tirou vida de nós, tirou?

Seu olhar pesado e duro hesitou desviando até Akuma e Away, mas voltou com toda força para a deusa. "Humana insolente.", pensou e logo arrependeu-se ao ver o rosto da outra espantar-se e mostrar-se compreensivo, não pode evitar, chamou-a de maldita mentalmente ao perceber que estava lendo seus pensamentos, mas assim que a lemuriana sorriu, respondeu ao gesto da mesma forma hipócrita.

- Não, só precisava de alguma energia humana para fazê-los respirar.

- Certo. – confirmou afastando-se com leveza, sabia que era verdade.

- Nossa vez então. – disse Shamira pondo uma mão sobre a caixa e olhando para Ishtar, esperando por um sinal.

A finlandesa estava mais mal humorada do que nunca, não gostava de se sentir ameaçada. Ainda sim, respirou fundo e concentrou-se em sua tarefa, queria acabar de vez com aquilo e aí passar férias agradáveis em um lugar mais aconchegante, tipo a Transilvânia.

Fechou os olhos e proferiu o início de todo ritual que realizava, uma oração pedindo a deusa mãe por sucesso e harmonia, Shamira a escutava folheando seu livro. Eram dois tipos muito diferentes de bruxas, a mulata não era wicca, não tinha a naturalidade que Ishtar parecia ostentar, fazer rituais como aquele para ela era complicado, metódico, incomum, sempre tinha que consultar seu livro, sempre tinha que concentrar-se ao máximo, por mais simples que a tarefa pudesse parecer. Nasceu bruxa, mas levou tempo demais para descobrir isso, e sua mestra se foi antes que pudesse terminar seu treinamento. Estava perdida nas lembranças sobre a época que viveu próximo ao santuário, aprendendo tudo o que podia sobre seus poderes, quando percebeu uma chama acender sobre o corpo do grande mestre do santuário e então outras doze sobre os outros cavaleiros, sendo que os gêmeos dividiam uma só.

Ishtar ficou em silêncio, os olhos reviraram de leve com um quê quase orgástico, depois voltaram ao lugar, as chamas se intensificaram e fez sinal afirmativo para a mulata. Shamira pareceu entender, juntou as duas mãos e as encostou a boca, as sombras geradas pelo fogo moveram-se sumindo embaixo dos corpos dos cavaleiros e depois um fio negro, parecendo ser feito de uma fumaça densa começou a se formar, como se saísse de dentro de seus corações, subindo até alcançar a chama de Ishtar, que assumiu uma cor enegrecida. Os fios de Saga e Kanon se enrolavam chegando juntos a labareda que ficou ainda mais intensa e negra do que as outras.

A finlandesa pôs as mãos sobre a de Shamira e olhou fundo em seus olhos castanhos, cujos tons de verde pareciam ainda mais fortes, Assentiram uma para outra concordando em abrir a caixa, e o fizeram, uma chama negra e intensa se libertou, fluindo para cima, até espalhar pelo teto, esbarrar freneticamente contra os lacres das portas e janelas.

Ishtar juntou as mãos com força, fazendo o incêndio se acalmar. Pronunciou mais algumas palavras e o fogo se partiu em quatorze labaredas que aos poucos tomaram uma tonalidade dourada e lentamente voaram para as chamas sobre os corpos, juntando-se a ela, modificando sua cor e transformando o fio negro em um branco reluzente. Ishtar abriu os braços calmamente e Shamira imitou o movimento sendo que mais lenta. As palmas da finlandesa se encontraram bruscamente e as chamas desceram aos corpos incendiando-os. Logo depois, a brasileira fez o mesmo e o fogo apagou, deixando o salão a mercê da luz do dia que entrava pela janela, iluminando partículas de uma poeira branca e grossa que se ergueu de súbito.

As duas feiticeiras se encararam e Shamira sorriu confiante. Fechou a caixa, depois o livro, agarrando-o, com os dois braços, agradecendo mentalmente a sua mestra, Carmen, pelo seu sucesso. Ishtar, por outro lado, parecia irritada.

- Ok, tudo feito. A bebida da casa acabou, então eu vou a algum bar, se precisarem de mim... – fez uma breve pausa distraindo-se ao ver que Saga acordava com um gemido baixo, mas logo voltou ao normal – Fodam-se. – e saiu porta a fora, sendo logo seguia por Robin e Mad Max que também estavam um tanto secas por um drinque.

"Fodam-se", Saga ainda estava meio zonzo, mas pode distinguir perfeitamente essa palavra, não é bem a primeira coisa que se quer ouvir quando se volta à vida, mas não estava muito preocupado com isso, apenas buscou a dona da voz com o olhar, dando com um par de portas fechando. Reparou no movimento de mais algumas garotas e levantou o torso preguiçosamente, avistou o conhecido rosto de Shadow em um canto e lhe sorriu, recebendo um aceno de cabeça mal humorado em troca. Logo ouviu um gemido, Kanon levantava pondo as mãos na cabeça. De certo estava tão tonto quanto ele. Ia ficar de pé para ir a seu encontro, quando se percebeu nu. Puxou o cobertor e amarrou-o na cintura para então ir até o seu gêmeo e ajudá-lo a fazer o mesmo. Logo depois de verificar que estava bem, virou os olhos tranqüilos para a deusa, indo até ela e ajoelhando-se, foi tudo que pode fazer. Nem sequer sua voz parecia obedecer-lhe.

- Está tudo bem. – Athena disse, parecendo compreender sua aflição, Kanon também veio a seu encontro e fez o mesmo – Sejam bem-vindos de volta.

Os dois assentiram, e aos poucos puderam ouvir outros gemidos, de mais companheiro que acordavam desnorteados.

Apenas abriu os olhos, podia ouvir certa movimentação a sua volta, rostos conhecidos. Aiolia, não tardou em reconhecer, o menino que estava sempre a sua sombra crescera. Sua cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas. Outro rosto. Shura, sorriso discreto, olhos negros, quantas vezes já não havia visto aquela face? Familiar demais, estranho demais. Ruiva, cabelos quase róseos, levou mais tempo buscando na memória e então lembrou, um desastre no arco e flecha, sorrisos constantes e dedicação invejável, Melissa, sua doce e desajeitada aprendiz. Mais um rosto, a pele negra, aqueles traços, qual era o nome? Costumava aparecer escondida para treinar no coliseu, tinha um belo soco de direita. Karin, Karin Luiza, sim, era esse o nome. Mas por que essa gente toda encima de si?

- Irmão, tudo bem?

- Sim. – respondeu em um suspiro.

- Se sente bem mesmo? – A ruiva perguntou.

- Sim, estou bem. – não importava em repetir-se, mas por que toda essa preocupação?

Os quatro ficaram de pé, dando-lhe espaço, ele agradeceu mentalmente por isso, mas algo ainda estava errado, permaneciam olhando-lhe. Esperavam por algo, queriam que levantasse? Era isso? Concluiu que sim. A tontura passou logo e ficou de pé sem maiores problemas. Viu Melissa enrubescer e Karin imediatamente desviar o olhar, Aiolia riu enquanto catava a manta do chão e a amarrava na cintura do irmão. Aioros estranhou o contato, mas não o repeliu.

- Hehe... Eu fiz a mesma coisa. – disse constrangido.

- Não adiantou de nada toda aquela sua proteção, Zöe. – Ange falava debochando, referindo-se a Aiolia e Aioros.

Os dois cavaleiros estavam alheios a isso e piscaram sem entender, Sagitário, no entanto, apenas incomodou-se novamente com a voz suave de Ange, decidiu que não gostava dela, havia perturbado-o bastante. Felizmente a ruiva logo saiu, talvez indo para o mesmo bar que Robin, Ishtar e Mad Max. Então restou a Aioros olhar para aqueles quatro rostos e não ter idéia do que deveria fazer a seguir.

Akuma estava encostava a uma parede, feliz por ouvir Emma com o filho, embora pudesse perceber a irritação de Shadow. "Uma hora isso passa", pensava. Havia muitos sons felizes ali, o ambiente estava de certa forma agradável, mesmo que os métodos de Athena a tenham deixado desconfiada e a feito se perguntar qual dos cavaleiros havia recebido seu sopro de vida, preocupada com o que poderia acontecer a ele. Ouvia Away cantar uma música alegre ao longe. Não conhecia aquela mulher muito bem, mas o tempo que passaram juntas a fez pensar em por que alguém tão distraída estaria naquele time. Seu dom era bastante útil, mas sua falta de atenção poderia ser fatal.

A japonesa deixou as pálpebras pesarem fechando-se. Pela manhã levaria a outra maçã para Posseidon, os cavaleiros partiriam e a missão estaria completa. Sim, completa e encerrada. Como tantas outras. No entanto seu instinto parecia cricrilar, tentava-se convencer que estava tudo bem, mas havia mais um mal pesando em sua alma, embora não conseguisse precisar qual era.

Os passos firmes e ritmados vieram em sua direção com certo receio. Algo estava errado e muito. Scarlet parou a seu lado e tentou sorrir, mesmo que soubesse que a mulher a sua frente não podia ver sua face. Permaneceu em silêncio olhando-lhe com demasiada piedade.

- Fale. – disse sorrindo, procurando tranqüilizar a outra, mas seu coração estava disparado.

- Você roubou a maçã, não foi? – perguntou com pesar.

Aquele cricrilar, "Ah, sim. Roubei", engoliu em seco, tentando digerir o pensamento, o que Scarlet tinha a lhe dizer não poderia ser bom.

**~0~**

Olá, minhas flores!

Bem, esse capítulo não está completo, mas eu preferi postar logo porque não sei quando poderei escrever novamente, estou montando uma empresa (ganhar dinheiro, neh? xD) e está me consumindo a vida.

Espero poder continuar logo, este capítulo seria o último antes que eu pudesse me dedicar aos romances, como está incompleto, terá ainda mais um. Mas vamo que vamo! Uma hora a gente chega =D

Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Estou sem tempo para respondê-las, mas queria que soubessem que as aprecio muito *_*

Beijos para todas e até mais!

V. Lolita


	8. Capítulo 7

**Acordar**

Seu corpo formigava, sua cabeça doía, os olhos se mantinham cerrados e os lábios entreabertos soltaram um gemido. Foi uma sensação estranha, como se nunca antes tivesse soltado um gemido como aquele. Depois veio o riso, distante, chegando sorrateiramente a seus ouvidos, amaldiçoou o chinês por interromper seu sono, estava relaxado e sentia que a muito tempo não dormia tão bem. Aos poucos a memória foi voltando, o chocalho de uma cascavel próximo a seu rosto e a lembrança da picada o fez acordar transpirando. Segurou o lençol firmemente nas mãos e fechou os olhos novamente se dando conta de que não havia sido um pesadelo, ele estava lá com as cobras e com Dohko.

Apertou o tecido com mais força e lentamente foi abrindo as pálpebras, a luz era pouca e o ambiente estranho. Cortinas grandes e rendadas cobriam uma parede inteira, móveis de madeira talhada e em um movimento pode perceber-se deitado em um colchão muito mais macio do que qualquer um que já tenha dormido. Lençóis de seda, tapeçarias cobriam as paredes amarelas. Podia ver raros raios de um sol alaranjado transpassando a renda e soube que o sol estava se pondo. Voltou-se a voz que vinha da janela, a gargalhada incontida de Libra, ele tinha motivos de sobra para rir. Não estavam mais no inferno e como era bom não sentir mais o couro de serpentes rente a pele.

Ele respirou fundo e levantou, estava nu, tocou o peito, podia sentir seu corpo jovem, já era a segunda vez que revivia jovem assim, mas algo estava diferente. Alisou o peitoral e percebeu que estava sem cicatrizes. Nada.

Arrumou os cabelos e os percebeu ainda mais longos, foi até a janela e espreitou afastando um pouco a cortina, devia estar no segundo, talvez terceiro andar, a vista do por do sol era bela. Campos de flores, o sol escondendo-se atrás de uma planície, palmeiras atrás dos muros que envolviam a casa. E lá embaixo treze cavaleiros de ouro vestindo roupas brancas e conversando sentados em uma fonte de mármore. E Dohko ria. Colocava os punhos fechados sobre a cintura e gargalhava alto. Os outros pareciam rir também. Qual era a piada? Franziu o celho e ocorreu-lhe a ideia de que estavam falando dele, principalmente por causa do modo debochado que Dohko ria. Contraiu o rosto.

A porta abria-se e ele virou se dando de sua nudez, procurou algo para se cobrir, mas parou estático no momento que viu os fios sem cor, ela lhe trazia roupas brancas, como as que os outros usavam.

- Dormiu bem?

Ela perguntou enquanto ele se aproximava. O lemuriano estava chocado, já havia perdido as esperanças de vê-la novamente, seu peito disparou e quase não estendeu as mãos para colher as roupas que ela lhe ofertava.

- Vista-se. – disse enquanto se retirava – Você tem que comer, dormiu demais. – fazia gestos leves e desdenhosos com as mãos - O jantar está quase pronto, não demore.

Ele tinha vontade de detê-la e olhar-lhe a face demoradamente para ter certeza de sua identidade, mas seu corpo não pode mover um músculo sequer, tudo que conseguiu foi ficar parado ouvindo o ranger da porta ao fechar.

**Passado I**

No geral a companhia de Luna lhe era preciosa, a menina gostava de ler e não lhe falava muito mais que o necessário. Vez ou outra tinham uma conversa mais longa sobre algum livro específico, o que sempre lhes afiava a mente, mas no geral havia aquela quietude, uma ausência tão agradável de palavras que lhe permitia mergulhar completamente nas páginas de seu livro. Mas naquele dia em especial a perna de Luna tremia sem parar e por algum motivo incompreensível a norueguesa resolveu que queria conversar.

- Faz um bom tempo que não o vejo, meu irmão, sabe? Também, não tenho notícias desde que deixei o Santuário. Talvez ele tenha até morrido em uma dessas guerras, mas eu nunca parei para pensar em nada disso antes. Acha que é muita insensibilidade da minha parte?

Lady Anubis limitou-se a levantar os olhos do livro e levá-los de encontro aos dela, mostrando em toda sua inexpressividade o quanto aquele assunto era desinteressante. E aqueles olhares, ah, os olhares de Anubis, eram capazes de dar aquela sensação de que se é pequeno, insignificante, tão sem importância que uma mente mais fraca começaria a cogitar suicídio. Mas para o azar da loira, Luna não se abalou. Depois de tantos encontros naquela mesma biblioteca, a morena havia se acostumado com os benditos olhos vazios.

- Não me entenda mal, eu me importo com eles, sério... Mas aquele lugarzinho que escolheram pra viver não era bem o que eu queria pra mim, às vezes até esqueço que foi daquele buraco que emergi.

Disse avaliando as próprias unhas, depois alisou o cabelo curvando as pontas lilases para fora com certo desleixo. Suspirou e recostou-se mais a poltrona, escorregando um pouco por esta.

- Tenho que arranjar uns brincos novos amanhã, os meus ficaram lá em baixo. – "arranjar alguma coisa" era um eufemismo muito utilizado entre as mercenárias para "roubar alguma coisa" – Quer vir comigo?

Lady Anubis apenas assentiu, um de seus maiores talentos era o de arrombar portas e cadeados sem deixar o mínimo rastro de invasão. Não deu mais atenção a Luna, fingindo estar concentrada no grosso livro de capa verde em suas mãos, mas a verdade é que havia mais de uma hora que estava ali, e não conseguira sair daquela mesma página. O que acontecia é que a presença de um certo francês na casa era quase maciça e ficava tirando-lhe a atenção o tempo todo. Por dentro revirava-se em ódio, havia andando meio mundo tentando encontrá-lo, chegando até mesmo a descer ao inferno para que no final das contas ele nem sequer a reconhecesse. Remoeu todas as suas viagens, as informações que passava ao Santuário na esperança de que a deixassem aproximar-se das doze casas, para depois descobrir que ele estava de fato na Sibéria, e então seguir dias, sujeita a temperaturas abaixo de zero para no fim de tudo não encontrá-lo. Bufou de leve amaldiçoando-o.

- Quando vai falar com ele? – Luna perguntava pondo o livro que tinha pego de volta a seu lugar na estante.

- Não vou. – respondeu em um quase sussurro.

A outra sorriu de forma enigmática, mas Anubis não estava atenta a isso. Luna se retirava da sala a passos lentos, mas antes de sair definitivamente, voltou-se, e no mesmo tom que a loira usara respondeu:

- Pois eu aposto que vai. – saiu com um risinho leve.

Lady Anubis olhou para a porta fechada e pode ainda ouvir um "Boa noite" proferido pelos lábios pálidos da norueguesa a alguém que cruzava aquele mesmo corredor. Entendeu o risinho sacana da outra assim que a porta abriu novamente e o rosto calmo de Camus se fez perceber. Sustentou o olhar dele durante alguns segundos para depois voltar a fingir ler seu livro, do qual nem sequer lembrava o nome.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si com deliberada lentidão, ainda olhando para a garota de rosto pálido, cabelos cor de caramelo que pareciam mais palha de tão assanhados que se encontravam, o vestido negro e simples que ia até o joelho e falta completa de expressão naqueles olhos verdes.

- Lily? – ele perguntou um tanto receoso, mas sem demonstrá-lo.

- Pour vous c'est mademoiselle Dupont.[1] – respondeu sem encará-lo.

Ele sorriu e aproximou-se sentando na poltrona que Luna ocupava minutos atrás. O coração de Anubis palpitava a toda velocidade, nunca em sua vida tinha feito tanto esforço para manter seu rosto impassível. Sentia uma vontade que havia a muito se tornado estranha para si. Vontade de sorrir. Mas prosseguiu ignorando-o, decidindo manter ainda o ódio por todo o trabalho que teve para encontrá-lo.

- Achei que já tínhamos superado essa fase. – ele rebateu.

Ela não respondeu, apenas prosseguiu olhando para as páginas amareladas do livro. As mãos começando a suar, não podia crer que estava mesmo nervosa, mas como aquele maldito ousava fazê-la sentir assim? Camus também não sabia muito o que fazer, lembrava bem daquela garota, mas ela já não tinha nada em comum com suas recordações, seus cabelos outrora claríssimos haviam escurecido, assim como os olhos que tomaram uma tonalidade mais profunda, a pele estava mais pálida e as feições mais sérias. A verdade é que tinha dado um tiro no escuro vindo falar com ela. Nada naquela garota lembrava a menina que vivia lhe torrando a paciência na infância, nada, fora o olhar que recebera naquela hora.

Enquanto lhe dava aquela coisa para beber, os olhos dela eram exatamente como costumavam ser quando ela se irritava de verdade. Eles pareciam lhe dizer as palavras que mais ouvira daquela menina na infância, "Vous êtes un idiot, Camus!"[2].

Sorriu novamente.

- Então, como estão as coisas? – perguntou tentando iniciar uma conversa, coisa na qual não tinha perícia nenhuma.

- Como sempre.

- E seu pai?

- Morto.

Ele ponderou um pouco as respostas, estava enganado? Parecia que ela não tinha interesse nenhum em conversar com ele, ou mesmo tê-lo por perto. Ele endireitou a postura na poltrona matando seu sorriso em seguida, a encarou durante alguns instantes.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Lily?

- Lendo, não vê? – ela finalmente o encarou.

- Meu discípulo contou que vocês são mercenárias. O que está fazendo com essas mulheres?

- Não é óbvio? – houve silêncio durante alguns segundos e a loira bufou rapidamente - Vous êtes un idiot, Camus – disse balançando a cabeça em negação – Eu estava procurando você.

A frase lhe pegou de surpresa e o cavaleiro não pode ter certeza de que conseguiu esconder isso. Fitou abismado os olhos vazios daquela garota e não sabia definir qual a sensação confusa que estava fazendo seu corpo formigar no momento. Sorriu de canto para ela, mas de volta recebeu a mesma expressão vazia. Segundos depois se via perdendo novamente a atenção dela para o livro de capa verde.

_[1] Para você é senhorita Dupont. [2] Você é um idiota, Camus!_

**Desculpas**

Emma parou em frente aquela porta, soltou um suspiro pesado, sabia que ela tinha ciência de sua presença ali. Girou a maçaneta com deliberada lentidão, empurrou a porta e entrou no quarto que estava mergulhado em treva, mas para ela não faria diferença. Fechou a porta atrás de si e ligou o interruptor, se deparando com a japonesa sentada no chão na posição de lótus. Em uma das mãos Emma trazia a adaga capaz de matar deuses, este foi o preço para salvar os dourados e Athena não relutou em pagar. Passou o dedo sobre a lâmina fazendo-a soltar um ruído parecido com um grito agudo e distante. Estava na verdade muito apreensiva, seu olhos lilases lacrimejavam, mas recusava-se a derramar uma lágrima sequer.

- Scarlet estava preocupada comigo. Ela veio conversar. – disse sóbria e séria sem levantar-se do chão. Emma tremeu.

- Akuma... Eu...

- Você escolheu a Away e a mim. Eu devia ter percebido o padrão.

Emma suspirou forte e andou sentando na cama. A japonesa permanecia impassível, sua voz parecia calma, mas não era difícil para a lemuriana perceber que estava embargada de mágoa e desesperança. Segurou firme a adaga entre os dedos, sentindo os nós ficarem brancos, nada pode dizer.

- Eu entendo você, Miluen, você não tem que se preocupar comigo, eu darei um jeito mais tarde. Tenho todo tempo do mundo, não é mesmo?

- Azumi! Eu não tenho intenção de descumprir minha promessa! – disse apressada e nervosamente – Irei fazer o que prometi, mas não agora! Sei que te condenei aquele inferno quando pedi que fosse, mas lhe conseguirei o perdão divino. – falou em um só fôlego.

- Assim como conseguiu para Shion?

Emma ficou sem palavras. Não era natural daquela mulher, a ironia. Mais uma vez passou a mão pela lâmina que trazia e mais uma vez ela gritou, enchendo o quarto com aquele som agudo. A lemuriana engoliu em seco e depois voltou a falar, com a calma que lhe é usual.

- Não pude fazer nada por Shion e Dohko, sei bem disso. Mas se pude fazer por mim estou certa que posso te conseguir o perdão. E quando conseguir, Azumi... Eu... Eu juro que...

As lágrimas arderam nos olhos e as palavras ficaram presas no nó em sua garganta, aos poucos caminhos salgados se faziam por seu rosto e estava tão perturbada com o que estava prometendo que mal percebeu a japonesa vir até si e tomar-lhe num abraço. Abraço, este que ela respondeu sofregamente, largando a adaga no chão como se fosse um objeto sem valor.

- Amo-te, minha amiga. Eu nunca... – começou a falar apressada novamente.

- Eu sei. – Akuma sorriu de leve, acariciando-lhe os cabelos – Por que você sempre tem que fazer tudo do jeito mais complicado?

- Oh... – as duas riram de leve e Emma secou suas lágrimas lentamente – Perdão. Vou tentar fazer certo desta vez.

A pele de Emma começava a arder ao contato com aquela ninja, aos poucos fez menção de afastar e o abraço de Akuma cedeu, entendendo que já tinha abusado demais. Àquele nível o sangue amaldiçoado na ninja não podia causar nada grave, mas ainda assim havia algum desconforto, algo como uma alergia. Então Akuma costumava não tocar nas pessoas com exceção de Emma, que tinha levado literalmente décadas até encostar o primeiro dedo na japonesa.

**Passado II**

Como velhos amigos que eram, desde depois do jantar, Zöe e Aiolia conversavam sobre o tempo que se passou desde a última vez que se viram. A menina em geral dava respostas evasivas, mas alimentava a conversa sobre os velhos tempos. Estavam no quarto que Aiolia e Aioros dividiam, o mais velho estava deitado na cama encarando o teto e não se pronunciara muito, apenas os ouvia contar histórias, nas quais ele era sempre citado, mas por mais que tentasse, não se reconhecia naquele personagem que narravam.

- Não fui apenas eu. Shamira também deixou o Santuário depois do que houve com mestre Aioros. Eu voltei algum tempo depois e fiquei vivendo em Rodório, foi onde eu conheci Scarlet. No fim, de alguma forma, acabamos juntas para salvar vocês. Estranho o destino, não acha?

Aiolia assentiu, estava observando os trejeitos de Zöe com tanto afinco que mal a escutava. Ela havia mudado muito, não era mais a moleca que compartilhava consigo suas travessuras, ela estava séria, quase não sorria enquanto falava, estava educada demais, como se ele fosse um desconhecido. Em contra partida, vez ou outra olhava para Aioros que estranhamento não a havia expulsado delicadamente do quarto como fazia quando ela tardava na casa de Sagitário. Tudo estava tão diferente do que deveria ser. Até os olhos dela tinham uma tonalidade diferente, mais frios.

- Você mudou. – ele falou cortando o assunto anterior.

- É normal, depois de tanto tempo. As pessoas geralmente mudam.

- Mas não tanto assim. – ele entortou um pouco a boca e se concentrou na postura correta que ela exibia, não parecia estar muito confortável, e nem à vontade.

A expressão dele mexeu com Zöe de algum jeito, achou que tudo tinha ficado enterrado, mas não pode evitar em corar quando percebeu que ainda gostava do leonino. Havia tido uma paixonite por ele na sua infância, que evoluiu para algo mais à medida que foi crescendo, mas Aiolia sempre foi tão... Lerdo! Às vezes ela achava que ele fingia não entender de propósito, mas era só o jeito dele.

Quando o fitou novamente viu sua atenção em Aioros, talvez não estivesse falando apenas dela afinal.

- As coisas estão muito diferentes de antes, não é? – a menina falou num tom que denunciava sua decepção.

- Sim, espero que fique tudo bem. – sorriu de leve ainda olhando para o irmão.

- Vai ficar. – disse segurando sua mão por instinto e virando-se para o mais velho – Não vai, mestre?

Saindo lentamente de sua letargia Aioros fitou a garota de cabelos róseos e então seu irmão.

- Claro que vai. – disse com seriedade voltando a olhar para o teto.

Os outros dois suspiraram ao mesmo tempo e foi quando Zöe percebeu que segurava a mão do leonino. Retirou os dedos de forma estabanada, endireitando a postura já suficientemente correta. Ele riu de leve e ficaram encarando-se. Ela pensava a mil no que poderia dizer para quebrar o silêncio constrangedor.

- Zöe... – Black Ageha sussurrava do outro lado da porta, torcendo para que a outra ouvisse sem ter que elevar o tom de voz.

A ruiva levantou e abriu a porta dando de cara com a japonesa já em seus pijamas de aparência infantil.

- Posso dormir com você? – pediu baixinho, como se fosse segredo.

- Claro. – a outra sorriu e então voltou-se para o leonino – Boa noite, Aiolia, mestre.

- Boa noite, Melissa.

- Boa noite. – Aioros respondeu segundos depois de Aiolia.

Zöe fechou a porta e seguiu para seu quarto com Black Ageha agarrada a seu braço.

- O que há com você hoje? – perguntou calmamente.

- Nada, só não quero estar só quando eles chegarem.

- Eles quem? – indagou confusa.

- Não sei ainda.

A ruiva suspirou, era inútil tentar entender a outra, já devia ter se acostumado.

**Sonho**

Tediosa. Tão tediosa quanto é possível uma vida ser. E aquela era com certeza a comida mais sem graça que já provara, o pessoal da cozinha se superava a cada dia. A massa amarelada grudava na sua colher de forma grotesca. A garotinha careca de olhos estranhamente negros estava com o estômago especialmente embrulhado naquele dia. Em um refeitório, sentada em uma longa mesa de PVC na companhia de mais três crianças que vestiam a mesmíssima bata acinzentada, ela era a única que não estava comendo. Dando garfadas esfomeadas nas tigelas, os outros faziam grunhidos enquanto tentavam mandar aquela gosma goela abaixo. A palidez em seus rostos só ficava pior a meia luz do ambiente, dando-lhes um tom quase demoníaco. Ela suspirou e olhou para os seis acentos vazios a sua direita, mais precisamente para aquele a seu lado.

A porta se abriu prendendo a atenção de todos que por um momento esticaram seus pescoços para ver o que acontecia. Logo se encolheram novamente em seus lugares, voltando a suas refeições quando viram que era só outro menino careca que entrava. "Entrava" é modo de falar, o garoto foi literalmente jogado dentro do refeitório. Catou sua tigela na cantina rapidamente e sentou em seu lugar ao lado da menina de olhos negros.

- Si ishte ajo?– perguntou em albanês.[1]

- Tas pats kaip visada.[2] – ele lhe respondeu em lituano, mostrando o braço esquerdo cheio de buracos de agulha.

Ela deu de ombros e voltou a brincar com a comida. O garoto a seu lado comeu sua refeição em tempo recorde e sem pedir licença puxou o prato dela para si também. Em poucos minutos deixara a tigela vazia, suas bochechas cheias de comida remexiam pra cima e pra baixo tentando engolir o alimento que grudava como cola. Logo que conseguiu puxou o prato do menino de número oito, um asiático sentado ao lado esquerdo dela, o outro menino fez menção de protestar, mas foi interpelado por um rosnado do outro, o que o fez arregalar os olhos apertados.

A menina nunca o tinha visto reagir assim antes. Quando terminou o terceiro prato deu-se por satisfeito e recostou coçando a orelha com brutalidade, deixando exposta sua numeração. Ele era o número seis. As pupilas do garoto estavam dilatadas e ele encarava o rosto sem emoção da sétima criança.

- Ju do të vdesin.[3] – Afirmou simplesmente e estava certa.

Poucos segundos depois as convunções começaram, ela apenas suspirou e deu um cutucão no menino de número oito fazendo-o fastar. Seis caiu no chão se contorcendo, os homens de jaleco entraram correndo minutos depois, mas antes de pudessem alcançá-lo a criança já estava inerte no chão, morta em uma poça de vômito amarelo. A menina suspirou. Era por causa daquele tipo de coisa que nao conseguia mais engolir seus almoços.

Uma mulher de óculos colocou apenas a cabeça dentro do refeitório para ver o que se passava, tapou o nariz adunco ao ver o corpo. Depois olhou para os homens e saiu gritando.

- Bring the next![4]

Ela mal teve tempo de pensar. Um dos homens verificou rapidamente o número tatuado atrás de sua orelha e a puxou por um dos braços. O morto ainda se mexia em reflexos, expelindo uma baba neon pela boca. Foi levada do refeitório em estado de pânico e assim que adentrou o laboratório os olhos negros se arregalaram quando sentiu uma forte e profunda pontada no pescoço.

-Hey!

Mad Max lhe dera uma tapa na nuca o que a fez acordar atordoada. Aquela foi uma das raríssimas vezes que a morena viu Robin com uma face tão expressiva na vida. Mas durou pouco. Logo a loira reconheceu as garrafas nas prateleiras e o barman bonachão secando copos. Respirou fundo duas vezes e fitou Mad que lhe lançava uma olhar encantadoramente bêbado.

- Vamos embora.

Atrás da morena, Ange com as faces coradas tinha dificuldade para manter-se equilibrada, apoiando uma Ishtar quase desfalecida em seu ombro. Robin assentiu levantando no balcão onde cochilara e até mesmo babara um pouco, parando de pé para convencer sua cabeça de que o mundo não estava girando. Sem muito sucesso, cambaleou em direção à saída com as outras três em seu encalço. Suspirou fundo e começou como se costume.

- Sabem? Já estive em um bar como esse uma vez... Bem, não exatamente como esse... Parecido com esse, e... não, não... Não exatamente parecido, mas lembrava de leve... – virou encarando a fachada do estabelecimento – Não... Na verdade, não tinha nada haver com esse bar, mas o caso é que tinha um cara lá... Ou uma garota... Bem, meio difícil dizer se aquilo era homem ou mulher – Mad Max riu e Ange revirou os olhos – Pra vocês verem como o mundo tá estranho hoje em dia, nem dá mais pra determinar o sexo da criatura... – parou pra pensar um pouco – Que eu tava dizendo mesmo? Ah, do bar! E a criatura, que vamos assumir que era um cara, tava lá com...

E foi o resto do caminho pra casa tentando, sem êxito algum, contar essa história para as outras três mulheres, que falhavam miseravelmente em tentar entender.

_[1] Como foi? [2] O de sempre. [3] Você vai morrer. [4] Tragam o próximo!_

**Passado III**

- Por que é tão difícil para você terminar as coisas direto?

Shamira sorria despreocupada, mais um de seus feitiços tinha dado errado por um detalhe que julgava ser insignificante. Havia causado um estrago mínimo então não estava minimamente interessada no sermão que sua mestra tentava lhe passar. Carmen era uma mulher esguia de pele envelhecida, sorria muito pouco, vivia reclamando de dores aqui e ali, dizia ser coisa da idade, que havia vivido demais e tantas outras coisas que eram repetidas cada vez que discutia com sua discípula. Na época a mulata não entendia porque a mestra era tão severa às vezes. Era muito jovem pra entender de fato, tinha recém completos dez anos na época e havia dois que estava longe de casa. Dois longos anos.

- Ah, mas foi só um errinho bobo...

- Porque era um feitiço bobo. Imagine um erro bobo em algo importante e talvez possa entender porque estou tão preocupada.

Cruzou os braços diante do corpo ficando quieta e prestando atenção. Sabia que a velha bruxa estava certa, mas custava-lhe admitir, dizia para si mesma que quando fosse uma coisa importante daria o máximo de si.

- Estou cansada, Karin. Mas talvez o erro tenha sido meu. – disse Carmen sentando pesadamente em uma cadeira que rangeu – Talvez você não tenha capacidade de...

- Eu tenho sim! – disse cortando a mestra – Se eu quiser faço tudo perfeito!

- Então devo assumir que você não quer. – disse a mulher com um sorriso sábio nos lábios fazendo com que a criança ficasse muda por um momento – Façamos assim: Vamos fazer um teste de o quão perfeitos podem ser seus feitiços, se você passar nunca mais receberá uma única reclamação minha.

- Certo! – disse determinada. A velha estendeu a mão para apertar a da menina, seus dedos tremiam no ar e Shamira não tinha se dado conta do que deveria fazer.

- Aperte a mão da pessoa ao fazer um acordo com ela. – disse a velha tossindo um pouco em seguida.

A menina apertou e sorriu, um breve feixe de luz dourada se mostrou quando separaram os dedos e Shamira ficou confusa, mas antes que pudesse pergunta algo sua mestra falou.

- Agora vá, vá brincar. – disse levantando rabugenta – Eu ainda tenho que ir ver o Grande Mestre.

Ela saiu correndo dali indo encontrar Aioros e Shura no coliseu, já deviam ter terminado o treino.

E por esse episódio em especial, Shamira não conseguia dormir. Repassou todos os passos do ritual várias e várias vezes, achava que havia algo de muito estranho naquela história de Athena usar as mercenárias para dar o sopro de vida nos guerreiros. Levantou da cama com pressa e foi até o livro trancado em sua escrivaninha, falou algumas palavras e a tranca se abriu, reconhecendo sua dona. Ela passou as páginas uma a uma procurando, mas como esperava, estavam todas em branco.

**Sonho II**

- Indomável! Eu desisto! Você que se entenda com a sua filha! Ela é indomável!

Esperneava a mulher grega para o marido que tentava acalmá-la sem muito sucesso. Seu nome era Adela, mãe de sete belas filhas, era uma mulher bondosa e paciente. Muito paciente mesmo, só uma pessoa conseguia deixar a dona de casa naquele nível de estresse. E essa era Adamantina, a Indomável. Que para sua desgraça era a filha mais velha, dando mal exemplo a todas as pequenas. A menina estava espiando a discussão dos pais pelo batente da porta, atrás dela estavam Lídia, Laila, Yone, Inês e as gêmeas mais novas, Ágata e Melissa, encostadas umas nas costas das outras em uma adorável escadinha. As três mais velhas acompanhavam a conversa dos pais e as menores apenas as copiavam, como se fosse uma brincadeira divertida. Lídia ouviu cada grito ficando preocupadíssima, ela era a mais responsável, todos os trabalhos domésticos que Adamantina fugia de fazer, ela assumia com maestria, sendo o maior orgulho da mãe. Laila era uma menina doce e obediente, pelo menos se fazia passar por tal na presença dos pais, era graciosa e seus grandes olhos verdes eram tão eficazes em manipular quanto um Satã Imperial. Yone era a discípula mestre da mais velha, tentando imitá-la em tudo, mas sendo facilmente contornada pelo pai. Inês era uma criança doce e gentil, desde que aprendera a ler estava sempre quieta em um canto com um livro na mão, foi a única a puxar essa característica do pai. E as gêmeas, a alegria da casa, sempre correndo e brincando e quebrando coisas e se escondendo na hora de tomar banho e dando quase tanto trabalho quanto a primogênita.

- Tenha calma, Adela!

- Calma, Alceu? – dizia indignada – Você diz isso porque quando a coisa fica feia você sai correndo pro seu consultório! E por quê? Só porque tem alguém morrendo! Ora essa!

O médico e pai da família a encarou por um instante e logo os dois desataram a rir.

- Perdão, meu amor. Mas aquela menina me tira do sério. – disse ainda rindo.

- É, eu sei. Vou ter uma conversinha com ela.

E aí foi o caos, o pai mal fez menção de sair da cozinha e sete vultos já corriam desordenadamente pela casa. Adamantina saia pela porta da frente correndo tão rápido quanto podia. As conversinhas com o pai sempre a deixavam com a consciência tão pesada quanto uma cachalote, então saiu correndo a toda para o coliseu.

Scarlet acorda abrindo os olhos preguicosamente, isso sempre acontecia. Sempre que sonhava com a família acordava no momento em que saia de casa, e todas as suas lembranças vivas de seu lar acabavam com ela deixando o local a toda velocidade. Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro no travesseiro. Não sabia a sorte que tinha em tê-los por perto. Seu peito apertou e sentou-se na cama decidindo levantar antes que a saudade e a culpa inundassem por completo sua mente. Olhou para o relógio e suspirou pesadamente, havia dormido menos de três horas. Passou a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos coçando os olhos em seguida. Viu que a porta o quarto de Mad e Ishtar estavam abertas. Não haviam voltado ainda. Decidiu esperar as quatro para garantir que estariam bem quando chegassem. Desceu as escadas, as solas dos pés tocando o chão frio.

Mal chegou a sala de estar percebeu as luzes de um dos cômodos acesa. Estranhou e decidiu verificar, empurrou a porta entreaberta com demasiada delicadeza para não assustar um possível intruso. A luz a cegou por um segundo, mas a visão que teve a seguir era tão estarrecedora que não pode mover-se por um bom tempo, tão chocada estava. O mais belo homem que já vira estava ali, mirando seu próprio reflexo nu no espelho. O corpo esguio, a pele alva, perfeita, cabelos em ondas claríssimas lhe caiam pelos ombros e através do espelho era possível contemplar seus olhos límpidos como o céu de verão. Os lábios perfeitamente desenhados e por si só sedutores. O rosto sem um único pelo a profaná-lo, perfeito. Angelical e ao mesmo tempo demoníaco por seu sorriso zombeiro.

Afrodite não conseguira dormir, tamanha era a felicidade em recuperar sua beleza, assim que tivera a chance desceu em busca de um espelho para conferir se o trabalho de Athena ao recuperar os corpos havia sido bem feito. Soube que sim, minutos depois de mirar-se, mas ficara tão encantado com sua própria aparência que não tinha intenção de sair da frente de seu reflexo nem tão cedo. Estava maravilhado e contente como esteve poucas vezes na vida.

Scarlet seguia, boquiaberta, o reflexo do peitoral de Afrodite, descendo mais até os salientes gominhos do abdômen e o caminho de fios encaracolados que se formava abaixo do umbigo. Desviou os olhos, constrangida por sua atitude, mas não resistiu e voltou a fitar a face no espelho. Seu coração saltou uma batida quando percebeu os olhos alvos de cílios fartos sobre as esmeraldas dos seus. O sorriso, zombeiro se abriu mais, revelando dentes alinhados que pareciam ter sido feitos sobre medida para serem envoltos pelos lábios dele.

- Perdão, eu... Eu... – Tentou explicar-se transtornada, "O que diabos estou fazendo aqui?", pensou correndo os olhos de um lado para o outro evitando encarar o pisciano.

- Não se preocupe. – disse sorrindo sinceramente agora, e virando-se na direção dela, altivo – Não a culpo. Também não consigo parar de admirar. – disse ajeitando uma mexa do cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Ora. – irritou-se de leve com a arrogância do rapaz – Eu não queria... Esse... – ainda estava desnorteada e o cheiro de rosas que invadiu suas narinas não ajudou em nada a organizar seus pensamentos. Respirou fundo uma, duas vezes – Esse não é meu caso, senhor cavaleiro. – disse mais confiante – Estava apenas conferindo se não era um invasor. – disse dando um passo firme para trás – Tenha uma boa noite.

Fechou a porta apressadamente e saiu da casa abraçando os braços e sentando-se em um degrau da escadinha que levava a entrada principal. A imagem do corpo esbelto de Afrodite não lhe saiu da mente pelo resto da noite.

**Batalha**

Eram quase três da manhã, a casa estava em completo silêncio, todos dormiam tranquilamente ao som do leve sereno da madrugada. No quarto de Zöe, duas garotas dormiam, a ruiva passava um dos braços em volta da japonesa como se fossem elas uma criança e sua boneca de porcelana. Noites de sono tranqüilas eram raras para Black Ageha, mas ficaram mais freqüentes quando passou a dormir com a italiana. Naquela em especial não estava nem sonhando, apenas um doce e confortável vazio habitava sua mente até que começou novamente.

De início eram apenas estalos que ouvia ao longe, como aqueles que se faz com os dedos, então um céu estralado lhe apareceu, majestoso, nuvens espaças atreviam-se a cruzá-lo, mas não se demoravam. Um leve sorriso se formou em seus lábios com a visão das estrelas, o som começou a se aproximar, uma massa cobria o céu deixando-o completamente negro, então seu ângulo de visão girou cento e oitenta graus na vertical mostrando a grama verde do jardim da casa e nesse jardim havia uma única figura parada, aguardando o que estava por vir com a guarda alta. Não reconheceu seu cabelo, nem suas roupas, nem mesmo seu próprio rosto refletido na garota que via, como se naquele sonho não conhecesse a si mesma. Antes que a ameaça iminente pudesse alcançá-la pode perceber uma outra pessoa, um loiro, um dos cavaleiros de Athena se aproximava, e a aura que emanava dele era...

Abriu os olhos de súbito quando uma mariposa chocou-se contra seu rosto. Olhou em volta e a janela que tinha certeza que havia fechado estava aberta, o quarto coberto com uma fina camada de insetos voadores. Com todo cuidado, tirou o braço de Zöe de cima de si e levantou-se, seu corpo balançava como um leve pendulo enquanto abria a porta e descia as escadas, sendo seguida sorrateiramente por seus preciosos animaizinhos. Estava quase em transe, sentia-se como que vivendo um dejavù, andou até o térreo, abriu a porta de vidro e ignorando o caminho feito de pedras nobres caminhou por sobre a grama do jardim, parando em um ponto especifico. A nuvem de insetos se dissipou no momento em que ela estancou no lugar. Com o corpo tremendo de leve pelo frio da madrugada e ansiedade que sentia agora que percebera o que ocorria, ela hesitou várias vezes em olhar para cima. Respirou fundo antes de enfim elevar seus olhos escuros em direção ao manto da noite. Como esperava, teve a mesma visão de minutos antes, as estrelas sumiam como se fossem tragadas pelo vazio, os estalos se faziam mais claros, ela se preparava para o embate, mas algo... Não, alguém a distraiu. Aquela mesma aura.

Shaka estava no jardim meditando desde mais cedo, não tinha vontade alguma de dormir, ao deitar-se para fazê-lo sentiu-se imediatamente impelido a levantar, como se a cama de repente tivesse ficado quente demais. Estava próximo a uma plantação de flores, Afrodite havia se queixado mais cedo da ausência de rosas, mas o aroma de jasmins era muito mais agravável ao virginiano. Sentiu uma perturbação a sua volta e logo deu-se conta da segunda presença insone daquela noite. Desfez-se da posição de lótus e começou a caminhar na direção da garota, podia sentir a agitação crescente dentro dela e tinha o intuito de abrandá-la.

Os olhos da garota ficaram indecisos quanto para onde deveriam se voltar, se para o céu ou para aquele homem. Ela começava a temer por sua segurança, mas ainda não se sentia pronta para afastá-lo, apreciava a proximidade, mas de forma estranha, tinha vontade de fugir dele, como se algo nele repelisse sua presença.

A massa negra finalmente encobriu a lua e ela podia sentir que seja lá o que fosse, estava agora em queda livre na direção deles. Sem despertar cosmo algum conseguiu segurar o braço de Shaka e colocá-lo dentro da casa, voltando ao mesmo lugar onde parara antes para esperar o que estava por vir em menos de três segundos. Percebeu o quão estúpida estava sendo por não avisar logo as outras e conseguir apoio, mas manteve-se firme. A noite foi coberta por um véu de breu, podia ouvir o familiar bater de asas de seus insetos a sua volta, eles também se preparavam para a batalha. Sentia que estavam perto e quando quase chocavam-se contra o chão, Black Ageha ouve uma nota aguda, metálica, quase ofensiva soar rasgando o ar como uma lâmina, em seguida parecia que aquela nuvem negra se despedaçava e chocava-se em parte contra o chão.

- Ageha! Você está bem? – Away perguntava de uma sacada no primeiro andar.

Ela tinha sua guitarra à mão e a nota que emitira atingiu o inimigo cortando-o em pedaços como uma espada afiada.

- Sim. – respondeu.

Logo em seguida a japonesa foi atacada por uma criatura que emitia um som animalesco, seus ossos estalavam sem parar, Black Ageha só podia imaginar o quão grotesco aquele ser seria. Deferiu uma série de golpes e conseguiu afastar a criatura que foi atingida pelos insetos que a protegiam, Logo veio outro a atacar-lhe e de forma semelhante foi repelido. Mas o número parecia ser um problema, os inimigos eram tantos que ocultavam a luz da lua e o som que emitiam ao rosnar foi ficando mais alto.

Logo pareceram perder o interesse na japonesa e avançaram em direção a casa. Away continuava atacando com sua música, acompanhada de um grito de guerra melódico, digno de uma ópera. Em uma labareda que pareceu nascer do nada, a noite se iluminou e os corpos ossudos dos demônios se mostraram claros, mas o fogo não pareceu abalá-los, apenas deixou suas imagens ainda mais repugnantes. Ishtar tentou aumentar a intensidade das chamas, havia acordado com a guitarra de Away e estava pronta para aparecer à sacada e lhe falar uns belos palavrões, mas se deparou com uma batalha que ainda estava no início. Vendo que o fogo não os deteria, pousou a mão na nuca, onde tinha tatuado um pentagrama e emitiu um mantra de forma rápida, direcionando a mão para a porta que levava ao jardim, criando uma barreira.

- Não vai durar muito! – gritou – Temos que levar todos à sala do ritual!

A essa altura já estavam todos despertos, embora a maior parte estivesse relutante a sair da cama. Zöe acordou assustada não vendo Black Ageha, e ficou ainda mais assustada ao ouvir o som de tiros. Mal haviam acordado e Shadow e Robin já estavam armadas e atirando contra os demônios. Black Ageha tentou entrar na casa, mas de forma semelhante aos demônios ficou retida a barreira.

- Eu não sou um deles. – falou esmurrando a energia avermelhada.

Podia ouvir lá dentro o som de todos acordando e correndo para o saguão, a voz de Ishtar a soar o mantra mais uma vez fortalecendo a barreira que agora a repelia.

- Não sou um deles! Deixe-me entrar! – sua expressão começava a se alterar, o rosto de boneca contraindo-se em desespero.

Percebia que os demônios não a atacavam mais, nem sequer reparavam sua presença, isso lhe veio com um soco no estomago, se sentiu nauseada, lembranças antigas, quase mortas voltaram e a vontade de vomitar aumentou.

- Cadê a Kamome? – ouviu Zöe gritar alterada.

- Não sou um deles... Não sou... Não sou... – sussurrava, perdendo as forças e ajoelhando-se junto à barreira, envolta dos seus fiéis insetos.

Shaka estava bem a sua frente, podia ouvir seus sussurros e cada soluço que engoliu. Sentia-se impotente, tentou várias vezes elevar seu cosmo, mas falhou miseravelmente, nem mesmo seus olhos abertos lhe davam poder, algo estava muito errado, quase foi de encontro à garota mesmo sem poder lutar, mas sabia que só conseguiria atrapalhá-la. Deu um passo a frente no impulso de ajudá-la e percebeu os demônios recuarem, a japonesa também foi repelida, mas logo voltaram a bater contra a barreira.

- Venha! – disse para ela que apenas repetia aquelas mesmas palavras – Venha comigo!

- Não sou... – seus olhos lentamente se voltaram para os azuis de Shaka.

Ao fundo podia ouvir a voz de Zöe a procurá-la e também a de outros cavaleiros chamando por Shaka. Os tiros cessavam ver Robin e Shadow juntando-se as outras, enquanto Ishtar ainda gritava para serem rápidos.

- Vá logo. Eu vou ficar bem. – disse voltando a personalidade fria que lhe era característica.

O virginiano olhou para trás e então para ela com o semblante determinado. Chegou junto à barreira e estendeu a mão para fora dela, sendo instantaneamente mordido no braço por um demônio que tentou puxá-lo para o jardim, mas ele foi mais determinado e enquanto Black Ageha tentava afastar o demônio e protegê-lo, Shaka a segurou pelo braço e a puxou através do campo de força. A japonesa sentiu todo seu corpo em brasa, sobretudo onde ele segurava. O demônio foi forçado a afrouxar a mandíbula e deixá-lo por não suportar o contato com a barreira.

Ao atravessá-la Shaka a puxou de encontro ao corpo, abraçando-a enquanto a conduzia ao salão do ritual. Ela queria afastar-se, a aura ele era maravilhosamente confortável, mas lhe fazia sentir uma doce agonia, a qual não podia suportar. Atrás deles podia-se ouvir o som de cada rachadura sendo feita, mas antes que os demônios pudessem invadir, Ishtar fechava as portas do salão com um estrondo. Os lacres que fizera no dia anterior iriam mantê-los protegidos, mas uma hora teriam que sair.

**~0~**

Olá, meninas!

*se esconde pra não levar tijolada*

Eu sei, eu sei... Demorei séculos dessa vez, acontece que eu sou péssima pra fazer previsões e o que eu achei que ia dar errado deu certo, o que eu achei que ia dar certo deu errado e as férias que eu achei que ia ter em vez de serem de um mês foram um oito dias x.x

Maaaaaaaaaas, bem, agora to postando!

Vou tentar escrever logo o próximo agora que tive um tempinho para ver se compenso o atraso. Vocês são uns amores, me perdoem a demora, sério. E não esquentem não que tarda, mas não falha, não vou desistir dessa fic, to cheia de ideias para ela, sem falar que eu amo escrevê-la *_*

Bem, então até breve(espero)!

Beijinhos

V. Lolita


	9. Capítulo 8

**Refúgio**

Todos estavam atônitos e desde o momento em que a porta foi fechada o silêncio reinou na sala, apenas as fortes batidas, antes distantes, e que agora eram contra as portas e janelas do salão, a ecoar pela noite. As portas, janelas, paredes, teto e piso estavam riscadas, os selos desenhados por Ishtar antes de iniciar o ritual eram poderosos e resistiam bem as investidas. Estavam todos de pé, espalhados pela sala, olhando através do vidro a imagem do mal que se abatia sobre eles. Eram corpos de pele e osso, tinham asas finas e enrugadas, apesar da forma humanóide, não lembravam uma pessoa. A cabeça era praticamente composta pela mandíbula proeminente de dentes afiados e cruzados, havia um chumaço de pele solta no lugar onde deveriam estar os olhos, e cada vez que inspiravam a pele em volta das ventas tremia. A cada movimento podiam ver o segundo no qual os ossos estalavam, como se não devessem se mexer daquela maneira.

Shaka ainda envolvia Black Ageha em seu abraço, mas estava tão abismado que não reparou nos sutis esforços da garota para se soltar. Ele a segurava levemente, mas ela sentia como se estivesse sufocando, o empurrou com força e despertando de seu transe ele a soltou, fazendo-a cair no chão em um baque surdo. O som pareceu fazer todos voltarem a si. Zöe foi até Kamome e a acolheu, vendo-a ofegar.

- Está bem?

- Sim. – respondeu levantando.

Shadow estava junto à janela e batia no vidro vez ou outra com seu rifle, provocando-os.

- Mas que droga. Eu estava tendo um ótimo sonho, seus miseráveis. – falava para os demônios com a expressão fechada.

- Onde você conseguiu isso? – Ange perguntou chamando a atenção para a arma de fogo na mão dela.

Shadow segurava um modelo de luxo, parecia ter sido feito sob medida para seu corpo diminuto e lembrava muito armas vistas em filmes como Rambo.

- Achei por aí. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- O que são essas coisas? – Mu perguntava aproximando-se das duas, fazendo o rosto de Shadow apresentar uma leve expressão de escárnio.

- E por que nos atacaram? – Aldebaran se pronunciou dirigindo-a a Emma, olhando de soslaio para Athena preocupado por sua segurança.

- E mais importante, - Shura se fez ouvir – por que não consigo usar meu cosmo? Tentei atacar um desses demônios que conseguiu se aproximar, mas – levantou o braço mostrando uma ferida que sangrava – se não fosse por ela – apontou para Mad Max – eu teria sido morto.

Depois desse comentário houve silêncio novamente por alguns segundos e então Milo se fez ouvir.

- Sei que estamos em uma situação crítica aqui, mas o que eu quero mesmo saber é por que o Afrodite está pelado! Vai te cobrir, porra!

Todos os olhares da sala se voltaram para o pisciano que não parecia nem de longe constrangido, ele apenas cruzou os braços com uma expressão arrogante e desafiadora, desgostando do tratamento de Escorpião. Aiolia que tinha trazido um lençol enrolado ao corpo na pressa de descer as escadas, jogou-o em Afrodite sem muita delicadeza. O pisciano envolveu a cintura com um olhar ofendido.

- Alguém pode explicar o que está acontecendo? – passado o choque Athena enfim se pronunciou, olhando para Ishtar e Shamira que tinham realizado o ritual – Por que eles não podem usar o cosmo?

- Não pergunte pra mim, ainda estou bêbada! – disse Ishtar irritada, balançando uma mão e se jogando pesadamente no chão.

Shamira, que estava agarrada a seu livro só conseguia balançar a cabeça pros lados sem ter uma resposta para dar.

- Eu não cometi erro algum, Athena. Talvez o erro tenha sido seu. – retrucou mais mal criada do que pretendia.

- Karin, ela é nossa deusa. – Shura recriminou.

- Sua deusa. – rebateu.

Capricórnio fez menção de falar algo, mas Athena o impediu, olhou para a mulata e elevou o queixo lentamente. Claro que havia desgostado do comentário, claro que algo dentro dela se remexia. Ela, errada? Afastou os pensamentos rapidamente e voltou sua atenção para a situação que enfrentavam.

- E quanto àquilo? – apontou as criaturas que batiam freneticamente contra os vidros.

- Eu não...

- São demônios. – Luna cortou Shamira, respondendo a pergunta.

- Oh, mas que descoberta! – resmungou Mad Max irônica enquanto também sentava no chão, assim como Ishtar, ainda estava sob efeito do álcool.

- E eles estão aqui – continuou fuzilando a morena com os olhos e aumentando o tom de voz – para buscar os cavaleiros.

- Buscar? – Kanon exasperou-se.

- Há algum tempo eu li em um livro sobre tudo isso de ressurreição. Ao tentar trazer alguém de volta é normal que o outro mundo tente reaver suas posses.

- Sim, por isso fomos buscá-los, não? Para ter a posse. – disse Shadow participando da discussão.

- Bem, com certeza conseguimos trazê-los de volta, mas só porque pegamos alguma coisa não quer dizer que sejamos donas dela.

- Ah, entendi. – disse Mad levantando uma mão e revirando os olhos – Você toma uma coisa à força e passa o resto da vida lutando pra mantê-la. Que beleza! – disse em evidente tom de ironia.

- O que está dizendo? Que eles vão simplesmente nos levar? – Aiolia exasperou-se.

- Não! – Emma gritou e depois se recompôs voltando a sua voz leve e contínua – É claro que não. – limpou a garganta e no momento seguinte abriu um sorriso gesticulando amplamente enquanto falava – Esse é um problema não previsto. Nós procuraremos uma solução, mas até encontrá-la... – hesitou – Até encontrá-la protegeremos os cavaleiros.

- Nós o que? – Shadow questionou irritada, mas ainda assim contida, olhando pela primeira vez para Emma.

- Vamos pelo menos receber hora extra? – Mad Max perguntou quase que imediatamente, mas foi ignorada.

- Isso não pode ser sério. – a menina ainda encarava sua mãe adotiva, sua ira era evidente pra quem a conhecesse, mas sua voz saiu em um quase sussurro.

Shadow geralmente não questionava ordens, mas aquilo era demais. Já não bastasse toda aquela missão ser uma piada, totalmente baseada em motivos pessoais, e coberta de possíveis desastres, ainda teria que se prolongar além do esperado. Seus punhos estavam cerrados com tanta força que os nós já apresentavam uma aparecia esbranquiçada. Ela queria com todas as forças se afastar daquelas pessoas, em especial do rapaz parado a sua esquerda. Era verdade que Mu nunca havia lhe feito nada de mal e não merecia seu repúdio, mas não podia suportar a ideia de que ele era o filho biológico de Miluen e apenas o fato de ter nascido fosse suficiente para ser tão amado quanto ela. Tão amado, mas tão amado que as levara ao inferno e de volta.

- É sério.

**Decisão**

- Se é esse o caso devíamos ir para o Santuário, não acham? – Ange falava enquanto encarava uma das criaturas através do vidro – Afinal é solo sagrado e em teoria eles não podem entrar lá. – o rosto de Emma se iluminou ao ouvi-la, era de fato uma ótima ideia.

- Sim, mas como sairemos daqui? – perguntou Luna, afastando inutilmente a franja desfiada dos olhos.

- Não temos que sair. Posso teletransportar todos nós até lá. – Emma respondeu.

- Espere um minuto, o que nos garantir que eles não conseguiram entrar no Santuário? Pelo que sei é o cosmo de Athena que o mantêm sagrado, e cá entre nós, não seria a primeira vez que um inimigo consegue invadir. – Mad Max gesticulava enquanto deitava no chão se espreguiçando.

- O Santuário não é protegido apenas por Athena. A própria arquitetura do lugar foi projetada para fazer parte de um selo de magia. – Shamira suspirou – Não é muito eficaz contra deuses ou seus seguidores humanos, mas demônios nunca conseguiriam invadir. Se pudessem já teriam tentado antes. – respondeu.

- Como sabe dessas coisas? – Shion perguntou estranhando uma resposta tão completa.

Shamira apenas deu uma palmadinha no livro, e o Grande Mestre logo o reconheceu. Era o livro de Carmem, uma de suas conselheiras mais fiéis. Ia falar algo mais, mas foi interrompido por Emma.

- Ótimo, está decidido então, ficaremos refugiadas lá até conseguimos resolver essa situação. Tem quatorze de nós, então cada uma fica responsável por um cavaleiro. Nós... – Emma parou ao ver Ishtar com a mão estendida pedindo permissão para falar – O que foi?

- Podemos escolher? – perguntou com um sorriso bêbado.

- Escolher o que? – Emma tinha uma expressão confusa.

- O cavaleiro que iremos proteger, ora. – falou bufando, como se fosse óbvio.

- Claro, se faz questão. – respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Ótimo, então eu quero ele. – apontou para Saga.

Emma piscou algumas vezes, sem entender muito bem as atitudes de Ishtar, mas logo assentiu. Ia continuar a falar, mas logo foi interrompida por Lady Anubis com uma voz mais firme que a habitual.

- Ficarei em Aquário.

- E eu em Leão. - Zöe também falou chamando a atenção de Black Ageha.

- Tá, tudo bem. Mais alguém tem uma pedida?

- Eu. – Ange levantou a mão – Quero ficar em Sagitário, se me permitir.

- Emma, não deixe. Ange só quer perturbar o pobre rapaz. – Scarlet falou defendendo-o.

- Isso é verdade, Ange?

- Temo que sim. – falou como se não houvesse nada demais.

- Espere aí! Você não pode ir decidindo as coisas para nós assim. Shion, você é o Grande Mestre, diga algo. – Seiya resmungava recebendo olhares desdenhosos da lemuriana.

- Bem... – Shion começou a falar algo, mas ao fitar a expressão doce e quase ameaçadora de Miluen reconsiderou. Ouviu-se uma risada leve de Dohko – Acho que devemos fazer o que ela diz.

- Ótimo. – Emma rapidamente retomou a palavra, não dando tempo de mais ninguém retrucar – Shadow, você fica responsável por Mu. – lançou-lhe um olhar que lhe dizia claramente para não reclamar e ouviu apenas resmungos baixinhos – Akuma, você fica em Touro, para o caso de ela precisar de reforço.

- Nunca preciso de reforço – a morena resmungou, ajeitando os cabelos da nuca e cruzando os braços. A japonesa apenas assentiu.

- Luna, você fica em Gêmeos com Ishtar, esteja sempre alerta a qualquer aproximação agressiva.

- Certo.

- Shamira fica em Câncer, Zöe, já sabe e Black Ageha fica em Virgem, não quero vocês duas muito longe uma da outra. – A ruiva sorriu e Kamome apenas concordou – Away. - chamou, mas a loira não pareceu ter ouvido, olhando sonhadoramente para os demônios na janela – Away! – elevou o tom de voz.

- Sim? – respondeu melodicamente.

- Você ficará responsável por Dohko, está bem?

- Claro. – voltou a olhar os demônios e Emma apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ange, você fica em Escorpião – disse dando ênfase a casa – Robin em Sagitário.

- Sim, senhora. – a loira fez continência como se estivesse sóbria.

- Mad, fica em Capricórnio e Scarlet em Peixes.

Instantaneamente a ruiva corou e olhou de soslaio para o cavaleiro enrolado a um lençol de seda branca, sem se desfazer de sua postura rija.

- Ficarei no décimo terceiro templo. – ela suspirou – Pronto. Agora que resolvemos isso podemos partir, não? – Away levantou a mão.

- Posso ir depois? – falou de forma doce.

- Depois? – Emma tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto – Por que depois?

- É que desci correndo e deixei minha guitarra lá encima. – disse sorrindo como se não houvesse uma legião de demônios cercando a casa.

- Pois é, também deixei minhas espadas. – Lady Anubis falou com o tom baixo habitual.

- E meus chicotes também ficaram. – Scarlet deu de ombros.

- E minhas facas – Mad falou bocejando.

As outras começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo resmungando de algo que deixariam pra trás, até mesmo Saori entrou no grupo.

- Por que mulher não consegue viajar com pouca coisa? – Máscara da Morte comentava com Kanon que deu de ombros abafando o riso.

- Ok, ok! Entendi. Então façamos o seguinte: Shadow e eu vamos agora e pela manhã volto pra buscar vocês. Akuma, você fica responsável por pegar nossas coisas e as de Athena, certo? – a japonesa assentiu.

- E quanto a eles? – Shiryu falou apontando para o pandemônio fora da casa – Não pode deixá-las aqui sozinhas.

- Elas não são donzelas indefesas, Dragão. Além do mais, eles devem partir quando os cavaleiros não estiverem mais aqui. Pronto, agora partimos. Até breve.

Tão logo terminou de falar os cavaleiros, a deusa e as duas mercenárias sumiram de vista.

** Consequência**

Era fato que nunca se fixara a lugar algum, desde que deixara sua cidade natal estava sempre viajando, para onde quer que o destino a levasse. Mas nunca antes deixara uma casa daquela maneira. Os prejuízos só foram percebidos pela manhã. O primeiro andar da casa tinha sido quase completamente demolido. Os móveis jogados e quebrados como se por aí tivesse passado um furacão, levou algum tempo para reunir seus pertences e arrumar todas as suas adagas de volta no pequeno baú que sempre carregava. A ruiva jogou o cabelo para trás e soltou um suspiro erguendo sua mala e dirigindo-se ao salão do ritual.

Na noite anterior os demônios tinham sumido quase tão rápido quanto apareceram, provando que eram mesmo as almas dos cavaleiros que buscavam. Ange lembrava que esperava divertir-se um pouco, matar alguns demônios, cortar algumas cabeças. Havia observado as criaturas pela janela desde que desceram ao salão, estudando-as para um eventual ataque e quando uma Black Ageha coberta de um sangue negro e grosso adentrou o salão sentiu seus instintos se exaltarem. Ainda estava meio zonza pelo álcool, mas isso só tornaria as coisas mais divertidas. Certo, era fato que Ange era sempre calma e centrada, tinha a voz doce e uma facilidade enorme para encontrar soluções para problemas, mas isso a estava fazendo sentir um tremendo tédio.

Estava de ressaca pela noite anterior, sentia uma leve dor de cabeça e uma vontade genuína de matar alguns demônios por terem derramado a maior parte da reserva de água da casa, fazendo o favor de também estourar alguns canos na saída. Ishtar já estava lá, sentada em sua mala a praguejar sobre o calor, a dor de cabeça e a vontade de tomar um banho daqueles. Mad Max chegava atrás dela, usando óculos escuros que parecia grande demais para seu rosto, e aquela velha cara de ressaca.

- Mas que droga, hein? – Falou sentando junto a uma parede e jogando suas duas malas de lado.

- Nem fala e eu que achava que ia tirar férias em um lugar que não tivesse o mesmo clima do inferno. – Ishtar falou com o semblante irritado.

- Ninguém está te forçando a ir. – Ange lembrou-lhe, esperando por sua resposta.

- Posso ser muita coisa, Ange, mas não desertora. – retrucou se espreguiçando.

- Ah. – a ruiva sorriu de canto – Achei que tinha mais haver com o fato de você estar interessada. – disse testando as reações da morena.

- Em que? – a finlandesa retrucou nervosa.

- Na dobradinha de Gêmeos. – Mad Max respondeu soltando um riso irônico – Se bem que seu interesse pareceu bem singular ontem.

- Do que estão falando? – perguntou bufando.

- Qual é? Você não estava tão bêbada assim, né? – Mad perguntava rindo, mas a expressão irada e confusa da outra mostrou que ela realmente não lembrava, estava prestes a responder, mas foi interrompida pelo som de algo grande e pesado indo de encontro ao chão.

- Bom dia, vadias! – disse Robin sentando-se no baú que havia acabado de por violentamente no chão, jogou uma outra bolsa de lado e voltou-se as garotas – E aí? Qual é a boa?

- Nenhuma, só estamos falando do interesse de Ishtar. – Mad Max respondeu.

- Mas que porra de interesse? – os olhos verdes quase faiscavam de raiva.

- Ah, sei. – Robin falou – Ontem quando aquele monte de demo veio atacar a gente você falou que queria aquele cara bonitão que tinha matado o Grande Mestre antes, mas se arrependeu e ficou bonzinho, não lembra não?

- Eu falei isso? – as três assentiram – Falei com essas palavras "Eu quero ele"?

- Sim. – Robin respondeu – Não nesse contexto é claro, mas você sabe, né? O que vale é o que importa.

- E em que contexto foi? – Ishtar bufou, tentando se acalmar pra não voar no pescoço de alguém.

- Você escolheu tomar de conta dele enquanto nós não resolvermos esse probleminha de eles estarem sendo perseguidos por aqueles demônios horrorosos e... Falando nos demônios, vocês repararam que eles parecem muito com aquelas coisas de Silent Hill só que com asas – disse batendo os braços representando o vôo das criaturas – bizarro, não é não? E Ange foi mal por pegar o seu favorito, mas a chefe mandou, fazer o que, né?

- Tudo bem.

As quatro continuaram a conversar e cutucar a onça finlandesa com vara curta, aguardando o momento em que Emma viria buscá-las.

**Antipatia**

_Santuário, Grécia – Casa de Áries_

Shadow acordou cedo naquela manhã, mas só levantou da cama quando as servas de Áries bateram a porta, lhe trouxeram roupas limpas e avisaram que o café da manhã logo seria servido. Ela tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se e saiu do quarto bufando. Sentia-se inquieta e desconfortável, sua mãe ficara no décimo terceiro templo, muito longe de onde estava agora. Certo, ela não era uma garotinha, mas tinha estado à sombra de Emma por tanto tempo que era estranho tê-la tão distante, e era precisamente essa a origem de seu alias, Shadow, sombra, a sombra de Emma, sempre a seguindo onde quer que fosse.

As roupas ficaram um pouco grandes em seu corpo diminuto, mas ela não se incomodou, estava faminta e queria estar desperta quando Emma descesse as escadarias. Na noite anterior, haviam se teleportado para a entrada do Santuário, a lemuriana já havia lhe explicado que não era possível usar de teletransporte ou qualquer outro artifício para subir as escadarias, dessa forma estava claro que ela teria de descer para ir buscar as outras.

Ao chegar à cozinha dá de cara com Mu de pé ao lado da mesa. Ele estava com vestes tipicamente tibetanas, seus pés estavam descalços e lhe lançava um sorriso gentil. Mas isso não desfez sua expressão ranzinza, apenas arruma o cabelo atrás da orelha e se põe a encará-lo.

- Bom dia. – ele diz com a voz suave – Acho que não fomos devidamente apresentados. Ontem a noite foi a maior confusão e quando chegamos você foi direto para o quarto, não tive a chance de me apresentar. Eu sou...

- Mu de Áries. – ela completou – É, eu sei, conheço você. Sou Shadow. Podemos sentar agora? – não estava fazendo o mínimo esforço para ser educada, mas ainda com uma voz suave como a brisa.

Ele gentilmente lhe puxou a cadeira e revirando os olhos ela sentou, para vê-lo acompanhar-lhe em seguida.

- O que quer dizer com isso de me conhecer? – ele lhe perguntou com o sorriso leve e um olhar curioso.

- Ouço muito sobre você. Demais até. – falou pegando uma fatia de pão.

- E quem fala de mim?

O pedaço de pão parou a meio caminho de boca e Shadow o encarou com uma expressão ainda mais fechada, o ariano não compreendia a razão.

- Tá de brincadeira com minha cara? – perguntou com voz pouca coisa mais alta que um sussurro.

- De forma alguma. – ele falou com uma expressão confusa.

- Emma, é claro. – disse mordendo o pão e aliviando o semblante, passando a olhar para um ponto indistinto da cozinha.

Mu ficou apenas observando enquanto ela mastigava. Tinha um porte elegante, seus movimentos eram leves e até mesmo o andar chamava atenção, mas ela era tão ranzinza. Ele omitiu um riso leve e pegou o bule, servindo-os de chá.

- E – hesitou em continuar quando ela lhe encarou – por que Emma falaria de mim?

Ela parou o ato da mastigação e apenas o encarou, ele já tinha dito uma vez que não estava de brincadeira e ela não gostava de se repetir nas perguntas. Engoliu o pão, voltou o rosto na direção dele e fez algum esforço para aliviar a carranca.

- Porque ela é sua mãe. – irritou-se de leve ao lembrar-se do fato.

Mu levou algum tempo para processar a informação e Shadow apenas o observou, ele pareceu prestes a falar algo, mas ela lhe cortou a aquela mesma voz suave.

- E eu sou tipo sua irmãzinha. Não de verdade, claro. Mas o mais importante, Mu, é que você saiba que eu só estou aqui porque ela mandou. Eu não gosto de você, tampouco desse lugar, e gostaria de estar longe daqui. – ele engoliu em seco.

- Perdoe-me pelos transtornos.

- São ossos do ofício.

- Eu...

- E se possível gostaria de terminar minha refeição em silêncio.

- Ah, claro.

- Obrigada.

O sorriso de Mu agora era um tanto amargo. Tinha tantas perguntas para fazer, mas poderia aguardar. Depois de algum tempo de silêncio a carranca que ela exibia se desfez por completo e ele pode ver o quão bonita aquela menina era de fato. Tinha grandes olhos azuis com charmosas pintinhas verdes, os lábios carnudos e avermelhados moviam-se com certa graça. O cabelo castanho e curto parecia ser feito de fios de cobre envolvendo um rosto angelical, de um anjo mal humorado, claro, mas ainda assim, seria difícil não admirar.

**Consequência II**

Away cantava alegremente uma música de Bon Jovi em alto e bom som enquanto subia e descia as escadas trazendo mais e mais malas, malinhas, maletas e frasqueiras. Andava quase pulando e fazia uma perfeita interpretação das músicas que ouvia. Embalava suas coisas com a maior dedicação, sempre sorrindo, os cabelos longos e loiros dançando enquanto andava descalça pelos escombros. Estava levando a última mala para o salão quando Akuma apareceu à porta.

- Away, você não ia me... – revirou os olhos foscos quando percebeu que ela continuava cantando sem ouvi-la, aproximou-se um pouco e a cutucou.

- Sim? – perguntou sorrindo, mas sem se desfazer dos fones.

- Você não ia...

- Ah! Espera. – cortou a outra e desligou sua música – Pronto. Fala agora.

- Você não ia me ajudar a fazer as malas da Emma e Shadow?

- Sim, vou ajudar, tava terminando só de juntar minhas coisas.

- Você está fazendo isso há horas.

- Sim, mas agora acabei. Ah, Akuma, eu tinha muita coisa para levar.

- Defina muita coisa. – disse a oriental já meio desconfiada.

- Ah, o básico, né? Minhas três malas, duas frasqueiras, a bolsa do violão, a bolsa da guitarra, do violino, do baixo, da outra guitarra e meu tamborim! – disse batucando o instrumento ao final, Akuma tinha uma expressão atônita – Acha que dá pra levar o piano?

- Away...

- Quer dizer se ele tiver sobrevivido, vou dar uma olhada na sala...

- Away! – aumentou o tom chamando a atenção da loira.

- Ai, que foi? – falou abrindo mais os expressivos olhos castanhos.

- Só explica pra mim, por que você tá levando tanta coisa?

- Para o caso de precisar, ora.

- Então explica como é que você vai precisa de um piano enquanto está tentando evitar que um cavaleiro de ouro volte para o inferno. – disse sorrindo de leve com uma expressão incrédula.

- Humm... Tem razão. O piano fica. – Nesse caso eu talvez deva levar a gaita de fole, não acha? – Akuma bateu no próprio rosto e começou a rir, Away fez o mesmo – Brincadeirinha! Vamos, vou te ajudar agora. – disse subindo as escadas ao lado da outra – Sabe, a Emma às vezes é meio louca, onde já se viu pedir para uma pessoa cega arrumar suas malas? Sem ofensas.

- Não ofendeu. E ela não me pediu para fazer as malas. – disse sorrindo calorosamente – Só me deixou responsável. Quem vai mesmo fazer as malas é você. – riu da outra dando tapinhas nas suas costas.

- Eu? Ora, mas que injustiça.

- Vocês querem ajuda? – Zöe saia do quarto de Black Ageha com uma bolsa grande as costas enquanto a outra estava sentada na cama brincando distraidamente com uma mariposa.

- Sim, se você puder. – Away respondeu sorrindo.

- Tá, só vou deixar isso lá embaixo. Kamome, vai com elas, vai. – a japonesa assentiu sorrindo muito de leve e ficando de pé para acompanhar as outras duas, enquanto Zöe descia em direção ao salão.

**Acordar II**

_Santuário, Grécia – Casa de Áries_

Já era quase hora do almoço, Shadow estava sentada a porta do tempo de Áries, mas Emma ainda não tinha aparecido, resmungou baixinho algo sobre a maldita mulher lemuriana e levantou-se adentrando o templo, examinado sempre as paredes e colunas. Era fácil de ver que aquela casa havia sido reformada recentemente, a construção não tinha o cheiro nostálgico de pedra velha. Não teve que andar muito até ouvir o barulho de metal contra metal, seguiu o som e chegou a uma saleta onde Mu estava sentado de frente a varia peças de armaduras que precisavam de reparos. Ele tinha um pequeno e delicado martelo em uma de suas mãos e uma máscara amazona na outra, estava desamassando a peça.

- Achei que não podia fazer reparos sem o cosmo. – ela falou encostando-se ao batente da porta.

- Não é nada demais. – ele respondeu virando-se para ela e sorrindo, aquele sorriso dele já estava lhe dando nos nervos – Posso ajudar em algo?

- Só uma pergunta. – colocou a franja atrás da orelha delicadamente – Qual o protocolo para atravessar as casas?

- É só pedir permissão ao dono e passar. – respondeu deixando tanto a máscara quanto o martelo de lado.

- Então tenho que ficar gritando na porta até alguém aparecer? – ele riu.

- Não, ele saberá quando você estiver perto. Vai ao décimo terceiro templo?

- Sim. Aquela velha caduca deve estar dormindo ainda. – ele riu novamente, apesar da preocupação estava de muito bom humor, e até mesmo a zanga dela parecia divertir-lhe.

- Se importa se eu for com você? – ele perguntou levantando.

Ela apenas deu de ombros e os dois seguiram até o décimo terceiro templo em silêncio, exceto por uma ou outra vez que Shadow resmungou algo sobre a maldita lemuriana, ou o sol, ou sobre a escadaria ser infinita.

Chegando ao décimo terceiro templo, Mu abriu as grandes portas de madeira e deu passagem a Shadow. Ele reverenciou Athena ao entrar, enquanto Shadow cumprimentava a todos educadamente e com a voz mais doce que de costume perguntou por Emma. Shion lhe indicou o caminho e ela seguiu. Mu se aproximou para falar com ele.

A garota chegou à porta do quarto e bateu com mais força do que o necessário, ouviu apenas um leve gemido lá dentro e entrou. O quarto estava confortavelmente escuro, ela seguiu direto para as janelas abrindo as cortinas, sua pupila se contraiu dolorosamente com a luz do meio dia.

- Como pode dormir até agora? Acorda. – falou ainda com a suavidade na voz indo até a cama, sabia que a mulher precisava de umas belas sacudidas para acordar – Mamãe! Você tá atrasada, acorda.

- Só mais cinco minutinhos. – disse manhosa.

- Que cinco minutos o que! Já é quase meio dia.

- E daí? – disse abraçando o travesseiro.

- E daí que as garotas estão te esperando.

- Ah, é. – Emma levantou de supetão e foi para o banheiro – Descemos já, já. – disse quase cantarolando.

- Mas que beleza! Mais escadas! – disse jogando-se na cama.

**Consequência III**

Scarlet estava sentada no chão do salão do ritual, observando as garotas e vez ou outra olhando para o relógio, notando a falta de Luna e Lady Anubis. Enquanto Shamira estava encolhida da outro lado passando freneticamente as páginas de seu livro.

- Pare de se preocupar, Shamira! Não fomos nós que erramos! – disse Ishtar que estava sentada com as outras três na outra ponta do salão.

- Eu sei! – respondeu exasperada, mas não parou de folhear seu grande e grosso livro.

Scarlet levantou-se, fui para junto da mulata e em um movimento tão rápido que a outra não pode evitar fechou o livro puxando-o para junto de si.

- Já chega. Descanse agora. – disse lançando-lhe um olhar maternal.

Shamira estava pronta para retrucar, era muito dona de si e teimosa, estava decidida a descobrir o que havia dado errado, mas ao ver a expressão da ruiva deixou quieto, apenas suspirou e jogou as ondas de seu cabelo para trás, em uma atitude muito própria.

- Aqueles demônios trabalham para Thanatos. – Ela começou a falar, pegando o livro de volta calmamente e o abrindo na página que parara – Tem a mesma função dos ceifeiros, mas o objetivo é diferente. – Nessa hora quase todas olhavam com curiosidade e ela falou mais alto para que todos pudessem ouvir – Eles vem buscar pessoas cujas almas já foram julgadas ou condenadas, não necessariamente na hora da morte. Eram mais conhecidos na Idade Média, quando as pessoas vendiam suas almas a feiticeiros em troca de alguma graça, depois que o feiticeiro morria a alma vendida é que era condenada a sua sentença. E eles viam buscá-las. E o melhor de tudo, não achei em lugar nenhum como podemos vencê-los.

- Pois é isso vai ser um problema. – disse Robin chamando atenção para si – Pois, veja bem, eu estava com uma doze nas mãos e um tiro de doze geralmente explode a cabeça da criatura, e eu tenho uma mira muito boa, acredite em mim, eu acertei todos os tiros, vi os corpos caindo, mas fui lá fora agora de manhã e adivinha, não tem nem vestígio deles, nenhum rastrinho que seja. Os pedaços das cabeças explodidas ainda estão lá, então eu achei que eles não desintegraram simplesmente – dizia gesticulando amplamente – Fala sério, explodir a cabeça geralmente resolve esse tipo de situação, quer dizer, se eles fossem zumbis estariam todos mortinhos e além disso...

- Robin. – Chamou Scarlet massageando as têmporas.

- Já calei, já calei. Credo, uma pessoa não pode nem se expressar por aqui. Vocês são muito repressoras. – disse cruzando os braços e voltando o rosto tipicamente sério para uma parede qualquer.

- O que faremos então? – Perguntou Akuma, enquanto alisava os longos cabelos castanhos.

- Temos que descobrir como absolver os cavaleiros, isso é óbvio. – disse Ange dando um suspiro.

A sala caiu em silêncio até que se ouviu a risada leve de Luna vindo da outra sala.

- Mas sério agora, qual você prefere?

A morena falava com Anubis, mostrando-lhe duas caixinhas de brincos. Os vários furos nas suas orelhas estavam quase completamente preenchidos, havia lugar para apenas um mais, mas ela não conseguia decidir-se.

- Tanto faz. – respondeu a loira com um leve dar de ombros. Caminhando lentamente até onde sua mala estava e sentando-se de forma aristocrática sobre ela – São só brincos.

Luna avançou mais na sala indo de encontro a Scarlet e mostrando as duas caixinhas, um com um pequeno brinco de ametista e o outro com uma delicada, porém bem trabalhada, argola de prata.

- Não sou dessas coisas. – falou mais seca do que pretendia.

Luna a olhou de forma curiosa e depois sorriu. Pegou a argola e pôs em sua orelha, dando um pequeno peteleco como para mostrar que estava feito. Depois pegou os brincos de ametista e puxou a orelha de Scarlet delicadamente.

- O que está fazendo? – disse enquanto sentia a norueguesa lhe colocando o brinco.

- Ametista é uma das pedras ligadas ao signo de peixes, achei que vai combinar. E também dizem que é capaz de trazer paz ao espírito, ajuda a ter bons sonhos. – começou a por na outra orelha dela, reparando nos olhos fundos da ruiva – E você está precisando de uma boa noite de sono. – disse terminando.

Era verdade que não se dava bem com Scarlet, ela era protetora demais e a aparência de Luna não inspirava lá muita confiança em seu potencial de luta. As duas brigavam com freqüência, pois a morena odiava ser protegida, se sentia ainda mais baixinha do que era, e quando era Scarlet então, que era quase dez centímetros mais alta... Mas, a despeito de tudo isso não podia ignorar o que via, não era de se preocupar muito, mas não conseguia mais ignorar aquela expressão apática.

As duas se encararam e pela primeira vez em meses sorriam uma para a outra. Mad Max estava prestes a dizer como tudo aquilo era tedioso, mas antes que tivesse chance Emma apareceu no meio da sala com a maior cara de quem tinha acabado de levantar.

- Prontas? – falou sorrindo de leve.

- Você está atrasada. – disse Akuma repreendendo-lhe.

Emma riu e no momento seguinte, o salão estava vazio.

~0~

Olá, minhas flores!

Ai, vocês não sabem o que eu fiz... A baka aqui deu upload no capítulo semana passa da e esqueceu de postar .

Mas enfim, agora tá aí pra vocês! Chegamos ao Santuário! Êêêêêêêêêê

Nossa, como demorei –-'

Enfim, muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews, meninas, mas eu reparei que só metade das meninas tá dando retorno... Quanto às outras, vocês ainda estão aí? Desistiram? Dêem sinal de vida e façam uma ficwriter feliz! =D

Beijinhos!

V. Lolita


	10. Capítulo 9

**Recomeço**

_Santuário, Templo de Gêmeos_

- Só isso?

Saga se dirigiu a Kanon quando o via trazer uma pequena muda de roupa e a escama de Dragão Marinho para seu quarto. Os templos do Santuário não eram hotéis, não foram construídos para hospedar mais do que duas pessoas – o portador da armadura e em raros casos seu possível sucessor. O segundo quarto do templo de Gêmeos era o de Kanon, era quase tão grande e confortável quanto o primeiro, mas o mais novo quase não o usava.

- Nunca tive muita coisa minha, Saga. – disse dando de ombros e jogando as roupas encima da cama.

Era bem verdade, os gêmeos sempre dividiram tudo o que tinham, Kanon nem tinha o que guardar em seu quarto, usara as mesmas roupas que Saga durante a infância e adolescência, os mesmos sapatos, dormiam na mesma cama no quarto principal. Kanon só usou o segundo quarto depois da morte do irmão, não conseguindo ficar naquele sem ser esmagado pelas lembranças e as poucas coisas que tinha era o que havia sobrado de sua vida como Dragão Marinho. Jogou-se no colchão e sorriu, espreguiçando-se.

- Acha que elas vão se importar de ficar no mesmo quarto? – Saga falava enquanto pegava as roupas de Kanon para guardar, uma vez que tinha visto que o mesmo não o faria.

- Sei lá. Mas não tem muito o que fazer, não vamos os dois dormir na sala, né? – o mais velho sorriu um tanto inseguro. – Saga, - ele virou-se e encarou seu gêmeo, mas tudo o que houve foi silêncio – você ainda não falou com ele, não é? – disse sentando-se.

- Não. – voltou a sua tarefa de antes – Na verdade, não falei com quase ninguém ainda, apenas Shion, Shura, Camus... Você sabe, apenas os que...

- Você devia. Aioros está muito estranho. Vocês costumavam ser amigos antes de... – o mais novo hesitou no que ia dizer, vendo Saga suspirar – tudo.

- Não sei, Kanon. Para ser sincero, eu nem acho...

- Que deveria estar aqui. – completou e sorriu – Eu sei.

Os dois se encararam por um longo momento, trocando confidências silenciosas e por fim o mais velho também sorriu. Terminou de arrumar as coisas de Kanon e deitou-se ao lado dele.

- Você realmente me perdoou? – disse afagando-lhe os cabelos.

- Ainda tem dúvida? – Saga apenas balançou a cabeça para os lados e Kanon perguntou – Quando tempo acha que vai levar para...

- ...voltarmos a brigar como antes? – ele riu – Não muito, espero.

- Bom.

- Acho que terei que enfrentá-los uma hora.

- Vou estar com você.

Saga apenas assentiu e os dois voltaram os olhares para o teto, várias marcas e arranhões, e uma pequena mancha de sangue, lembranças das antigas brigas pelo melhor lado da cama, de muito, muito tempo atrás.

- O lado esquerdo é meu. – disse Kanon sorrindo, o mais velho suspirou e soltou um riso leve e debochado.

- Vai sonhando.

**Chegada**

_Entrada do Santuário, escadarias de Áries_

Quando viram a mulher lemuriana descendo as escadas com aquela linda garota mal humorada, alguns dos cavaleiros a acompanharam e se preparavam para receber as novas hóspedes. Não se passou nem um minuto completo do momento em que a mulher de cabelos brancos desapareceu para o momento em que ela voltou.

Akuma colocava a sua bolsa nas costas enquanto terminava seu pequeno sermão sobre atrasos e Emma torcia a boca ouvindo tudo em silêncio. Quando as duas terminaram a oriental sorriu calorosamente e deu-lhe uma tapinha no braço. Aldebaran olhava as duas esperando um momento oportuno de se aproximar e quando enfim separaram-se foi até Akuma e se apresentou.

- Bom dia, sou Aldebaran de Touro. – Estendeu a mão para ela, mas a japonesa não a pegou.

- Sou Akuma. – sorriu e fez uma leve reverência.

Aldebaran ficou sem graça um momento e recolheu a mão coçando o topo da cabeça, mas logo abriu um sorriso espontâneo.

- Quer ajuda com a mala? - perguntou pretendendo fazer uma gentileza.

- Não, obrigada, estou bem. – a japonesa sorriu – Mas talvez possa ajudar minha amiga. – com um gesto de cabeça apontou Away que não sabia por onde começar para pegar as malas – Ela não tem muita noção das coisas.

Aldebaran riu de forma gostosa e se dirigiu a pilha de coisas de Away, pegando o que lhe parecia ser mais pesado.

- Ah! – a outra soltou uma expressão de alegria – Obrigada, senhor Grandão! – agradeceu.

Dohko também ia até a loira e pegou mais algumas malas e cumprimentou.

- Sou Dohko de Libra, você ficará em meu templo.

- Certo, certo. Obrigada, senhor Dohko – disse sorrindo de forma encantadora, com seus grandes olhos castanhos se apertando um pouco – Então, vamos, já está quase na hora do almoço!

Dito isso, ela tirou uma gaita de algum lugar e começou a tocar, seguindo em direção as escadas, com passos saltitantes, não se importando com as duas que tinham ficado para trás. Ambas foram recolhidas por Shura, a pedido de Dohko e logo começaram a subir as escadas, sentindo-se subitamente animados por causa da música da loira.

- Ela é sempre assim? – Aldebaran perguntou à japonesa.

- Sempre. – Akuma confirmou.

O espanhol, momentos antes, tinha se oferecido para carregar a bagagem de Mad Max, mas havia recebido um comentário de duplo sentido e muito mau gosto sobre "sua espada que não cortava mais" e foi deixado para trás quando a morena foi de encontro a Ishtar e Robin que já faziam o percurso das escadas. Aparentemente nem os gêmeos nem Aioros haviam descido para recebê-las. Shura apenas estalou a língua e quis ser útil a alguém. Sua ferida da noite anterior ainda doía um pouco, uma dor fantasma de fato, pois já havia sido curado por Athena. Subiu as escadas um pouco menos confortável do que quando desceu.

Camus recolheu a bolsa de Lady Anubis e ofereceu o braço a ela em uma atitude muito cavalheira, e para a loira, muito familiar, mas ela apenas o olhou com seus olhos mortos fazendo-o entender que não pegaria, e Camus, com sua frieza habitual, pôs- se a caminhar como se nada houvesse ocorrido, mas uma cena como essa não seria ignorada pelo olhar afiado de Milo de Escorpião, que passava a seu lado na direção oposta e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

- Difícil essa, não? – o francês quase se sentiu ofendido, mas preferiu ignorar Milo, continuando a passos firmes com uma expressão serena.

O cavaleiro de escorpião continuou andando em busca de sua vítima, digo... Sua hóspede, andou alguns passos avistando-a vindo em sua direção. Pensava na sorte que tivera, era uma linda ruivinha e só Zeus sabia o quando gostava de ruivas. Ange naquele momento tinha uma expressão entediada e o andar folgado e sem pressa. Milo se aproximou dela e começou uma apresentação com seu sorriso mais charmoso.

- Sou Milo de Escorpião e você será muito bem vinda a minha casa.

- Ok. – disse ela sem expressão nenhuma – Sou Ange. – falou e depois continuou a caminhar, não dando muito bola ao escorpiano.

Milo bagunçou um pouco seus cabelos cacheados e olhando mais a frente pode ver Camus a encará-lo com um discretíssimo sorriso nos lábios. Isso fez Milo rir de leve e murmurar um "cretino", sabendo que ele havia visto a cena. A sua também não seria muito fácil.

Black Ageha estava o tempo todo grudada o braço de Zöe, impedido a menina de cabelos róseos de se movimentar direito. A ruiva dava atenção demasiada ao leonino que carregava sua bolsa, enquanto ela carregava as de Kamome. Estava tão embasbacada de conversar daquela maneira com Aiolia que vez ou outra tropeçava nos degraus, trazendo a japonesa junto a cada quase queda. E até mesmo havia se esquecido de como Black Ageha ficava desconfortável em lugares novos.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Aiolia percebendo a leve expressão de incômodo no rosto da menina japonesa, que levava nos braços um delicado vasinho de violetas.

Kamome apenas olhou para ele sem saber se assentia ou não e olhou para Zöe apreensiva.

- Está sim. – disse a ruiva fazendo-lhe um afago nos cabelos lisos.

O cavaleiro apenas encarou os olhos arroxeados a menina e depois voltou à conversa que estava tendo com Zöe, sobre como seu irmão estava estranho e como era bom tê-la por perto.

Shamira pegava suas coisas com certa dificuldade, pois por nada deixaria de agarrar seu livro com toda força, ainda mais estando naquele lugar de novo, olhava vez ou outra para o coliseu tentando aproximar as boas memórias e afastar as ruins, tentando não lembrar que Carmem estava morte e que fazia anos que não ia a sua casa no Brasil. Torceu um pouco a boca e tão logo conseguiu pegar suas malas começou a andar em direção a casa de Câncer. Mas que sorte a dela, de todos os cavaleiros teria que ficar logo com o psicopata carcamano, devia ter dito logo que queria ficar com Shura ou Aioros, os quais já conhecia a boa índole. Mas agora era um pouco tarde.

Scarlet, assim como a mulata, não conseguia evitar as lembranças, dali podia ver algumas casas de Rodório, a vila havia sido reconstruída e quase não havia sinais da última guerra, com certeza havia outro médico atendendo lá no lugar de seu pai. Até ali não havia sentido tanto o peso de seu erro, como desejava ter estado em casa na hora, mas não estava. Balançou a cabeça para os lados lentamente e voltando a postura rija começou a subir os degraus.

As mãos pálidas não paravam quietas torcendo a alça da bolsa na mão. Luna esperava que os cavaleiros viessem e carregassem ao menos uma das malas para ela. Duas grandes malas carregadas de livros dos mais diversos assuntos e uma bolsa menor com suas roupas. Sabia que agora teria que carregar tudo sozinha e odiava admitir, mas trabalho braçal não era bem o seu forte. Fez um enorme esforço para erguer as duas malas já com a bolsa nas costas e quase caiu para trás como uma pedra. Seu rosto naturalmente sem cor começava a avermelhar-se com o esforço.

- Quer uma ajuda aí? – Scarlet perguntou quando percebeu que a norueguesa estava ficando para trás.

- Não, estou bem. – mentiu com pompa. Claro que não estava, mas pedir ajuda nem pensar.

Luna ficou bem mais atrás das outras, mas conseguiu subir, fazendo pequenos intervalos para descansar.

**Família**

_Santuário, Templo de Áries_

- Então é verdade? – Mu indagava a seu mestre.

O mais novo estava ansioso, suas mãos até mesmo suavam, ele teve muita paciência em esperar até que todas as mercenárias subissem até que enfim pudesse ter essa conversa tão turbulenta.

- Sim. – Shion respondeu – Miluen de Jamir é sua mãe.

Mu ficou atônito por alguns segundos, pensativo, olhava vez ou outra para a porta, mas não entendia bem o que estava sentindo. Olhou para o mestre com o olhar suplicante, como se perguntasse como deveria agir. Shion respirou fundo e deu de ombros.

- Ela me entregou você quando você tinha pouco mais de um ano. Veio até o Santuário e te entregou nos meus braços dizendo que você era meu sucessor. Ela não te abandonou, se é o que está pensando, apenas te entregou ao seu destino. Miluen também pode ler as estrelas.

- Por que o senhor nunca me disse que ela estava viva? – perguntou um tanto transtornado – Eu nem sequer lembro daquela mulher, eu não faço ideia...

- Acalme-se, Mu. Você não tem que fazer nada, se não a quiser como mãe, sei que ela entenderá, se quiser ela vai te acolher, eu a conheço bem.

- Conhece? – o cavaleiro de Áries indagou e observou enquanto o mestre apenas levava uma xícara de chá à boca enquanto assentia.

- É uma longa história. – houve silêncio e Mu compreendeu que não ouviria aquela história tão cedo – Agora devo voltar ao décimo terceiro templo. – disse terminado seu chá e levantando-se – Athena está me esperando.

- Mestre...

- Apenas acalme-se. Não tem que fazer nada que não queira. – disse sorrindo de leve e saindo da casa que um dia lhe pertenceu.

**Chegada II**

_Santuário, Templo de Touro_

Aldebaran colocava as várias malas no chão e alongava as costas sob o olhar atento de Dohko.

- Só vou mostrar a Akuma o seu quarto, logo logo subo. – disse e o cavaleiro de Libra assentiu.

- Até logo mais.

A mercenária tinha os olhos fechados no momento, com a alta claridade do sol da Grécia ainda era capaz de distinguir vultos na escuridão, mas ali, à sombra da casa de Touro, tudo voltava a ser treva. Estava apenas parada esperando pela próxima atitude de Aldebaran.

- Venha comigo, por favor.

Ele foi andando pelo corredor e ela seguiu a seu lado, apenas acompanhando o som dos passos largos do maior. Ele falava sobre como se sentia bem estando de volta à vida, agradecia em nome de todos e perguntava se havia algo que podia fazer. Akuma ouviu o leve ranger de uma porta e adentrou o cômodo, o cavaleiro não a acompanhou, então deduziu que havia chegado. Pôs a mala no chão e virou-se para o cavaleiro de Touro fazendo outra reverência e agradecendo a hospitalidade.

Aldebaran coçou a cabeça um tanto sem graça.

- Não é nada. – respondeu e então reparou no quarto – Está um pouco escuro aqui vou abrir a janela para você, disse entrando na ânsia de ser gentil.

- Não faz diferença. – ela respondeu e achou que talvez tivesse sido rude – Mas obrigada. – sorriu.

- Tem uma bela vista lá de fora, vale apenas deixar aberta. – disse enquanto abria e logo saiu.

A oriental riu de leve do cavaleiro, o achando no mínimo desatento, mas não, ela pensou, ele não teria como perceber assim tão fácil. Aldebaran não entendeu o riso, mas sorriu de volta. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, aproveitando a brisa que adentrava o quarto quente.

- Eu gostaria de um banho, pode me indicar o banheiro?

Ele prontamente apontou uma porta bem próxima, no corredor.

- É ali. – respondeu – Tem toalhas limpas no armário. – ela riu novamente – O que foi? – perguntou confuso.

- Terá que me indicar com um pouco mais de veemência. – ele continuou sem entender a olhando de forma estranha – Sou cega, senhor Aldebaran. – disse sorrindo de novo.

O cavaleiro arregalou os olhos se sentindo a mais estúpida das criaturas.

- Perdão, eu não notei, eu... – falava sem graça.

- Tudo bem.

- Vou levá-la até lá. – disse com uma enorme mão indo em direção a dela.

Ao sentir o calor humano próximo a pele Akuma puxou o braço de forma rápida, impedido que ele a tocasse.

- Não faça isso. – disse de forma um pouco rude e logo se arrependeu – Meu corpo é venenoso, nunca deve me tocar.

Aldebaran se sentiu sem graça de novo e recolheu a mão, andou alguns passos na direção do banheiro, certificando-se que faria muito barulho para que a mercenária pudesse segui-lo, ela quase riu de novo.

- É aqui. – ele falou um pouco menos extrovertido.

- Obrigada. – seguiu adentrando o banheiro como se pudesse enxergar o caminho e com mais uma reverência fechou a porta.

O cavaleiro ficou pensativo um tempo e logo sorriu de forma triste, pensando em como deveria ser a vida de alguém que não podia ser tocado. Já havia ouvido histórias sobre o antigo cavaleiro de Peixes e sua solidão. Encostou a mão na porta sentindo um misto de pena e empatia. Mas logo se retirou, catando novamente as malas no salão principal e subindo para a casa de Libra.

**Chegada III**

_Santuário, Templo de Gêmeos_

O cheiro do almoço que uma das criadas preparava já chegara às narinas de Ishtar fazendo seu estomago roncar, não conseguia decidir se sua vontade maior era tomar banho ou comer, subia o último degrau da escadaria de Gêmeos sendo recebida pelos dois. Kanon cumprimentava de forma simpática cada um que passava, se demorando mais em Milo, que fez questão de dar-lhe algumas tapinhas nas costas. Saga estava mais contido, pela primeira vez estava atrás do irmão, o contrário sempre era mais comum. Quando todos terminaram de passar apenas Ishtar ficou parada na entrada.

- E a minha? – Kanon perguntou à morena – Digo, a outra garota, onde está?

- Não sei. – disse de forma rude largando as malas no chão – Não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe. – terminou cruzando os braços com uma expressão irritada.

Saga arquejou uma sobrancelha e impediu a tempo o irmão que estava pronto para responder a altura.

- Ela deve ter se atrasado, você deveria descer, ela pode estar com problemas com as malas. – falou dando tapinhas no ombro do outro de forma até um pouco nervosa.

Kanon percebeu que ele estava tentando evitar um conflito e apenas bufou descendo as escadarias, deixando Saga e Ishtar a sós. O gêmeo mais velho encarou a finlandesa por um momento e isso pareceu irritá-la profundamente, os olhos verdes quase soltavam faíscas.

- Escuta aqui, vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara. – o cavaleiro ficou um tanto surpreso com sua agressividade, ela pôs uma mão no quadril e a outra com o dedo em riste começou a cutucar repetidamente o peitoral de Saga enquanto falava – Eu não estou interessada em você e não estarei, entendeu?

O cavaleiro não entendeu nada e nem poderia, claro. Ele não estava presente enquanto Robin e Mad Max a incitavam com mais e mais provocações e nem conhecia o mau humor que tomava posse dela em dias quentes como aquele, então tudo que ele fez foi assentir e responder seriamente.

- Tudo bem. – por algum motivo que Ishtar não compreendia a expressão dele a fez corar, o que a irritou mais ainda.

- Eu estou falando sério! – exasperou.

- Eu entendi. – disse ele rapidamente parecendo irritado, mas na verdade estava reprimindo o riso – Vou te levar pro quarto agora, certo?

Ele disse tirando delicadamente o dedo acusador de cima de si e indo pegar as malas dela. Ishtar tinha uma expressão de profunda e irada indignação, "Como assim me levar pro quarto?", só quando ele pegou sua bagagem ela entendeu o que realmente quis dizer e nessa hora corou até as orelhas. Não podia acreditar que seus pensamentos tinham tomado um caminho tão pecaminoso, nesse momento bufou e foi andando a frente, tentando evitar que ele percebesse sua situação. O cavaleiro apenas a seguiu pensando se aquela garota louca viria a causar problemas.

Ainda no início das escadarias de Gêmeos, Kanon encontrou Luna esbaforida, fazendo um esforço tremendo para arrastar as malas degraus acima. Apressou o passo até chegar a ela.

- Oi – disse chamando a atenção da garota, cuja franja desfiada escondia os olhos – Desculpe não ter descido, estávamos desocupando o quarto de vocês.

- Tá. – disse sem dar muita atenção ao que ele tinha dito – Você é o Kanon?

- Sim. Saga ficou lá com aquela bruxa. – Falou sorrindo e já pegando uma das bolsas dela – O que tem aqui? Sua coleção de pedras? – disse indo em direção à outra grande bolsa, ela sorriu involuntariamente.

- Livros, são só livros. Estou com pena do seu pobre irmão, Ishtar não é fácil.

- Não mesmo. – Kanon pegou a outra mala, deixando Luna apenas com a bolsa nas costas – Também livro aqui? – ele perguntou.

- É. – ela respondeu sem muita emoção, desgrudando a franja da testa e retomando o ritmo da subida.

- E só isso de roupa? – ele perguntou apontando a bolsa.

- Ler é mais importante que vestir. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

Kanon não pode evitar o meio sorriso safado, imaginando aquela garota sentada em uma poltrona com um grande livro vermelho e nenhuma peça de roupa, mas logo afastou o pensamento e torceu para que ela não tivesse percebido. Passados alguns minutos de silêncio, Kanon falou novamente.

- Lamento por você. – disse um tanto nervoso.

- Por que motivo? – pela perguntou ainda friamente.

- Só há dois quartos no templo de Gêmeos, meu irmão e eu ficaremos em um e o outro...

- Vou dividir com Ishtar. – falou em um muxoxo entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

- É, desculpe.

- Não faz mal.

**Chegada IV**

_Santuário, Templo de Câncer_

Contrariando todas as suas expectativas, Shamira sentiu-se muito a vontade no templo de Câncer, ainda não havia encontrado o cavaleiro e achava melhor assim. A casa tinha uma aura macabra e mesmo que não houvesse mais cabeças na parede, sempre havia aqueles raros gemidos vestigiais que vinham da constante penumbra. Penumbra, sombra, treva, tudo que precisava para se sentir a vontade, em casa. Não esperou pelo dono para acomodar-se, pelo que sabia dele, achava que nunca viria, soltou a mala por um momento para jogar o cabelo para trás, estalando o pescoço. Logo depois começou a mover-se em direção aos quartos.

Se o templo fosse como o de Sagitário ou Capricórnio não haveria problema algum em encontrar seu dormitório. O caminho ficava cada vez mais escuro e Shamira prosseguia com seu andar sensual, ficando cada vez mais à vontade. Mas toda sua graça ao caminhar foi subitamente interrompida quando tropeçou forte em algo. O seu livro voou longe e ela ficou um tempinho estatelada no chão até enfim ouvir a voz grave.

- Cáspita! Que está fazendo mulher? Não me viu, não? – disse rude.

- Na verdade, não. – disse um tanto sem graça e nervosa – Mas também, que está fazendo aí no chão no escuro? – rebateu.

- Não te devo explicações! – ele respondeu levantando – Estou na minha casa e posso fazer o que eu quiser, onde quiser. – deu um sorriso malicioso que beirava o sádico e Shamira não pode ler as segundas intenções nas entrelinhas.

A verdade mesmo é que Máscara da Morte sentia falta de suas cabeças, quase não pode dormir na noite silenciosa sem os gemidos de dor. Aquelas paredes vazias lhe deixavam com um profundo saudosismo dos seus bons tempos. Dissera a Shion e Athena que não mais colecionaria cabeças e logo depois se arrependeu, mesmo vendo o sorriso da deusa. O canceriano era muito apegado ao seu lar do jeito que era e sentiria falta dos rostos nas paredes para o resto da vida, mesmo que não estivesse parecendo que ia viver muito, ao contrário de outros, não se sentiu em casa depois de chegar. E ficava vagando pela casa, vez ou outra sentando em frente a uma parede que lhe era especial.

Shamira levantou, recolheu o livro e jogou o cabelo para trás num movimento de cabeça, pondo depois uma das mãos na cintura com uma expressão orgulhosa no rosto. O canceriano riu.

- Vamos, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto. – disse passando por ela, mas depois virou o pescoço encarando-a de cima a baixo – Ou o meu, se preferir. – deu um riso rápido e uma piscadela.

A mulata bufou, pegou suas coisas e o seguiu.

- Que sina. – murmurou – Um psicopata tarado.

**Chegada V**

_Santuário, Templo de Leão_

Depois que passaram por Câncer, Black Ageha soltou a ruiva indo um pouco mais atrás do casal de velhos amigos. Zöe reparou o distanciamento, mas nada disse, apenas moveu um pouco o braço livre e continuou a conversar animadamente com Aiolia. Seu coração estava a mil, mal podia acreditar que passaria um tempo hospedada na casa de Leão. O rapaz continuava a conversar, tinha uma forte esperança que a qualquer momento a Melissa do seu passado iria simplesmente aparecer, que aquela garota seria e excessivamente educada iria a qualquer momento dar-lhe um soco no peito e fugir rindo antes que ele pudesse revidar, infelizmente até ali, não parecia que ia acontecer.

- Já volto, vou só deixar as coisas de Black Ageha em Virgem e eu...

Zöe foi interrompida quando a japonesa segurou a alça de sua mala de forma possessiva e a sacudiu, quase tomou um susto ao ver a expressão estranhamente sorridente no rosto de Kamome. Um sorriso nada discreto, muito diferente daqueles que ela costumava dar.

- Você está conversando, eu posso ir sozinha. – disse ela aproveitando-se da surpresa da ruiva para puxar a mala para si.

- Não, eu vou com você. – Zöe insistiu puxando a mala de volta.

- Não precisa. – disse com uma voz doce, realmente muito estranha.

- Precisa sim! – respondeu entre dentes.

A japonesa não se sentia a vontade em lugares novos, muito menos sozinha, Zöe demorou a entender o que ela pretendia com aquela atitude tão repentina. Recusou-se a soltar a mala e as duas ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo, enquanto os outros subiam, alheios ao pequeno conflito que ocorria.

- Posso ir sozinha. Não sou uma criança. – Black Ageha disse puxando a bolsa decididamente.

Zöe ficou apenas parada olhando enquanto ela cambaleava tentando por a bolsa nas costas, aquele corpo franzino não havia sido feito para carregar peso. Quase avançou atrás da mais nova, mas antes que pudesse se mover ouviu a voz de Aiolia.

- Vamos, eu vou mostrar o seu quarto. – Dizia gentilmente tentando quebrar o clima tenso que se instalara.

Foi só um segundo, Zöe olhou para ele e quando procurou de novo por Kamome ela havia sumido de vista. A ruiva suspirou fazendo a franja voar de leve, sim, sim, ela compensava a falta de força com velocidade e não, não era uma criança, independente de como parecesse ou agisse. Olhou de volta para Aiolia e assentiu, seguindo o leonino.

- Vocês parecem ser boas amigas. – ele dizia sorrindo.

- Somos... Eu acho.

- Acha? – ele a olhou meio confuso – Bem, não sei de muita coisa, mas você parece cuidar muito bem dela.

A expressão de Zöe era ainda mais séria, os olhos lilases perdidos em algum ponto à frente, os lábios levemente apertados um contra o outro. Aiolia franziu o celho de leve, desejava adivinhar o que ela estava pensando.

- Eu cuido. – ela concluiu – Mas... – ela começou mais resolveu parar, odiava lembrar daquilo.

- Mas? – ele a incitou.

- Faço isso por mim... Fazia, quero dizer... – tomou fôlego torcendo um pouco a boca – No começo, cuidava dela pelos meus próprios motivos egoístas, porque se não cuidasse ela me provocava uma terrível dor de cabeça.

- Então ela não deve ser tão boa amiga assim... – Aiolia falou pensativo, ponto a mão no queixo e olhando para o alto.

- Não, ela não fazia de propósito. – disse Zöe ainda com o olhar fixo.

- Entendo. Eu acho. – disse ele parando em frente a uma porta – É aqui.

Ela assentiu e lhe deu um sorriso discreto, ele pôs as malas encima da cama e saiu dizendo que a esperaria para o almoço.

- Não demoro. – ela disse enquanto fechava a porta.

- Não acredito nisso. – ele respondeu em um tom brincalhão.

Quando a porta fechou ela riu de leve, não podia culpá-lo afinal, foram incontáveis vezes que o deixara esperando nos bons tempos.

**Chegada VI**

_Santuário, Templo de Virgem_

Logo depois de sumir das vistas de Zöe Black Ageha voltou a caminhar devagar. Cada degrau daquela escada lhe trazia uma sensação nova, sentimentos que pereceram naquela escadaria e ficariam para sempre gravados ali. A esmagadora maioria era de algo ruim, angústia, ódio, medo. Sim, se sentia desconfortável em lugares novos e ali estava o principal motivo, o Santuário era diferente do que imaginava, não havia plantas ali, não vira um único pássaro ou borboleta, a paisagem estava coberta de rocha, dura e quente.

Apertou mais o vasinho de violetas contra o peito quando chegou à entrada da casa de Virgem, tentou espreitar o interior, mas o campo de visão era bem limitado. Balançou o corpo desconfortavelmente e olhou para a casa de Leão, estava quase voltando para chamar Zöe, pedir para ficar com ela. A mesma aura que Shaka emitira naquela hora estava saindo do templo em ondas ritmadas, era tão maravilhoso, mas tão incômodo. Seu corpo retesou duas ou três vezes antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo a frente e o primeiro intuito quando o fez foi correr, só não sabia se mais para dentro ou para fora.

Suspirou algumas vezes e tentou lembrar o porquê de estar com aquele grupo. "Elas ficam bem perto de mim". Respondeu a si mesma, tomou ar e coragem e entrou no templo um passo de cada vez, chegou a um salão amplo, onde podia-se ver Shaka meditando sobre um tapete, em frente a uma majestosa tapeçaria indiana. Ela ficou olhando para ele alguns segundos sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

- Ano... Shaka-sama...

Estava tão nervosa que nem percebeu estar falando em sua língua natal. O virginiano despertou de seu transe e moveu a cabeça na direção da japonesa sem abrir os olhos. Black Ageha tinha a expressão séria e não transpassava todo seu desconforto, apenas apertou mais o vasinho contra o peito.

- Bem vinda. – ele disse seriamente, e levantou-se de forma lenta – Você está bem?

- Un. – respondeu com um aceno de cabeça – E quanto a você?

- Athena me curou, acho que vou ficar bem.

Ela assentiu de novo e apenas viu enquanto o loiro passava por ela indo em direção a uma porta lateral.

- Venha por aqui, por favor.

Black Ageha o seguiu a uma distância que considerou segura, ela andava de um jeito engraçado, balançando levemente apesar do peso das malas e isso não passou despercebido a Shaka. O virginiano estava intrigado com aquela garota, havia algo estranho nela, não era difícil sentir se tentasse, prestava bastante atenção nela a cada passo, mas lhe pareceu apenas uma menina tola e distraída demais.

- Este é seu quarto. – indicou uma porta semi-aberta – Se estiver com fome é livre para se servir do almoço, basta falar com um dos criados. Eu voltarei a meditar. Por favor não interrompa novamente.

Ela assentiu ficando um pouco mais nervosa. Fechou a porta e pôs as malas encima da cama de um jeito meio estabanado, depois seguiu para a janela depositando ali o vasinho de violetas.

- Parece que seremos só nós por um tempo. – disse acariciando as folhas e sorrindo de leve – Que bom.

**~0~**

Olá, minhas flores!

Tá aí, mais um capítulo da nossa história! Eu ia escrever com todas elas e depois postar, mas to chegando em casa morta todos os dias e quase não sai nada (Sim, estou trabalhando no final de semana [Why, god? Why? X.x]) Então vou mandar logo esse com metade e a outra metade posto quando terminar (Na verdade só falta Libra, to com bloqueio xD)

Mas vamos que vamos! Agora acho que dá pra avançar mais rápido, vamos ver, neh? Muito obrigada a quem continua lendo e apoiando! Sua opinião é muito importante para nós... digo, para mim XP

Beijinhos, até loguinho!

V. Lolita


	11. Capítulo 9 2

**Chegada VII**

_Santuário, Templo de Libra_

Dohko de Libra olhava atordoado para a loira que cantava levando roupas e instrumentos de um canto a outro do quarto, movendo os móveis e cantarolando cada uma de suas ações em ritmo de rock. "Guardando as blusaas, tinha uma meia com eeeelas, tenho que guardar na gaveta certa! Yeah!", era esse o verso que cantava quando Dohko veio chama-la para almoçar, mas seus esforços para conseguir a atenção de Away eram, digamos, discretos demais, ou seja, ele não gritou com ela, então a mercenária continuava cantando sem se dar conta da presença dele.

O cavaleiro reparava na decoração do quarto outrora simples, havia uma guitarra num suporte em um canto de parece e atrás dela saia uma luz neon azul e verde que ele se perguntava de onde havia saído. A resposta era óbvia considerando que a inglesa trouxera tanta coisa que parecia que iria viver ali para todo o sempre. O cômodo agora estava ricamente decorado com instrumentos musicais e sobre a cama havia uma colcha de algodão com bordados complexos. Away terminava de se instalar e afastava-se andando de costas em direção a porta para ter uma visão mais ampla de seu novo quarto. Dohko então voltou a tentar chamar sua atenção, mas a loira continuava desligada, com seus pensamentos distantes, só se deu conta da presença do cavaleiro quando eventualmente pisou no seu pé.

Virou-se de sobressalto e quando o viu sorriu sem jeito e mostrou o quarto com amplos movimentos de mão.

- E então? O que acha?

- Ficou muito bonito. – o cavaleiro sorriu – O almoço já está servido, se estiver com fome...

- Fome? Ah, sim, estou. Vamos, vamos... – disse pegando o braço do rapaz e o conduzindo por um corredor – Espero não estar te dando muito trabalho...

- Ahn... Senhorita...

- Away, me chama de Away, todos me chamam assim. – depois ficou pensativa – se bem que nem sei por que... – sorriu olhando para o cavaleiro, ainda o carregando para algum lugar.

- Sim, mas... Para onde está me levando? – Dohko riu.

- Ah... – ela pareceu iluminada por um momento – Ah, é! A casa é sua, você que me leva – ela riu.

- Sim. – disse lhe oferecendo o braço e a guiando cordialmente na direção oposta – E não, não está dando trabalho algum. – mentiu.

Claro que dera algum trabalho trazendo uma tonelada em malas para o Santuário, mas isso não era de todo mal, além do mais, Dohko gostava de ouvi-la cantar.

**Chegada VIII**

_Santuário, Templo de Escorpião_

Para o cavaleiro de Escorpião aquilo parecia natural, viu uma garota, achou bonita e deu encima dela, e embora não fosse corriqueiro para ele, havia levado um fora, tudo dentro da normalidade. Mas foi essa ação, esse fora, essa rejeição que o fez se sentir vivo de novo. Ele percebera enfim, a ficha caiu e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios enquanto ele desenhavam aquela palavra tão bela. Vida. Acompanhando Ange por entre os corredores ele podia sentir todos os seus sentidos acenderem. O calor aconchegante da Grécia, o silêncio dos templos em contraste com a lembrança da ventania ensurdecedora do Cocito, as cores, tantas e tantas cores diferentes do branco ao qual havia se habituado, tudo parecia mais intenso.

Olhou de novo para a ruiva a seu lado, seus olhos brilhantes e entediados, brindou-a com mais um galanteio que só a fez suspirar irritada, mas não esperava nada diferente. Parecia tão certo, apenas um cortejo suave, sem toda objetividade de outrora, só para poder sentir-se novamente vivo.

- Seu quarto é aqui. – parou em frente a uma porta simples e lhe sorriu.

- Merci. – lhe respondeu já entrando.

E essa palavra despretensiosa fez o cavaleiro de Escorpião soltar um riso leve. Claro, um segundo galanteio depois da resposta negativa não ocorreria em situações normais. A conhecia a pouco tempo, mas de alguma forma ela lhe parecera familiar desde o começo, só agora percebera o porquê. Dos cabelos ruivos aos olhares gélidos, ela tinha os mesmos trejeitos que ele.

- Qual a graça?

Ange lhe lançava um olhar completamente inexpressivo, estava minimamente curiosa e muito entediada, qualquer reação incomum chamava sua atenção com toda a força. Milo a encarou por um momento, o jeito que ela fizera a pergunta, o tom, o rosto, todo o conjunto em volta da ação fez sua mente voltar ao Cocito, àquele momento em que ria da feiura de Camus em que ele fizera aquela mesma pergunta, com aquele mesmo sotaque francês.

- Nada demais. – ele falou sorrindo de forma charmosa – Foi só um dejavù.

- Ah.

Ela virou-se e entrou no quarto fechando a porta em seguida de forma delicada. Ele encarou a porta por um instante e um riso escapou entre seus dentes perfeitamente alinhados e saiu de volta para seu quarto, talvez fosse divertido tê-la ali, pensou consigo mesmo.

**Chegada IX**

_Santuário, Templo de Sagitário_

Robin estava surpreendentemente calada. Aquela expressão morta, aquele olhar de quem não se lembrava mais das coisas, conhecia muito bem tudo aquilo. Alguns anos atrás reconheceria aquela expressão em seu próprio rosto, levou um tempo até que pudesse preencher todo aquele vazio, mas ele era diferente. Ela simplesmente acordara um dia sem nenhuma lembrança em sua mente, tudo havia sido apagado, apenas os instintos ficaram, levaram meses até que a primeira memória de seu passado voltasse à mente. Mas aquele não era o caso, ele não era uma experiência, ele não havia sido projetado e moldado para ser o soldado perfeito.

Aioros mantinha os belíssimos olhos que agora ostentavam um azul esverdeado sobre o rosto demasiadamente próximo de Robin, aquele olhos negros estavam começando a deixá-lo enjoado. A íris representava com perfeição o buraco que existia em sua mente, negro, profundo, absorvia toda a luz e nada escapava de sua fome voraz e dentro deles ele, via com clareza, algo tão antinatural e imutável quanto o que sentia no momento. Nos olhos da mercenária ele encontrou um par para sua inércia. Apenas vácuo, contra vácuo. Seu rosto inexpressivo moveu-se levemente com umas poucas nuances de surpresa denunciando a recente epifania. A loira se afastava dele lentamente, os cabelos platinados, finíssimos, esvoaçaram quase tocando o rosto do outro.

- Agora dá pra ter mais noção do que a Ange chama de interessante. Você não é interessante, conheço bem seu tipo, na verdade, eu sou esse tipo. Pra ser bem sincera não tem absolutamente nada em você que chame alguma atenção, mas imagino que você ainda não tenha se acostumado, deve ser muito fácil te perturbar, não é? E claro, Ange é esse tipo de pessoa, do tipo que perturba... Na verdade, ela meio que é como nós em certos pontos, mas nunca vai ser assim como somos, por mais inexpressiva que seja ela tem suas próprias emoções, apenas não demonstra. Nós, meu amigo... No momento, você não sente nada de verdade e eu... Eu não fui criada para sentir, fui criada para fazer, entende?

Houve um momento em silêncio, os dois estavam a algum tempo no salão da casa de Sagitário, Robin chegara e o encontrara ali, imóvel, olhando para o lugar como se não o reconhecesse, mesmo tendo dormido ali na noite anterior. Andou em sua direção a passos firmes e parou lhe encarando a centímetros de seu rosto, apenas para analisar, para ter certeza. A missão era protegê-lo, mas aquele homem precisava de muito mais do que proteção física, ele estava moribundo por dentro e Robin era um bom soldado. Não o deixaria morrer de forma alguma.

- Talvez você ainda tenha uma chance, sabe? Talvez possa se recuperar. – a expressão dele era constante, parecia prestar atenção ao que ela dizia, mas não fazia comentário algum, talvez porque a loira não lhe desse tempo – Quer dizer, não tiraram um pedaço do seu cérebro, então ainda deve estar aí em algum lugar, você só precisa encontrar. Mas não se preocupe, mesmo que não encontre é perfeitamente possível viver bem assim. – disse começando a articular e se distanciar mais dele – Quer dizer, olhe só pra mim! Bonita, talentosa, razoavelmente rica, tenho amigas e tudo mais, não é como se ser esse tipo de pessoa atrapalhasse minha vida. Na verdade, apenas me dá vantagem, as pessoas pensam que me conhecem, que podem me prever, mas elas não podem. Eu tenho praticamente a mesma sensibilidade de uma porta. – ela lhe olhos com um leve esboço de sorriso e percebeu que ele piscara mais rápido, como se estivesse assimilando lentamente suas palavras – Claro que pra você é mais complicado, você tem os amigos antigos e as pessoas que o conheciam antes não sabem de nada. Você tem que decidir agora se vai gostar delas ou não, porque se for vai ter que começar a atuar logo.

Robin calou-se por um momento, apenas para aguardar uma resposta de Aioros, que mal entendia do que ela falava, mas de certa forma, todo aquele discurso desenfreado começava a fazer sentido.

- Atuar? – ele perguntou, separando um pouco as pernas para ficar mais confortável.

- Sim. Veja bem, você não se lembra muito deles, não é? – ela perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas, e continuou antes que ele tivesse tempo de responder – Claro que não, comigo também foi assim, não lembrava de nada, apenas sabia do que sabia e isso era tudo, mas aos poucos as memórias foram voltando, mas não como deveriam ser, sempre parecia como cenas de filme, mas isso é outra história. O que estou tentando dizer é que você vai ter que fingir, rir quando parecer que deve, mesmo que não veja graça, e acredite em mim, você não verá.

Robin continuou com seu discurso com um tom gravíssimo mesmo que vez ou outra perdesse o foco da conversa e começasse a falar de assuntos aleatórios que só serviam pra confundir o recém encarnado cavaleiro, falou por minutos infindáveis até que ouviu o próprio estomago roncar e decidiu que era hora de comer. Ele era sua missão agora, e como um soldado perfeito, iria cumprir sem deslizes.

**Chegada X**

_Santuário, Templo de Capricórnio_

Depois de ajudar Dohko com a bagagem de sua hóspede, Shura subiu lentamente até sua casa, não havia pressa alguma, sua mente vagava em algum espaço entre a morte de Aioros e sua volta. Não falara com ele ainda, talvez não houvesse perdão para o que fez, tudo o que recebera de Sagitário fora aquele olhar frio, o mesmo que daria a um estranho, tentara dar a entender que gostaria de ficar por lá e conversar, mais o desinteresse do outro era óbvio demais. Entrou em seu templo e procurou por sua hospede, não simpatizara muito com ela e por isso mesmo acho que deveria checá-la.

Encontrou-a no salão principal, em frente a estatua de Athena entregando a Excalibur, ela parecia completamente absorta a imagem e rodeava a escultura de pedra analisando cada detalhe. Shura cruzou os braços, encostou-se a uma parede e apenas observou. Levou algum tempo até que Mad Max percebesse sua presença e por um instante se encararam em silêncio, até que ela sorriu em deboche.

- Sabe, poderia ganhar um bom dinheiro vendendo essa coisa. – Shura ficou ainda mais serio e bufou desviando os olhos para um ponto qualquer – Não que precisem, se desperdiçam ouro fazendo armaduras então devem estar de bem com a grana. – disse andando mais para perto dele.

- Essa estátua, assim como as armaduras são dádivas de Athena, não tem nada haver com dinheiro.

- Claro que não... Até porque sua deusa fez o favor de ficar podre de rica nessa encarnação.

- Não foi assim que aconteceu. – ele disse fechando os olhos lentamente.

- Humm... – disse ela parando de se aproximar – Qual é a da estátua? – perguntou analisando bem as feições do cavaleiro, que abriu os olhos e a encarou.

- Simboliza o dia em que Athena concedeu a Excalibur ao cavaleiro de Capricórnio, por ser o mais leal a ela.

- O mais leal... – Mad debochou – Me disseram que você quase a matou quando era um bebê, e ajudou a fazê-lo depois. Se você é o mais leal começo a temer pelo bem estar de sua deusa. – disse rindo em seguida.

Shura tinha o semblante irritado, mas apenas coçou entre as sobrancelhas e desencostou da parede se pondo a andar.

- Siga-me, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto. – falou de forma seca.

- Excalibur, você disse? – ela continuou enquanto apanhava sua bagagem e o seguia – Tipo a do Rei Arthur? – ele assentiu – Bem, não me admira que sua armadura tenha chifres. – riu debochada.

- Você é sempre assim? – ele perguntou com uma ponta de irritação.

- Assim como? Incrivelmente gostosa? Temo que sim.

- Irritante, eu quis dizer. – lhe olhou de canto, de forma pretensiosa.

- Só quando é divertido. – ela lhe sorriu de volta – Relaxa, você se acostuma... Ou não, sei lá. Não é como se eu realmente me importasse.

- Ah, ótimo. – ele disse bufando novamente.

**Chegada XI**

_Santuário, Templo de Aquário_

O silêncio foi particularmente estranho, Camus nunca foi e nem seria um homem extrovertido, mas lembrava-se daquela pessoa de maneira diferente. Conversas pseudo intelectuais, desafios de lógica ou ausência total da mesma, mas principalmente lembrava a voz, a voz firme, alta, irritante, tão, mas tão diferente do que era agora. Mais do que som, havia calor, ela costumava cutucar-lhe, abraçar só por saber que ele não gostava de tal coisa, mas agora nela viu um espelho de quem havia se tornado. Frieza extrema, mas era diferente, pois se ele era frio como as geleiras da Sibéria, ela tinha a frieza sutil de um corpo morto.

Camus entrou em sua própria casa sentindo-se desconfortável, estava quente na Grécia, mas seu templo nunca estivera aberto a esse calor. Parado no meio do salão de batalha ele inspirou fundo aquele ar seco, e surpreendeu-se com a consciência de que seu próprio corpo matinha um calor aconchegante, lhe era estranho. Pôs instintivamente a mão sobre o peito, sentindo o espaço vazio onde antes podia sentir seu cosmo queimar como gelo. Suspirou sentido mais uma vez o ar quente penetrando os pulmões e sentiu-se irritado, como uma criança que não dormiu o suficiente.

- Quanto tempo até recuperar meu cosmo? – perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Não precisa dele enquanto eu estiver aqui. – disse a loira olhando para um ponto qualquer na parede.

- Não é essa a questão.

A voz dele soava baixa, grave e completamente sem emoção. Esse era o cavaleiro de Aquário, o poderoso senhor da neve. Ele fez um movimento cortes e a guiou para o quarto a passos lentos, andava pela casa como se não a reconhecesse mais, estava vazia, impecavelmente limpa e cada objeto estava em seu devido lugar. Exatamente como deixara, mas faltava algo. Ali foi onde vivera anos e onde morrera tentando ensinar a Hyoga a última lição, se sentia desconfortável, como se aquele lugar não mais o pertencesse. Lady Anubis podia perceber isso, o mínimo de atenção era suficiente para uma amiga de anos. Camus nunca perdera alguns velhos hábitos, o dedilhado nervoso era bem mais ameno, mas estava lá. Ele estava irritado e desconfortável, sabia bem, pois essa era o tipo de reação que gostava de causar no ruivo. Estranhamente não sentia vontade de fazê-lo agora. Perdera alguns anos de sua vida buscando Camus, mas depois um breve momento de euforia inicial percebeu que sua amizade do jeito que costumava ser estava irremediavelmente perdida. Ele não era mais o garoto que buscava. Há muito tempo deixara de ser.

**Chegada XII**

_Santuário, Templo de Peixes_

Scarlet despediu-se de Emma no já na saída do décimo segundo templo, não havia avistado o dono da casa até então e vendo-se sozinha, pôs-se a procurá-lo. O templo de Peixes parecia diferente daqueles que havia passado, era melhor iluminado, havia um ou outro espelho nas paredes e pétalas de rosas em todo chão apesar deste reluzir de tão limpo. Um vento forte e seco soprou vindo de um dos corredores e trouxe o cheiro adocicado do jardim. Ela sentiu uma dormência agradável pelo corpo, e como se sentisse atraída pelo odor, foi caminhando contra o vento com mais e mais pétalas dançando e acariciando-lhe o corpo. Chegou as portas que levavam ao jardim entorpecida. Deixou as bolsas caírem suavemente pelo chão, encostando-se ao batente e admirando o mar vermelho do jardim.

Mesmo em sua condição, com a mente enfraquecida, pode reparar em um ser mexendo-se entre as rosas, o corpo insinuando-se como uma serpente, delicado em uma túnica típica grega, mas anormalmente curta. Ele cuidava do jardim, sujando as mãos e o corpo de terra fofa.

Afrodite parecia absorto demais em sua tarefa, quando chegou ao jardim ficou imensamente feliz ao saber que as rosas, em sua maioria, haviam sobrevivido a sua ausência, havia dormido ali mesmo, entre elas, na maciez das pétalas, sabendo que os espinhos jamais iriam machucá-lo. Estava desde cedo adubando a terra, podando e retirando alguns insetos que se atreveram a fixar moradia ali. Sem o seu cosmo ajudando-as a crescer, o veneno ficou muito mais ameno, ainda era mortal, de fato, mas seu efeito era demorado. Ele colheu uma rosa vermelha que transbordava vivacidade e levou o talo a boca, em uma atitude muito comum a si. Fechou os olhos e pode sentir toda a euforia, ansiedade, o prazer das batalhas, a lembrança de seu poder vívida. Mas nada ocorreu. O pisciano tinha esperança que isso fizesse seu cosmo despertar, mas tudo que conseguiu foi suspirar desapontado.

Continuou adubando e cuidando as rosas uma a uma, sem se dar conta do olhar atento de Scarlet sobre si. A mercenária não podia deixar de admirar a delicadeza de seus atos, dos contornos, em como o sol em seu cabelo o fazia brilhar, e aquele perfume começava a trazer uma sensação boa, tinha vontade de deitar-se em meio às rosas e dormir. Balançou a cabeça fortemente tentando afastar o pensamento, voltou à postura rija, que nem se dava conta de ter abandonado e então bateu no batente da porta, chamando a atenção do pisciano.

Pareceu-lhe que Afrodite movia-se em câmera lenta, enquanto os olhos azuis se abriam lentamente, os longos cílios fazendo uma curva perfeita. O sueco ficou alguns segundos encarando-a, estava pronto para apenas acenar e ignorá-la, afinal, suas rosas eram mais importantes, mas a viu vacilar por um momento e a brisa que carregava pétalas para dentro da casa voltou calma. Ele levantou rápido e andou até ela.

Scarlet tinha ânsia de recuar ante ao olhar felino de Peixes, mas algo estava errado, mal podia sentir as pernas, que dirá mexê-las. Afrodite chegou até ela e pondo as mãos em seus ombros empurrou-a um pouco para trás, apenas o suficiente para conseguir fechar as portas e manter o odor entorpecente do lado de fora. Quase que instantaneamente os sentidos de Scarlet voltaram e ela encarou o loiro transpassando uma leve surpresa. Afrodite tirou a rosa que tinha entre os lábios e exalou seu perfume tem uma atitude demorada.

- São venenosas. – a ruiva não entendeu – Minhas rosas são venenosas. Se estivessem em sua condição normal, você estaria morta agora. – a encarou levantando um pouco o queixo. – melhor que fique longe do meu jardim.

Ela assentiu, engolindo em seco, até mesmo a voz daquele homem era inebriante e delicada. Observou enquanto os lábios perfeitos e rosados se abriam e a língua esgueirou-se para acomodar o talo rosa de novo. Ele se pôs a andar e fez um sinal com a mão para que ela o seguisse. Scarlet recolheu suas coisas e foi atrás dele, mantendo a distância que achava ser adequada. Ele abriu uma porta talhada e em um gesto digno da realeza lhe indicou o quarto. Tirou novamente a rosa da boca mantendo-a próxima ao rosto, encostando-lhe logo abaixo do sinal. Fitou-a com um ar arrogante e esboçou um sorriso.

- Até que você não é de todo mal. – falou alargando o sorriso – Ontem estava bem diferente com aquela horrenda cara de sono. Mas assim – inclinou um pouco a cabeça, os olhos percorrendo-a de cima a baixo – Assim não é ruim, não mesmo.

Ela assentiu tentando evitar inutilmente ficar vermelha. O que Afrodite dizia era bem verdade. Scarlet era uma das poucas que fazia o tipo mulherão, os cabelos exóticos da cor de sangue, grandes e ondulados chamaram a atenção do cavaleiro na hora, ele apreciava muito aquela cor. Ele sorriu novamente.

- O almoço será servido logo, não se demore. – disse e saiu andando com aqueles passos leves, que nem mesmo faziam barulho.

Scarlet entrou no quarto colocando as malas encima da cama. Pôs a mão no peito e sentiu seu coração disparado. Mas o que era aquele homem? Não era só belo, mas coberto da cabeça aos pés de um charme, um magnetismo natural. A ruiva penteou o cabelo com os dedos, os prendeu em um rabo de cavalo alto e se preparou para tomar um banho.

**Família II**

_Santuário, Escadarias do décimo terceiro templo_

Emma limpava o suor da testa, não conseguia pensar em nada mais exaustivo do que aquela escadarias, acabara de fazer um pacto consigo mesma que não iria subir e descer aquilo mais de uma vez por dia, até porque não podia fazer bem para alguém de sua idade. Já estava quase chegando ao templo quando parou para descansar um segundo, suspirando o ar quente daquele fim de manhã quando enfim reparou sua companhia. Atrás de si, tão silenciosa quanto uma sombra estava Shadow que a seguira o tempo todo, desde a primeira casa.

- Que faz aqui? – perguntou com o conhecido tom maternal, a menina apenas deu de ombros – Por que não ficou em Áries?

O rosto infantil e mal humorado de Shadow formou um gracioso biquinho enquanto ela dava de ombros.

- Tava com saudade. – falou.

Emma pareceu profundamente tocada por um momento e depois lhe apertou as bochechas em um ataque quase histérico.

- Você é tão fofinha, minha Grace! – dizia enquanto apertava o corpo pequeno da outra, que revirava os olhos para a reação dela. Logo Emma a soltou e voltou a calma habitual – Mas agora volte para lá, sim? Nada de deixar seu irmãozinho sozinho. – sorriu para ela.

- Ele não é meu irmão. E não tem nada de "zinho". – disse mal-humorada.

- Ora, não seja assim... A mamãe só quer que seus dois bebês se deem bem, é pedir muito?

- Eu não sou um bebê.

Disse ficando amuada e dando meia volta, descendo as escadas de volta a Áries. Emma apenas sorriu e continuou subindo as escadas, tinha alguns assuntos que precisava resolver sozinha.

**~0~**

Ehhhhhhh! Finalmente tomei vergonha na cara a postei! Desculpem minha demora extrema, foi total falta de inspiração (sem mencionar de tempo) mesmo x.x Mas, neh? Agora sim, já tá postado. Vocês ainda estão aí? O.o

Beijinhos,

V. Lolita


End file.
